<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>EN-2077 by Vermellraev</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498268">EN-2077</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermellraev/pseuds/Vermellraev'>Vermellraev</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band), ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV), ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), VICTON (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Aftercare, Aged up characters, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Gangs, Hurt/Comfort, Hwang Hyunjin is a Mess, Inspired by Cyberpunk 2077, Kang Taehyun Is So Done, M/M, Mercenary Lee Heeseung, Mpreg, Onewe are only mentioned, Overstimulation, Panic Attacks, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Submissive Park Sunghoon, Swearing, Violence, Will add more as the story progresses - Freeform, Yang Jungwon is an angel, Yeonjun is the best, seoul is hell on earth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:08:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>71,862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermellraev/pseuds/Vermellraev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in 2077 is, surprisingly, not that much different from living in 2021 with the exception that everything is ten times more dangerous, ten times more sexual and ten times more fucked up than it already is...</p><p>Now, try living in a place like that when one day you wake up with no memories living a life you have no idea about. </p><p>This is Lee Heeseung's story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Jung Wooyoung, Han Seungwoo/Jung Subin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon, Park Jongseong | Jay &amp; Yang Jungwon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well hello english speaking readers! this fanfic of mine has been quiet successful in spanish so I decided to translate it myself into English, hopefully the translation is good enough...</p><p>Please! if there's any mistake don't hesitate on telling me and also I hope you like my story &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="chapter">
    <p></p>
    <div class="userstuff module">
      <p>- "Heeseung!" - A scream could be barely heard.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>It was far away, the source of the sound was too far away from him and then a high pitched screeching noise flooded his ears, also his vision was blurry...</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "Heeseung! Come on, boy, wake up!" -</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>The voice was there was there again, his head vibrating from pain, he tried opening his eyes and managed to do so but only for what seemed to be less than two seconds where the only thing he saw  was a dark room with neon red lights and then everything went black before having to force them shut again because of the heavy pressure he felt inside of his brain, it was as if he was going through a severe software error, as if the organ was melting inside of his skull or as if some virus was invading it in the most painful way possible, taking over his entire being.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>And then silence...</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Peaceful silence.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <strong>1...</strong>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <strong>2...</strong>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <strong>3...</strong>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <strong>4...</strong>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <strong>5...</strong>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <strong>6...</strong>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <strong>7...</strong>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "Heeseung..." - Someone called him again but the voice was no longer the same. - "Honey, wake up... Heeseung..." -</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Oh this time the voice calling out to him sounded softer and warmer.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>He also felt slight pressure on his shoulder, as if someone was trying to wake him up.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Heeseung's brown eyes finally opened, dazzled by the glow of what seemed to be the morning, he could tell by the intense amount of light it was probably something like 10 AM or maybe 11.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>He blinked a few times to adjust his vision, finding a wide, very pretty white smile, red lips contrasting with it and deep, shiny, beautiful black eyes right in front of him.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "Good morning" -he heard the boy with beautiful features say and felt a short and soft kiss being pressed against his lips, to say Heeseung was confused would be an understatement, what reality was he actually living in right now? His head was no longer about to explode and nothing hurt, on the contrary, everything was silent, so much so that he could even hear the distant sounds of the city and...</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <em>What happened to the man who called him so desperately a few moments ago?</em>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "Heeseung, what's wrong?" - The pretty boy's voice changed a bit this time tinted by a tone that showed just how worried he was, he felt long and thin fingers wrap around his chin gently -"Love, is your head still hurting? Ah... I..." - The boy looked frustrated, taking his phone in his hand. - "Do you want us to go to the doctor? We have the day to ourselves anyway so I don't think it'd be a problem."-</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>He only managed to wrap his own fingers around the other boy's pale wrist and then take his hands. - "I-I'm fine... I'm just a little dizzy" -Heeseung noticed how his voice was hoarse and raspy and that thanks to the cloudy brain he could barely form a coherent sentence.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>But, realistically, that was the least of his problems right now,<em> he didn't remember anything.</em> he didn't even know the name of the beauty he had sitting on his lap while he was on the bed leaving soothing kisses on his temple right now.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "Mhmm..." - The boy did not look very convinced, still sitting on his lap he put his palm on Heeseung's forehead to check his temperature, once he verified everything was normal, he stood up. - "Yesterday your head hurt a lot too, I'll make an appointment with the doctor for you this week, Heeseung, and I won't take no for an answer."</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Heeseung saw how the boy walked to where his phone was on a table, something that looked like a black iPhone and took that moment to check him out, he was tall, more than 1.75 but smaller than Heeseung's 1.82, thin, very model like looking, he wore loose black pants and a loose gray turtleneck sweater and black socks looking way too comfortable so probably lived with him or they were very close...</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Well, remembering the kiss he gave him a few minutes ago and when he said "Love" the black haired guy he had right there couldn't be just any sex doll or prostitute, right?</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>or a friend...</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Ah, Heeseung wasn't really one for prostitutes or sex dolls anyway.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Then he looked down at himself, he was sitting on a large white bed, two people could sleep in it quite comfortably and next to the bed, on the wall, there was a big window where he could see a kind of a wide street, apparently he was living in a building, on a very high floor.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>He got out of the bed, noticing that he was only wearing boxers and stood up, the floor was wooden and clean, the walls of the whole place were light, different shades of white, he saw a modern gray furniture in the corner of the room where a laptop rested, he couldn't help but touch the screen, only to see in the background a photo of him and the cute boy smiling together on what appeared to be a beach, along with other people he couldn't recognize.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "Heeseung! Breakfast is ready! what are you doing? The food's gonna get cold!"- He heard the other boy say as he walked into the room and to his groggy brain the only thing he could think of to say was:</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "You look cute" -</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>He said that when the other finally entered the room, and well, it's not that he was lying, the pale skinned one had beautiful and well-defined features, beautiful enough to want to stare at him for a long, long time.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>He watched as his soft pale cheeks turned pink, black eyes turned into pretty little crescent moons that looked down at the ground shyly and a smile adorned his face. - "You always say those things to me when I least expect it..." -he shook his head and decided to leave a small kiss on Heeseung's cheek, realizing that the other was contemplating the photo they had as a wallpaper on the laptop where they were hanging out with friends.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Him and Heeseung on the beach...</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "I miss when we could go out like that"- He sighed a little wistfully. - "Now with the poor quality of the air and the pandemic, we have to go everywhere with restrictions" -</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Heeseung nodded, trying to take in every bit of information he could, his brain trying to fill in the information it needed. Then felt the pretty boy slip into his arms which were now resting around his tiny waist, the shorter one placed a little kiss on his bare shoulder. - "Your food is ready... let's go have breakfast, love?"-</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Heeseung looked to the side as he pressed the body of his lover against him, he did not know very well who he was but something he did know was that he transmitted warmth and confidence, the other boy felt safe he took advantage of the fact that they had a mirror in the room to observe himself and his partner, the beauty looked so small compared to him, and his slightly more tanned skin contrasted with the other's white, milky one, he could also appreciate his own appearance, his hair was long and black, almost wavy, he also had piercings of the same color in his right ear .</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>And even after all of this he still couldn't ask his adorable companion for his name, I mean he could but he didn't know how, like... how does he explain that he forgot who the other was? maybe he was going to hurt him and no, Heeseung didn't want to fuck it up this early on, he just woke up.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>And simply because he could and because his lover was pretty, he bent down a little and slid his tongue into his tender and sweet mouth, starting a slow and wet game between lips and tongues, making the lowest sigh in pleasure.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>-"Hee-Heeseung" -The boy groaned, putting his hands on his chest to create a little bit of distance between the two. - "Y-Your food is ready... Come on... N-no" - But Heeseung was more entertained now biting and sucking on the white neck. - "T-The f-food is gonna get-cold, Heeseung" -</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>And everything in Heeseung's mind had already gone to shit, his lower stomach already felt wet and hot, in need of attention and he was not one to resist those kinds of sensations and well, having to the beauty here ready for him... Why not take advantage of it?</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>He took the black-haired's hips and put him facing the big window, he wouldn't penetrate him, but he needed to unwind, especially after the fucking rollercoaster of emotions he had just experienced. He forcefully began to rub his growing bulge against the other's bum right over the pants, Heeseung didn't have time to undress him.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "Ugh..." - He heard the pretty boy moan under his breath as he rested his cheek on the glass, Heeseung continued to thrust against the smaller one as the grip on his hips grew stronger and he growled against his ear.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>-"G-God... Heeseung... M-My love are you... You're being very too r-rough" -</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Heeseung simply grunted back, his clouded mind needing more, begging him for relaxation. He moved slightly away to take his member out of his boxers and lower the beautiful boy's pants, and almost started drooling when he saw the beautiful shape of his legs that despite being thin had beautiful curves, then he grabbed his black underwear, lifting it up to his waist being careful not to hurt him, so that the pretty boy would be tight for him.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "Come on, princess, spread your legs" -</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>The one with the milky skin let out a pretty moan and did as Heeseung asked, allowing him to place his hard member between his thighs, creating fiction against the lower part of his genitals, which were still covered by the boxer.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Heeseung saw the shorter one bring his legs together and, after letting him adjust, he brought a hand to the long, pretty neck, gripping it tightly but not enough to make it difficult for him to breathe his other hand secured the thrusts by holding the other's bony hips.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>-"Good boy"- he said in a ragged gasp as he thrusted harder, the thick, wet head of his cock brushing the other's testicles over his clothes with each thrust.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>The pale man gasped, squeezing his thighs together every time Heeseung asked and losing himself in the pleasure of the friction. - "I-I'm going to cum... H-Heeseung I-I can't..." - He tried to say, choking in moans after several thrusts.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "You don't have permission, princess, now be good and hold it for me" - Heeseung growled in a hoarse voice, the raven whimpered and rested his forehead on the glass while Heeseung's hips hit his and their skins were creating a wet sound with each one of the thrusts.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "P-Please ..." - He begged, pressing his legs together to give Heeseung and himself more pleasure. - "P-Please Hee-Heeseung I... I-I can't"- he whimpered until he felt Heeseung's hand tighten around his throat, vision became blurry and lost eyes only managed to stare at the ceiling while Heeseung thrusted even harder between his legs.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "On your knees, come on baby, quick" -he heard Heeseung order and did as he was told, opening his mouth quickly. Heeseung thrusted his member fully into the pale man's throat, emptying his load in there causing an intense orgasm in the youngest, who came with his eyes closed and trembling from the intensity.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>-"Shit"- Heeseung growled, his right hand grabbing the other's delicate jawline, as he thrusted deep and slowly down his throat, the underside of his cock rubbing deliciously on the black haired's tongue. "Ah... Shit" -he groaned again, cleaning the tip of his penis on the other man's tongue.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Glassy black eyes looked up at him, and Heeseung couldn't help but smile - "You came untouched, pretty thing"- he said as he saw the beauty that was kneeling in front of him blush trying to look away from him, the taller one took his hands sweetly and helped him up. - "You deserve more than that, princess" -</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "N-No, it's fi-fine Ah! Hee-Seung!" -The smaller one was now in the arms of the other, back pressed to his chest he felt Heeseung's skilled hands pump his extremely sensitive member, he came less than a minute ago, Heeseung knew that he was over stimulated.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>He tried, unsuccessfully, to remove the arms of the tallest one from around his waist and quickly found himself seeing stars in a second orgasm. - "A-Aaah!" -It was almost a shriek what he let out when he came the second time and he went to black, fainting from pure pleasure, feeling his body falling...</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Heeseung caught him in his arms and took him to bed, after cleaning him with a damp cloth, he took advantage of the time and walked to the kitchen opening the boy's phone, since he had no idea of anything, the only thing he could understand well was that his precious lover's name was Park Sunghoon, he had access to the messages and so on but no context, he wasn't going to understand anyway and Sunghoon would soon wake up.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "Heeseung?" - He heard the boy's sweet voice and smiled, he could get used to this.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "Baby?"- He replied, walking into the room and sitting next to him.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "How... How long did I sleep?"- He asked completely disoriented, still dizzy from the orgasm.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "10 minutes or less... Are you feeling well?" - Heeseung asked with a smile and the moment the other nodded he took his hand and placed a kiss on it. - "So, let's have breakfast?"-</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Sunghoon laughed cutely, loving the romantic gesture and nodded. -"It must be cold already..."-</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>They had a quiet and pleasant morning, Heeseung did not remember anything at all, but from the conversations he had with his boyfriend he could deduce that he had not been in an accident or something, he did not ask directly but according to what Sunghoon told him, yesterday they had done things together, like going to see to buy food and even watched a movie at home.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <em>How come his memory was erased in one day?</em>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>At night Heeseung was laying down on the bed that belonged to both of them, ah, he also found out that he had been living with his boyfriend for a year and both had been in a relationship for three years.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Sunghoon leaned over and rested his cheek on his chest, deep jet black eyes connecting with Heeseung's light brown ones.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "Is there any particular reason why you have to be this pretty?"- The one with the lighter eyes whispered hugging Sunghoon with one arm around his waist, the other smiled widely and placed a chaste kiss on his chest.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "Heeseung... Enough with the compliments, I don't like blushing..." -he said with a laugh as Heeseung placed another tender kiss on Sunghoon's smile.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>It didn't take long for them to fall asleep, although they were home all day, Heeseung was so tired, feeling as if his body had run a marathon.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <strong>1...</strong>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <strong>2...</strong>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <strong>3...</strong>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <em>- "Jay ... Jay! Jay you're bleeding" -</em>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <em>- "Someone has to do it, Heeseung" -</em>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <em>- "J-Jay, wait" -</em>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <em>Between blurred images he could see his companion take what appeared to be a USB port and plug it behind his left ear.</em>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <em>- "JAY"</em>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <em>- "No... I don't feel anything, Heeseung."</em>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <em>He couldn't see well, they were in a dark place and there was little light that had reached over their heads, as if there were windows on top of them, his body, Heeseung felt his own body being trapped between two walls and his companion.</em>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <em>- "Y-You... Your leg" -</em>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <em>Shit, Heeseung was feeling nervous, his stomach was twisting and his body pressure was low as he shivered with his heart beating at 1000%.</em>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <em>- "Heeseung I can't feel shit" - his partner repeated again and that was when he could focus his eyes on the floor, there was an open silver briefcase. "we have to go," Jay said as he struggled to his feet.</em>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <em>It was there when a sound bomb flooded Heeseung's eardrums, police sirens and loud voices calling out to them, it was very loud, the sound was very loud, his head was going to explode.</em>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <strong>1...</strong>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "Heeseung"-</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <strong>2...</strong>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "Heeseung"-</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>He couldn't breathe, his heart was beating faster and faster.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "Heeseung, honey, wake up"-</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>He finally opened his eyes and realized that he was sitting on the bed with Sunghoon touching his arm as he looked at him worriedly, the gentle hands of his boyfriend resting on his cheeks.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "My love, please look at me, Heeseung ... Heeseung you're fine, it's okay my love"-</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>But the other couldn't breathe, the sensations he felt were so real, the fear, the anxiety, the nerves, the grief, everything felt so real that he was not going to forget easily, he tried to calm down as he looked at the black orbs of his boy but couldn't.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "S-Sunghoon ... Jay ... J-Jay he ..."-</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "Breathe, breathe my love, breathe."-</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Long minutes passed between gasps from Heeseung because he felt like he was going to drown and words of love coming from his boyfriend's gentle lips, who helped him get back to the reality they were in, touched his hair, kissed his face, whatever helped Heeseung to back to reality.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>-Hey... Chamomile helps "-Sunghoon whispered giving him a hot cup of chamomile water, Heeseung took it as he watching his boyfriend sitting next to him on the bed and who then started stroking his hair.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "Sunghoon, Jay... He... Is he okay?"- he asked once he was calmer, his boyfriend lowered his gaze and sighed.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "Love, we don't know anyone named Jay ... Or at least I don't" -</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "B-But ..." -</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "You're tired, Heeseung" -Sunghoon said softly kissing the boy's tanned cheek. - "I really don't know anyone with that name and you haven't told me about anyone named Jay either... Maybe you are mistaking him with Yeonjun?" -</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "Yeonjun?"-</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "Mhm... One of your best friends, you both went to school together and now are in the same university or well, technically since it is only online because of the virus ..."</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Heeseung knew what he had heard and the boy's name echoed in his eardrums so many times that confusing it was impossible, also between "Jay" and "Yeonjun" there were many letters of difference, but still he knew that he had to take advantage of every piece of information that it was offered to him, so the conversation about Yeonjun was not unnecessary.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "He's fine?"-</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "Yes, or at least I think so, you told me that on Monday you guys talked and planned to see each other as soon as you had time."-</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Heeseung nodded and put the cup on the bedside table.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Monday huh...</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Sounded like a short period of time, so Yeonjun might help him complete the missing parts of his story.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Sunghoon kissed his shoulder. - "Do you feel any better?"-</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "Y-Yeah... Just... Just a little distressed, babe" - He said laying back with his head on the pillow, Sunghoon leaned back with him and started massaging his his cheek gently, hoping to reassure him even if was just a little.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Sunghoon knew his boyfriend better than anyone, he knew how naturally anxious he was and how to help him with it. Most of the time the best course of action was to distract him, he began by telling him anecdotes of the day or things he had seen on television and he noticed how the big-eyed man was slowly relaxing, at one point they were both talking in low voices, almost whispers ...</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>It was late, probably around 3 in the morning, they were very tired.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "So he forgot that he was on an ice rink and ran to hug you only to fall on his face?" - Heeseung whispered with a smile, Sunghoon was telling him about that time that his best friend, Jake, had come to greet him at his figure skating practice and forgetting any common sense, he got into the ice rink with normal shoes ending in the ground and with an ugly mark on his left cheek.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>-"Yeah, we still laugh at that"-Sunghoon said with a smile on his face. Heeseung laughed and hugged the black-eyed one against his chest." I'm tired, Sunghoon."-</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "Let's go to sleep then, my love..." -</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>The next day arrived without any more problems, Heeseung watched television while Sunghoon cooked, he would like to help him but he really had no fucking idea where he was or who he was, much less was he going to remember how to cook.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>A phone began to ring and Heeseung assumed it was Sunghoon's, when his boyfriend looked at him strangely and leaving the kitchen aside for a second he told him. - "Heeseung, won't you answer?" -</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "Huh?" -</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "Your phone, love" - Sunghoon said with a giggle pointing to their room.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Heeseung stood up quickly, wait... he had a phone? and he ran to the room, following the sound he opened the drawer of the bedside table and saw the number of the caller.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"Yeonjun".</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "Hello?"-</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "Heeseung! You finally answer, you son of a bitch" -</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "Eh..." -</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "Hey, I'm just playing with you, I'm actually glad to hear from you, bro" -</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "W-We talked on Monday, right?" -Heeseung wanted to confirm the information that his boyfriend had given him the night before, also, see if he could get a little more information from the boy on the other side of the line.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "A 5-minute call with you telling me that you feel bad doesn't count as" talking "for me, but you're right" - Yeonjun answered. - "Hey, look, I have a job for you ... There are many... Well, you know, there are many people who have heard about you and want to contact you, bro, and well I... Sunghoon said... Look ,I have some jobs... But they're safe, I promise "-</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "Jobs?"-</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "Yes, I'm going to send you the information and details in a message, yes? I have chosen the safest ones... I know you don't like wasting time but they are simple, safe and best of all, they pay well" -</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Some voices were heard behind the line that made his friend laugh. - "Hey, Heeseung, I'm really happy to hear that you're doing well... See you later, yeah? love you."</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>And Heeseung was left staring at his phone, Yeonjun hung up so suddenly that he didn't have time to process anything; Job? safe? he also mentioned Sunghoon...</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "Love, lunch is ready... Is there something wrong?"- Sunghoon asked as he approached the room looking at his boyfriend, who looked extremely confused.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "It's n-nothing babe... come here" - Heeseung said taking Sunghoon's wrist roughly and laying down on the bed, causing him to fall sitting on his hips, with his knees on either side of his torso, then began to rub his bulge with Sunghoon's butt.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"You can't do this to me e-every time I have the food ready for you, Heeseung" -Sunghoon said scolding him as he gasped and felt his boyfriend's erection forming under his hips.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Heeseung chuckled, because his boyfriend was right, he always got horny when the other was making him food, not that he planned it though it simply happened. His big hands were now holding onto the boy's tiny waist, keeping him in place on top of him. - "I-I'm sorry, baby but it's ... let's just say it's my way of releasing stress, s-shit, it's not enough" -</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Sunghoon pulled his boyfriend in with a kiss, making him sit on the bed so he was sitting this time on the lap of the brunet now looking at his crotch, he brought his pale hands to the elder's baggy pants, pulling out the boy's member and starting to pump it with both hands.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>-"Shit, Sunghoon"- Heeseung growled hoarsely as he felt the contact of the long, thin phalanxes enveloping his member and lowered his boyfriend's pants to insert a finger inside the boy.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "Hee-Heeseung" -Sunghoon hid his face in the older man's neck while he kept pumping his erection while he was being dilated.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>After a while, they were both close and Heeseung stood up, putting Sunghoon against the wall and spreading his legs - "Be a good boy, yes?" - He said between moans as he penetrated his boyfriend quickly, Sunghoon let out a small cry of surprise, looking for support with his hands in Heeseung's arms that grabbed his waist as he felt him come inside him, causing his orgasm, cum ending up on the wall while he was filled with Heeseung's.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "You're so good to me" - The older said, kissing the Sunghoon's neck as he slowly thrusted into him a couple of times and slid his arms back, this time taking Sunghoon's waist with his hands, instead of his arms. - "So good for me ..." -</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Sunghoon panted and placed his hands on the thickest ones of his boyfriend, licked his own lips and tilted his head to kiss the boy.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>A wet kiss, lips soft and soaked in saliva, tongues touching in a slow, almost lazy dance, Sunghoon felt the last thrusts of the older man finishing painting his insides white as they kissed.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "Yours Heeseung ... Yours..." - He said between kisses and sighs.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>One of them was going to have to clean the wall...</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>The next day Sunghoon had to go see his best friend, he said something about celebrating his birthday, invited Heeseung but he refused, saying that he should spend time alone with his friends, he didn't want to feel like a burden either, Sunghoon should have his own time.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>So, taking advantage of the fact that he would be alone for a large part of the day, he decided to call Yeonjun.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "Yeonjun"</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "Lee Heeseung! Nice to know you're alive" -</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "yeah, I was calling you about the... jobs you mentioned" -</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "I know your situation, Heeseung, I know you need the money... So, I have a few jobs ready, people have heard of you, Heeseung, you are well known in Seoul" .-</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "Yes?"-</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "Pfff! After everything that happened? Of course" .-</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Heeseung frowned, what did Yeonjun mean by "everything that happened?" But the moment he was going to ask him, he got interrupted. </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "Ok! I sent the location to your phone, see you as soon as you get there" -</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>And Heeseung's Bambi eyes couldn't help but look at the phone screen feeling more lost than he had before, a new habit of his apparently.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>It seemed like finding out what had happened to him was going to be more difficult than he thought.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>It was like the whole fucking world spoke in morse code or something...</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Today he had work so he dressed in something simple, black skinny jeans and a shirt of the same color, sneakers and he was ready, he activated the black bathroom glass so he could look at himself in the mirror, damn, at least he looked better, his skin had a bit of a glow and his hair looked good.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>He finished adjusting his ear rings and left the apartment.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Heeseung and Sunghoon lived in a normal place, it was not extremely expensive but not cheap either, he took a good look at the mega-building as he walked towards the elevator, big, maybe too much. was it because of the overcrowding that the city had that they decided to make Mega Buildings?</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>It was to be expected that this one was full of life, there were many people in the apartment where he and his boyfriend lived, it even had a full on gym and different small stores.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "Hey! Heeseung!" - He heard a boy's voice, he seemed happy, he wore a loose black tank top that was tucked into his pants, he seemed to be exercising, his hair was dark brown and the right side was bleached and dyed with a light blue, almost gray, he also wore some eyeliner.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "Hey ..." - He said, returning the greeting, but what oh what the fuck, he couldn't remember any names so he had to play it off and the only thing he did was wave back, fucking lame, the other boy seemed older than him and was a bit shorter.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "I already missed seeing you outside your apartment" -He said crossing his arms, with a smile. - "Where are you going?"-</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "Ah, Yeonjun has some jobs for me" -</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "Yeonjun? that damn fox, he always has something up his sleeve" -said the boy with a laugh, apparently he was fond of Yeonjun. - "Since you mentioned the jobs, when you have time come take a walk around the gym, I know maybe it's too early, but you're one of the best fighting, Heeseung, also, it pays well" - He said touching the shoulder of the tallest .</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "Fighting? I ..." -</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "San! Come on boy, we need you in training" -</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "See you later, little bro, take care, and say hi to Sunghoon for me" -Said the boy happily as he turned his back on him and went back to the gym.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>San?</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Heeseung just shook his head, boy he had a lot to think about... He kept walking towards the elevator, which was made of metal, it had 6 LED screens on one of its walls that seemed to give news and hey, it was quite slow, so at least it would have something to do while going down the 7 floors.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "Do you hate your meat? ARASAKA IMPLANTS" -</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Ah, Heeseung did remember some of this, that scary commercial that Sunghoon didn't like to see because it was too graphic, a bald, naked man who was kneeling in the dark as if he was in the most terrible depression, completely cowering in himself, A yellow light bulb shone on him over his back and the rest of the room was black, the man peeled off the skin of his face showing everything in the process; flesh, nerves, blood, etc, then the company slogan.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Implants had become very common in 2077, they made life easier for humans and were more resistant than a piece of meat, I mean, what do you prefer, have a common arm of flesh and blood or an invincible metallic one?</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>well, it depends on the person.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>There are implants for all types of lives, some for aesthetic or combat, even if you were unlucky enough to be born with a small penis you could get an implant the size you want, if you wanted to change the features of your face ... Damn, there is everything , it was not even strange to see people who no longer looked human, just robots as they changed most of their features for metal parts ...</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Hell, but the big problem was that implants, as you might imagine, are expensive, well... Good implants.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"Ding!"</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Heeseung heard the elevator bell and got out, adjusting his brown eyes to the light, the weather was good and the sky was blue, it didn't take him long to start looking for Yeonjun, and there he was, sitting at the little ramen stand that it was outside his building.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>- "Hello handsome" - Yeonjun said with a smile and Heeseung saw it</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Fucking shit, Yeonjun was beautiful.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="afterword preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="end notes module">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello there! so basically I didn't update this before because originally I'm posting it in spanish on Wattpad, there I'm more active and tbh I haven't had the time to translate it well until now so... Hopefully you can forgive me lol</p><p> </p><p>I'll be more active from now on with this story because it's one of my favorites.</p><p> </p><p>Thank you! once again for taking time of your day to read my stories! I hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                   </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fair complexion, cotton candy like hair up in half a ponytail, he also had colored tattoos all over his neck and collarbones and he wore a white shirt with a faux fur coat of the same color which had drawings that looked like graffiti on it, jeans and large white sneakers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-H-Hey "-Heeseung was interrupted by Yeonjun's arms that wrapped around his neck in a sweet hug, a sweet cotton cologne sneaked up his nose.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I missed you so much, Heeseung" -Yeonjun said, he could see the affection and honesty of his words in the tone he used, his chin resting on Heeseung's shoulder who returned the hug.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Missed you too, Yeonjun" -He said with a soft smile, separating a little from the cute boy, who was around the same height as him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun smiled, bright red lips stretched and blue eyes narrowed. - "Glad to hear that, well, as I told you in the phone I know you don't like being off the market for a long time but Sunghoon... You must understand that he... He is just trying to protect you, Heeseung" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung nodded, still trying to assimilate all the information he was receiving as he was guided by Yeonjun to what appeared to be his car, it was graphite color, quite wide and long like the ones that were so popular in 1980... Fuck, almost 100 years ago, but more modern, it had 3 pairs of front wheels and 1 pair on the back, the roof of the car was a darker gray and the wheels were decorated with red flowers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "So I took care of only looking for safe jobs!" -He said once they were standing right outside of the car. - "They don't pay as much as the ones we did before but I figured you'd like them anyway..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And this was where Heeseung wondered:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> what the fuck did he use to do with his life?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Surely something normal since he had a seemingly decent life and a beautiful boy by his side, I mean, Sunghoon would not be with someone that wasn't... our would he?... Damn, he was really confused, he understood a little about how Seoul worked, the city itself, had many memories for him but precisely those that had to do with his past life had been erased from his hard drive as if someone had been in charge of doing it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-Anyway, Heeseung, I got you this job with a friend... "- The pink haired man kept talking and the black-haired man chose to escape inside of his head instead of listening to him while he was driving. -"His name is Kang Taehyun, I transferred all his data to your phone anyways, but basically he is the owner of the Kang taxi company, you know "-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung nodded - "What do I have to do, Yeonjun?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Nothing complicated, just participate in some simple hacks... You have implants that do that for you anyways, so it won't be too difficult, just follow the instructions in your software. Also, the pay is really good since Taehyun doesn't really trust anyone else" - Yeonjun laughed - "Come on, we're close"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun parked the car in front of the main branch of Kang's company and before Heeseung could get out, he reached into his glove compartment and gave Heeseung a pistol, it was small, compact and graphite in color with black details and it was loaded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Yeonjun?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "It's supposed to be a safe job, Heeseung but anyway, in case something happens I want you to come out fine" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung took the gun and put it inside his jacket, hoping he didn't have to use it because he was too confused to know how to aim at something properly. He then looked at Yeonjun before he leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. - "Have a good day Heeseung and let me know when I have to come and pick you up" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung smiled and nodded before getting out of the car and looking at the branch, it seemed simple, 2 floors, there was a line outside of this with people probably complaining, he decided to enter and between whispers he made his way to a drone that was helping people with simple questions.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I'm looking for Kang Taehyun" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Mr. Kang is not available, sir, do you want something else?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Yeonjun sent me, Choi Yeonjun" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The drone made a sound alerting Heeseung that he was processing what he said and was quick to respond.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Please follow me, Mr. Kang is waiting for you" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Ah preferential treatment" "privileged client" "We have been waiting for more than 1 hour" - Heeseung listened to the complaints of the people who were there and he really did not blame them but he could not help laughing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He followed the drone to a door and the whole scene changed drastically, from a simple and boring office painted white and in a modern minimalist style to a low-light maze in neon and green, anyway. It was not difficult for him to see the drone that guided him through the corridors until he reached what appeared to be a control room full of screens and monitors.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Finally" -Taehyun said, he didn't look be older than 25 and was a little shorter than Heeseung, his hair completely bleached reaching a perfect platinum blonde, undercut, little makeup and completely dressed in black expensive clothes, He was also quite slim and had an elegant vibe, but Heeseung supposes that was to be expected of a boy who at his young age already had a company. - "Lee Heeseung, right?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Yes, I'm happy be able to meet you, Kang Taehyun, the young mythical businessman of this city" - Heeseung said with a happy smile, Yeonjun's friend was famous, his company was very successful and well known yet no one had ever seen him in real life which made some people believe he wasn't even real, Heeseung assumes this is what Yeonjun was referring to when he spoke of Kang's mistrust.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung, I'd rather be a living myth than live inside the filthy mouths of the shit of people who live in this city ... It's much better if no one knows how I look, sound or move, don't you think? Especially in Seoul, You better than anyone know how this city works, right? " -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "That's what everyone says, yeah" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Great, listen, so we can stop wasting time" - Kang stood up and crossed his arms as he showed the monitors to Heeseung. "Some of my taxis are being corrupted by a virus that the fucking fourth-rate mobsters called the Tyger Claws have created, you know they are not a threat, not a real one at least, but they are fucking with my company and thanks to them I have to deal with a line of angry customers who don't know why the fuck one of my taxis crashed into their car or went crazy when they were just trying to get home" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Then I have to hack your taxis and make them go back to normal, right?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "You understand quickly" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "One detail, how am I supposed to find these corrupted taxis?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Don't worry about that, they are corrupted but I can still track them" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung should thank the professional implants he had that he remembered how to hack, without them it was certain that he could not have returned to work, get used to hacking, tracking, aiming a gun, skills that were necessary in Seoul to survive were in these.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--- --- --- --- --- ---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "What do you mean you got him a job?! -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Sunghoon, listen-"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "No! No, Yeonjun you know... You, better than anyone know that he has to rest and you...behind my back, Yeonjun?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Well shit, Sunghoon, you know your boyfriend better than I do, you know that he would have died alive if you kept him locked in that apartment" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Well at least he would've been safe!" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Sunghoon, that Heeseung is not a child and also it's a fucking safe job!"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "It better fucking be, Yeonjun, because if not not, I'll take care of breaking your fucking neck and sell what's left of you on the black market!" - The black-haired man threatened, cutting off the call.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Of all the people you could have chosen to date you had to pick the most aggressive doll in Seoul, Heeseung" - Yeonjun said as he subtly shook her head and looked at the screen of his phone, one hand on the steering wheel of the car and when he heard someone honking the horn to get him to move, stress got the better of him. - "Shut up you old bitch!" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--- --- --- --- --- </p><p> </p><p>- "All ready, Kang" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taehyun smiled in relief. - "Finally"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Let me know if you continue having problems, I don't think the Tyger Claw will try to send you another virus but hey, we never know" .-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Thanks, Heeseung, I'll transfer your pay in a few hours" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "See you" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When leaving the company, again  being escorted by the drone, he realized that at least four hours had passed, the sun was already going setting and it must have been around 7 p.m.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As soon as he spotted Yeonjun's car, parked right where he had left it earlier, he felt a familiar body hug him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Damn fool why did you leave without telling me?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Sunghoon, my love... what... What are you doing here?"- Heeseung said hugging him back as he looked at Yeonjun for answers about why his boyfriend was there, the one with pink hair leaning against his car.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Your princess forced me to bring him here" -He answered with a laugh- "He couldn't believe that his poor angel was working" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-"go to hell, Yeonjun"- Sunghoon said casually as he lifted his chin from where he was, resting on Heeseung's chest to look into his eyes. - "Heeseung why didn't you tell me you were going out?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Honey I... I forgot, you know how confused I have been and I uh..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon's glowing black eyes were shining and his pale hands cupped his boyfriend's face. - "It's okay, baby, just... don't do it again" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I promise" - Heeseung said before they both leaned in to press their lips together. A few minutes passed and Yeonjun witnessed Heeseung's large hands moving down Sunghoon's back to squeeze his ass.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes and growled- "Damn pigs you are not going to fuck in front of me and outside the company of one of my best friends, get in the car, we are near your apartment anyway, you can wait for a bit" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-Ah, we know how to behave, Yeonjun "- Heeseung said as he put one of his arms around Sunghoon's waist while the three of them walked towards the car.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Oh do you?" - Yeonjun let out a sarcastic laugh - "Do you, really, Heeseung? Yes of course, sorry, my bad, like that time when we went to eat ramen and out of nowhere you got horny and took Sunghoon to the bathroom" - He said opening the pilot door. - "AND ON MY BIRTHDAY!"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung looked into his boyfriend's eyes, had they really done that? Sunghoon blushed and giggled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "It only happened once Yeonjun, get over it" - Sunghoon replied laughing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Once was enough and that one time was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life, I had to hack a music system in 3 seconds or less so that you guys could fuck in peace and it wouldn't be heard throughout the restaurant" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they got home it was already dark, well the sky to be more specific since the bright neon lights of the city never went out, Heeseung said goodbye to his pink haired friend and entered the building where he and Sunghoon lived.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Did you see Jake?" - Heeseung asked as they waited for the elevator.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Yeah, we talked for a few hours" - he answered with a soft smile, Sunghoon seemed tired, so Heeseung took him in his arms and let him rest against his chest once they were in the elevator.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they were about to reach the floor, Sunghoon stirred in his arms and began to kiss Heeseung, he needed to feel his boyfriend, he had missed him so much today.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wet and lazy kisses, quite loud ones, Heeseung's tongue soon invaded Sunghoon's warm mouth, who was more than happy to receive it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I missed you, Heeseung" -The black-haired man whispered between kisses, the one with darker skin smiled and pressed his body closer to Sunghoon's, the elevator had stopped, they were on the 14th floor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I missed you too, beautiful" - He replied, taking Sunghoon by the hips and pressing him against one of the iron walls of the elevator, you could see the whole city from there, turning his back on the monitors that were broadcasting the news, Heeseung soon began to simulate thrusts against the younger.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Ah... Heeseung" -Sunghoon rested his head on the wall as he spread his legs a little to give him a little bit more access and rested his palms on the wall, his fingernails looking for a bit of support.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Come on darling, I'm not going to fuck you in public" -said the brown-eyed boy kissing his cheek as his fingers wrapped around Sunghoon's slim neck and his other arm around his waist. the black haired looked at him over his shoulder, straight into his eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "A-Am I not pretty enough for people to see you fucking me?"- He asked in a low voice with his gaze dropping to ground as he felt Heeseung removing his hands from his neck and hips to hug him around the waist.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "On the contrary, doll ... You are so beautiful that I only want you for me, only I can see you like this" - He said placing a kiss on the younger's sweet and tender cheek, making him blush and bite his lip and then smile, displaying those cute pronounced fangs that Heeseung liked so much. -"Besides"- he added hoarsely, bringing his lips to his ear -"you know what I think of dolls that don't know their place, right?"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon closed his eyes at the tone and the words, an electric current of pure pleasure flooded his nervous system, he loved when Heeseung dominated him, made him feel safe, he was her boyfriend, he trusted him, long ago he had guaranteed him access to his privacy, to his person, to his body and he did not regret it, Heeseung took care of him, Heeseung made him feel valued.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Y-Yes..." - He dared to open his eyes to look at him again, Heeseung's gaze was dark...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was going to be a long ... and a <em>very</em> pleasant night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--- --- -</p><p> </p><p>- "Shit ... I was really rough with you last night, baby" - Heeseung said with a smile as he contemplated his own back in the mirror of the shower, Sunghoon scratched him like never before, the warm water falling on both of them and Sunghoon sighed as he rested his cheek on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- Mhm... At some point I couldn't feel my legs "- He said with a small pout leaving a little kiss on the older's wet shoulder and then looking up at Heeseung's chocolate eyes -" So you can deal with some scratches"- the youngest stroked the boy's scratched back, who kissed his hair nodding.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Of course I can, after all it was for a good cause..." - Heeseung laughed hugging him while they both laughed, the slightly smaller body fit in his arms perfectly...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>they remained silent and hugged a little more for a while , Sunghoon occasionally leaving kisses on his wet skin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I love you, Heeseung" -He said, looking into the taller's eyes, loving being able to connect with his boyfriend in the most intimate way, and connecting through the soul was something that not everyone achieved with their partners.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- I love you too, Sunghoon "- Heeseung replied in a whisper on top of the youngest's red lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>While enjoying a comfortable silence, the warm water falling on them and the atmosphere of love that surrounded them, Heeseung decided to explore the younger boy's body until he reached the lower part of his stomach.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Someday I'll have your babies..." - Sunghoon said as he watched his boyfriend touch his now flat abdomen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "A baby? Sunghoon... Are you willing to get an implant?" - Heeseung raised his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was not at all strange that people in the year 2077 assembled and disassembled like toys, implants were basically used as flesh accessories for human beings and EVERYTHING, absolutely EVERYTHING was replaceable, so it was not at all strange to see a couple of the same sex to have babies, all you had to do was visit the doctor and put on a synthetic uterus.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Yes... If... Well, if that's what we both decide, obviously" - The shorter one blushed, Heeseung rested his hands on Sunghoon's waist and the younger held them. - "But always uhm... Really since we met I've wanted to... Well... To have a baby... Your baby" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- - - - - - - - - - -</p><p> </p><p>Hey look at Kang Taehyun</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you once again for reading! Have a great day/night!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It can help if you read this while listening to: "Thin White Lies" by 5SOS.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung smiled sweetly, taking his boyfriend's hand with his and placed a soft kiss on the back of it. - "When the time is right, my love..." - then he kissed his cheek as they looked into each other's eyes through the mirror, Sunghoon resting his back on the older man's chest and one of Heeseung's hands resting on his flat stomach. . - "When the time is right, we are going to get you that implant and we are going to have babies" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon couldn't help but smile at the idea, he and Heeseung having children and living a quiet life where they could take care of their children without his boyfriend having to work so hard...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It sounded like a dream.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But one that Sunghoon was more than willing to make come true, no matter how much it costed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>- "To a whorehouse?" -</p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung..."-</p><p> </p><p>- "You know I'll go anyway, it's a lot of money, but I can't hide it from Sunghoon, Yeonjun, I'm sorry, I can't fulfill the discretion you ask of me." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "It's going in and out, a simple job, your princess won't notice" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Yeonjun, he is my boyfriend and he should know, besides how do you know that he will say no?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung, Sunghoon is literally the embodiment of the word prudish, the only time he stops being one is when he's horny and that only happens with you." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "First, don't talk about him like that and second, it's not how you describe it, look, I'll tell him about this today and I'll talk to you once we're done talking" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Fuck, Heeseung, c'mon..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Talk to you later" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung ended the call while sitting on the edge of his bed, wearing a loose white shirt and knee-length black shorts, he put his phone down on the bed and stood up to see his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Baby" - Heeseung said, leaving the bedroom, catching the attention of Sunghoon who was having a glass of water in the kitchen while listening to some music at a low volume. - "I have something to tell you" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Uh? What is it, Heeseung? How do you feel? is it the headaches again?" - He said as he got a little closer to his boyfriend with the intention of measuring his temperature.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I uh yeah, I mean no, I..." - He sighed. - "Everything's good, babe, it's just about a job that Yeonjun offered me."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "What's it about?" - Sunghoon tilted his head a little, he knew it couldn't be a good thing, Heeseung wouldn't be telling him if it was like that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Well, someone wants to hire me to get info on a sex trafficking network and well, basically they traffic in everything but for that I have to meet a hacker in a brothel/club called Vacancy and-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Before he could finish Sunghoon had dropped the glass of water from his hands, breaking on the floor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung came over to help him. - "Sunghoon" -He said taking the boy's wrists so he wouldn't touch the glasses.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "N-no I-I" - Sunghoon seemed on the verge of bursting into tears and the older one wrapped his arms around his body, moving away from the broken glass, he would clean them later. - "I-I trust you H-Heeseung, I-I just... Don't think that..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung frowned and hugged his boy, her boyfriend seemed on the brink of an anxiety attack. - "Baby I'm going to cancel the contract, okay? In fact, I haven't even confirmed to Yeonjun and-I ..."-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "n-no! n-no Heeseung we, we need the money and I am not going to interfere with your work just... I...  lately I have been very sensitive" - Sunghoon said a little embarrassed, staring at the ground as Heeseung wiped away his tears with his thumb.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Love..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "It really i-is okay Heeseung, just... I'm just very sensitive" -Sunghoon looked down, thick black eyelashes contrasted with his white skin and Heeseung placed a kiss on his forehead and then let the boy find a safe place on his chest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They held each other for a few minutes, Heeseung occasionally kissing his younger's raven hair as he held him in his arms, Sunghoon really seemed affected but if it was out of jealousy or insecurity his boyfriend would have told him, so Heeseung really wondered what it was what affected him so much.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sunghoon was usually so composed...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Wanna come with me?"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- " Mm?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Do you wanna come with me while I work?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "N-No... No, Heeseung I trust you" - Sunghoon sighed, still a little bit anxious while raising his head just a little bit to press a kiss to Heeseung's jawline. - "I really trust you, please forgive me for reacting like this" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "You sure?"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I'm sure" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "We're here" - Yeonjun said, completely dressed in black leather.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "And I'm still wondering why the fuck you're wearing sunglasses at night" - Heeseung sounded tired but also very amused while checking his bag, making sure everything he wasn't forgetting anything.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- " That's because you know absolutely nothing about fashion, Heeseung, in fact, you're very lucky to be handsome, a simple shirt and a pair of jeans and you look fine" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "mhm, see you in a few hours then... Are you staying here?"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Only if I find someone that is willing to give me a blowy for free, if not, I'll drive around or something"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "For free?"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I ain't paying for shit..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung laughed and got out of the car without letting the man finish and made his way to the entrance of the club.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Vacancy brothel/club was well known for its safety, not even brothels in wealthier districts had their workers as well protected as this one.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Honestly, the building was not impressive at all, a few purple and blue neon lights announcing and decorating the name, a large 1-story club and an underground level that, as far as he could find out from the information that he gave Yeonjun before accepting the job, it was not open to the general public, the parking lot looked like a garbage dump and outside the door of the club were two girls, both dressed in revealing clothes with the same colors of the neon of the club, even their hair had those colors, and they also had weapons on them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Look at this beauty" - The one girl with blue hair said to the other.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Fuck, He sure is a handsome one, isn't he?" - The violet-haired one answered with a smile as they both looked at Heeseung.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung just smiled, not knowing what to say in situations like this and let the girls continue talking.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "We would remember if we had seen you around here before, so we will explain the rules, baby, the dolls available are in the catalog, okay? Each of them, if you like any, ask for it and they will give you a room so that you can do with them whatever you want "- The blue-haired one began.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "If you do not want to look at the catalog you can go to the dance floor, those who are not being used are dancing, you will see everything they have to offer, but remember, if you do not buy their time, you can't touch" - Finished the violet haired one.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The more specific details were sent to the hardware of his phone, like if he was interested in a doll he had to be clear with his fetishes and insert a "safe word" for when he needed it, Heeseung could have clarified that he had a boyfriend and did not come here interested on fucking anyone but he honestly didn't want to waste any more time in an awkward and unnecessary situation so he just nodded to the instructions and then they let him in.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Toys"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That's how prostitutes were called in Seoul, Heeseung could never understand why they weren't just called prostitutes, wasn't it the term "toy" even more dehumanizing than just calling them prostitutes? at least with that word you reminded yourself that they were human and not toys that you can use to your liking.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oh well, maybe it was because after sex work was legalized the president still didn't like to say that prostitutes were a legal thing in Seoul...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But anyway, he entered the club and after going through the ridiculous blue sequin curtain he quickly arrived at the bar, the place was big, dark like any other club, following the aesthetics of neon blue / violet and had a dance floor for people who just came to party and see boobs... or penises... or whatever they liked, it wasn't crowded but it had a group of people occupying the  dance floor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "What are you drinking, Boss?" - He heard the voice of the bartender and decided to sit down, according to the information they had given him he had to look for a particular person.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I'm looking for someone in particular, Hwang Hyunjin? Does it sound familiar?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "The club is big, you're going to have to look for him" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "C'mon, I know how everything's monitored here, you guys know who comes in and who goes out so you must know who I'm talking about and where he is" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I'm not getting paid for talking, in fact, quiet the opposite" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Please don't make my job harder, just tell me where he is and I'll stop bothering you" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-" I already told you tha-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The bartender was going to continue talking but a rather calm voice interrupted him. - "It's okay, Chan, I was expecting him" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung looked at the guy standing in front of him, his hair was long and blonde, thick lips and elongated eyes with intense, black make up, he reminded him a bit of Yeonjun for some reason, maybe because the styles were similar The boy was wearing shiny black leather pants, quite tight, thigh-high boots of the same color, and a royal blue shirt with a deep V-neckline that ended at his stomach, a small gold chain adorning his neck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Hwang Hyunjin, it's a pleasure to meet you" - Said the blonde as he ordered the bartender a tequila for himself and one for Heeseung white stretching out his hand to greet him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Lee Heeseung" -He said greeting him back . - "I don't drink while I'm working, Hyunjin" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "You are too serious to live in Seoul, Heeseung, well then... Follow me, we should talk in a more... well, private place" - Said the blonde, honey like voice while turning around after taking his glass of tequila.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As Heeseung followed the boy he couldn't help but overhear comments from people in the club.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "For fuck's sake, I had to make an appointment with Hyunjin in advance and this dude comes and already takes him to bed?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Seoul's most expensive toy is this easy to take to bed? What about his reputation?"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Ha! you now know that if he makes you make an appointment is because you're ugly, there's no excuse" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "We should ask him if the appointment was as expensive as the one we made, fuck, I had to pay with one of my implants" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung shook his head, working as a prostitute must be tough if you had to sleep with idiots like these...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin guided him into one of the private booths and they sat around a table that had drinks served, similar to the VIP treatment, Heeseung and although he had no intention of drinking he could tell that they were drinks that he particularly liked, and Heeseung I didn't have very common tastes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Did you pick the drinks?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I like knowing about the people I'm about to work with, Heeseung ..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung looked directly into the boy's eyes, Hyunjin was definitely not an ordinary whore.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The blonde looked at him and smiled a little. - "You look like a pretty nice guy, I wish I could see more people like you around here, but hey ... guys like you have... you're probably taken, right?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I have a boyfriend" -Heeseung nodded and Hyunjin started lighting a cigarette while he smiled wearily.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Of course you do, besides, you wouldn't go out with people like us, like me... With a toy" -Hyunjin's thigh trembled and his eyes looked anywhere but at him, what was he so nervous for?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Also Heeseung couldn't help but wonder how did any of this have anything to do with his job here.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I don't think you being a prostitute is something that matters, Hyunjin" - He said resting his back on the comfortable, golden sofa in which they were seated on.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The aforementioned raised his marked eyebrows in surprise and blew the cigarette smoke away from Heeseung's face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Chocolate flavored tobacco, Hyunjin? Do you make those yourself?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin laughed a little and looked at Heeseung with flirtatious eyes. - "Do you know about tobacco? I didn't take you as a smoker..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I'm not, but I know a few things about it" - Heeseung smiled back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Nice to know" -Hyunjin left the cigarette in the ashtray while he was still lit. - "Would you really go out with a used toy like me, Heeseung? I think the only one who hasn't touched me in this city is my dad and I could even be wrong about that" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung sighed, Hyunjin clearly had a bad image of himself in his head and a dark story, but he came to work, not to be a someone's psychologist but he wasn't a heartless jerk anyway so using what was left of empathy in him, he touched the blonde's wrist softly to make him feel accompanied.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "They have said it to my face multiple times, Heeseung, in my face, people that I ... I ... ah! I stupidly thought that ... but then no, because I'm a toy, because everyone has had me, because disgusting to mess with someone that everyone has touched"- The boy seemed distressed, the hand that was holding the cigar was shaking and he began to breathe a little faster so Heeseung, out of human decency decided to calm him down and took his hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "It's not your fault this city is full of trash people, Hyunjin, it's okay" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes Hyunjin regained his composure and calmed down next to Heeseung cheeks still a little heated, he couldn't believe he almost cried in front of a stranger. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Forgive me for w-wasting your time, Heeseung, n-now uh... Ah, well, what you're here for..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin began to explain the actual reason why he had been hired, he needed a hacker to steal extremely valuable information from one of his former clients. Hyunjin, being one of the most famous toys in Seoul, had worked for many influential people.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "You want me to enter Arasaka's son's bedroom and steal a briefcase that he has there" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I know it sounds complicated but... The last time I was with him I was able to analyze his hotel room very well so with my data you should have no problem finding it" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "He's Arasaka's son, Hyunjin, the damn bastard probably has a lot of security" -he said he standing up and Hyunjin put his hands on Heeseung's arms to stop him from leaving.-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung, p-please, please trust me, the idiot does not have very advanced security, not there and... I know someone, a net runner who is going to help us" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "We need a net runner?... and Yeonjun said it was a simple job" - The black-haired man said after a sigh, the contract was already done. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Basically a net runner was a person who knew the city's network too well, being able to access private data, recorded memories, security cameras, etc and stay on the network for long periods of time, there were some who even transferred their consciousness to it unlike hackers, who were hired for short, specific jobs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "And it is! It's a simple job, Heeseung, I promise" - God, Hyunjin was too loud. - "Heeseung please, please... I swear it is a simple job, we'll take care of the hotel expenses and everything" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "We?"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "The net runner and me" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Am I going to meet this net runner you're talking about or are you going to tell me to trust you again?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin looked up at him and then took Heeseung's hand guiding him through the club until they reached the basement, and fucking hell, Heeseung really hated enclosed spaces.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They entered a dark room with green neon lights and full of monitors, it looked like the control room of the club but Heeseung knew there was more information out there than just the club, then he saw a boy with bright orange hair, with fairly delicate features, dressed in a light gray crop top and black baggy pants, tattoos on his arms that looked like drawings made by children, and black combat boots.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Who am I looking at, Hyunjin?" - The orange haired one asked looking up from one of the big screens, voice husky and tired, so tired it almost sounded annoyed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Well fuck this dude, he didn't want to be there either. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- " Lee Heeseung " -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "So you hired him" - He said as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. - "I told you we didn't need any help, Hyunjin" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Beomgyu, he has a good reputation for this type of work and what do you want? For them to see me? Like it is not going to be suspicious to see one of Arasaka's whores wandering around his hotel when he is not there-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "So you rather complicate the matter even more by bringing strangers into it? Besides, stop holding his hand, I don't think he's going to get lost or something" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Fucking hell, l I didn't come here to witness jealousy scene, can we close the fucking contract?"- Heeseung said as he felt Hyunjin drop his jacket and look at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I-It's not a jealousy scene" - Beomgyu muttered a little embarrassed, Heeseung could feel how nervous the boy got and if it weren't because the whole room had neon green lights he probably would have seen him blush. - "Anyway, since you're here, come see the information we have on this Arasaka bastard."-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2 hours of reading information about a hotel belonging to the corrupt Korean government that he didn't care about, 2 hours of both Hyunjin and Beomgyu deliberately avoiding telling him what was supposed to be inside the briefcase he was supposed to steal, and those same two hours of Hyunjin almost purring every time Heeseung spoke.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I think I have everything" - Heeseung said standing up, it was already 3 in the morning, "simple and short" said Yeonjun, he had been here for 5 hours.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "You sure Heeseung? We can give you more information" - Hyunjin said standing up after him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung shook his head, he really had enough info already. - "I have everything I need" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Then I'll walk you to the door" -The blonde said, walking with Heeseung towards the exit, the people murmuring, the most famous toy in Seoul accompanying his client to the exit? The comments just got worse but Heeseung was too tired to be bothered. Once they were outside, Heeseung's phone rang, and luckily for him it was his baby; Sunghoon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "My love" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Lee Heeseung! Where are you? Wasn't it supposed to be a short job?"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Yeonjun is full of shit, but I just finished, babe, I'll be home in no time" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- " He's picking you up?"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Yeah, he's waiting for me already so I guess he did find someone that sucked his dick for free... Probably, I mean..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Gross, I just hope that poor soul got paid"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Hey" - Heeseung laughed a bit - "Let him have fun, love, also I'm going home yeah? I'll see you in no time, I love you"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I love you too, see you..."-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was looking at the black haired during the call miraba, Heeseung was so tired but when his boyfriend called his face lightened up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Was that how it felt to be loved?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What did it feel to be reason of someone else's smile? </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-"So... Your boyfriend's name is Sunghoon?"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "yeah, why?"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin shook his head, it was probably a coincidence anyways like, it wasn't as if 'Sunghoon' wasn't a super common name in Seoul.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Oh it's nothing just... Remembered a worker here, one of the dolls, he was also called Sunghoon"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Oh really?" - Heeseung said so he could keep talking about he didn't really care, he was so fucking tired. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Yeah but the fucking whore left us, one day he left and we didn't see him again, we haven't even found his body so he probably is still alive" - The blonde said in what almost sounded like a growl. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They kept walking until Heeseung could finally spot Yeonjun's car, then he turned to Hyunjin and smiled. - "It was a pleasure to meet you, Hyunjin" - </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin smiled looking up at Heeseung. - "I... Yes... It was a pleasure to meet you too, Heeseung" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung nodded and made a little gesture with his head to say bye. - "Also, stop getting upset, Hyunjin, you're way to pretty for that" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin couldn't help blushing and feeling stupid because of it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A whore in love?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What a fucking joke. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
  
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello once again and happy Milk Carrot day! Heeseung and Sunghoon posted a cute selfie after their ASMR vlive, so I wanna ask, HOW IS HEEHOON/HEESEUNGHOON NATION?!</p><p> </p><p>I'm very happy &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>Hopefully you enjoy the chapter!</p><p> </p><p>(Recommendation: Read this while listening to Twenty Eight by The Weeknd)</p><p>TRIGGER WARNING: </p><p>(Sex might get a little too rough on this chapter so PLEASE if you do not like this or you're triggered by it, DON'T READ)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>1...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>4...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>5...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>6...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- "JAY!"-</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- "This fucking bullshit doesn't work, Heeseung!" -</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Heeseung couldn't see very well, just like in past dreams he could only identify a few colors and shadows, there was a bright red light and the silhouette of a guy in front of him but he really couldn't see anything else. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- " What do you mean it doesn't fucking work? Jay? What do you mean?! Answer you fucking asshole!" -</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck... </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Was that really him? </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why was he so angry? </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- "I mean it doesn't work, Heeseung, fuck! What do you want me to say? It doesn't fucking work!" -</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- "Then what? We did this for nothing, huh? Jay? are you really telling me we did this whole fucking shit for nothing?!"-</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It sounded like one of them hit something, both were frustrated about a situation they really couldn't do much about, Jay, the guy he couldn't clearly see seemed to be having trouble standing up, his leg was apparently wounded and he was holding onto a container of some sorts to be able to keep standing up.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- JAY?" - Heeseung heard himself yell sounding completely desperate, especially when he saw the guy fall on the floor. - "JAY!" -</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But the guy didn't answer.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And out of nowhere a screech and a sweet, gentle voice he knew well.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung, my love, please..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung opened his eyes suddenly, his hands were sweating and he was panting, damn he felt so so angry...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It felt as if he was still living that moment, as if what he had dreamed a few seconds ago was more than just a dream.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon saw his boyfriend sitting on the bed, chest heavy going up and down quickly and skin covered by a thin layer of cold sweat, it was close to five in the morning, he could see it on the digital clock that they had on a wall meaning he had arrived about an hour ago.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "My love, are you okay? What's wrong?" -Sunghoon sounded tired, as if he had just woken up, delicate hands touched Heeseung's shoulders and a kiss was placed on his cheek, the older couldn't help but groan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "S-Sunghoon, I...-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He really couldn't stop panting, anger boiling inside of him - I-I'm going ... I need to go to the gym or something, I... I really don't feel well "- He said, thinking about that day he met San in the gym of the building, it was open 24/7 so it shouldn't be a problem going now, he really needed to burn some steam, to hit something.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon widened his eyes as if realizing what Heeseung had said and took his hand before his boyfriend was able to leave the room. - "n-no! s-stay with me" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Sunghoon" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-"Heeseung" -said the black-eyed one as he stood up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, his slim figure quickly wrapped in Heeseung's arms. - "I am here for you, my love, only for you and no one else" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Sunghoon, I'm going to hurt you and-I ... I need to go... let me go" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I'm here for you, Heeseung I... I'm yours, right?" -Sunghoon tried to convince him, holding his boyfriend's face with his hands so that he would look at him- "through thick and thin... You said that, we agreed to that" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Sunghoon" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Use m<em>e</em>, Heeseung, <em>please</em>"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How could he say no to that?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In less than 10 minutes Sunghoon was completely naked and his hands were tied behind his back with a leather belt, soft cheek resting on the bed and the sound of the whipping session Heeseung was giving him could probably be heard from other apartments, his legs would surely be bruised for several days.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "A-Ah! He-Heeseung" - Sunghoon hissed, eyelids closed tightly in reaction to the pain he felt as his long nails dug into the sheets, shit, his boyfriend was angry, tense just like the curve of the strap that hit the back of his thighs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I don't have time tonight, Sunghoon" - The taller one said, lifting the youngest's hips with rough hands. - "Open your legs" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As his chest rested against the bed, his knees supported the weight of his raised hips, Heeseung slammed into him fast and hard, the force against his body was a lot and the older one grabbed his small waist with one hand and his hair roughly with the other. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pounding into him as if his life depended on it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Ah! Heeseung!" -Sunghoon yelled, a silent tear coming out of his left eye, his boyfriend was big and the sudden intrusion felt like he was being opened from the inside, he could feel his flesh being forced open.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Shit, baby doll" - The older growled pulling harder on the boy's jet black hair, making him now press his back to his chest, the sound of skin hitting skin generated by the thrusts was loud, Sunghoon let out a groan of pain as another tear rolled from his right eye down to his neck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The youngest blinked his wet eyes between gasps, trying not to cry, Heeseung's strength was great and the only thing he could see was the room's white wall, while looking anxiously and desperately for something to hold onto, something to grab, Heeseung thrusted very hard inside of him and although the hands his hair and waist were enough to keep him from falling, he felt like he was going to at any moment from the force of each thrust, the only thing he could do was to grab Heeseung's forearm for support. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Look at how wet you are, doll" - Heeseung kissed the black-haired man who nodded, not being able to articulate a word and only letting out groans, no matter how twisted it was, the only thing Sunghoon wanted was to be useful for him, it didn't matter if he had to be hurt in order for that to happen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung saw red, he needed to let go, he needed to release.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Without stopping the thrusts, he looked outside of the big, rectangular window of the room, a large part of the city could be seen from the outside, shit, Seoul was horrible at times, the high levels of dust in the air meant that it looked worse if you saw it from a higher spot, the city looked disgustingly dirty and the light filtered in a bizarre way, for now the city was a disgusting warm color between orange and brown, the sunlight leaked red... </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It looked like shit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He looked down and decided to enjoy a more aesthetically pleasing view, Sunghoon's body, slim and elegant, pale as snow, he had the most beautiful doll in all of Seoul on his bed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung felt like a lucky man.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He moved the hand that was grabbing the doll's hair and grabbed his neck instead, squeezing just enough to make it difficult for him to breathe, enough to make Sunghoon roll his eyes back in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After fucking him in that position for another 20 minutes he noticed how he began to tremble, his abdomen and knees probably exhausted,  Heeseung was strong and Sunghoon's body was trying hard to stay up while being pounded on, the older thrusted hard as Sunghoon's legs got getting weaker by the second, knees were red from the force and pressure they were using.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He pulled out and stood up, Sunghoon fell on the bed exhausted, still panting. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- " Up, doll, c'mon, stand up" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "He-Heeseung?"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- " Quick, Sunghoon" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon groaned and sat on the bed as quick as he could, mind still clouded from the lack of oxygen and hips and thighs burning in pain, he stood up in front of his boyfriend who soon lifted him by the thighs and pressing his back against the wall, delicate legs wrapped around his waist.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now both of them were looking directly into each other's eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "You are mine, Sunghoon" - Heeseung said as he looked at the younger's face, bright eyes, red cheeks and tears falling down his cheeks until they made their way to his swollen lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The beauty nodded between groans, biting his lower lip as he felt Heeseung's big member sliding inside of again, his hands seeking support on the darker's shoulders.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Say it" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I-I'm yours Heeseung" -He said in a broken whisper, now that Heeseung was completely in control of the force he used, Sunghoon felt it in his stomach, oh shit Heeseung was going to tear him in half.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I can't hear you, doll, come on, say it loud" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I-I'm y-you ah! H-Heeseung! -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon couldn't speak, he tried, he really wanted to please Heeseung but his insides were burning with pain, he was too big, he was using a lot of force and Sunghoon simply couldn't.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He had never felt this useless before.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "C'mon, bitch, SAY IT!" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Hee-Heeseung ..." - he cried, voice broken.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> it hurt and it hurt a lot.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "n-not t-so hard, please" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "You don't tell me what to do" - He growled pulling out from him abruptly, grabbing his hair, making Sunghoon cry in pain once again, forcing him to kneel, the younger cried and nodded once he was kneeling on the ground.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I-I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry, Heeseung" - Sunghoon was a mess, legs full of bites and bruises and in an act of trying to comfort himself he covered his chest with his own arms, trying to hide.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Poor thing, his knees red , Heeseung's hands marked on his hips and neck, his hair messy and eyes filled with tears.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And that's when consciousness hit Heeseung like a fucking grenade, he didn't see red anymore he saw him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His beautiful, loving boyfriend whom he had sworn love and trust to.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung's hands found their way on Sunghoon's body, holding his hips and the back of his knees to sit him gently on his lap, being careful attention not to hurt him even more than he already had, he untied his hands and heard Sunghoon whimper quietly, as if trying to silence the sobs and pressed a sweet, gentle kiss on his lips that lasted for a few minutes, until the youngest stopped crying.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Baby, please forgive me, fuck...I'm a monster" - He said once the kiss was over, Sunghoon shook his head looking at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I-I... no! no! I a-asked for it" -Sunghoon wiped away his tears and held his face bringing him closer while Heeseung caressed his thighs lovingly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "It doesn't matter, baby, I shouldn't have done it anyways, fuck... I should take care of you, Sunghoon, not hurt you"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Sunghoon shook his head and simply smiled softly, placing a kiss on his cheekbone.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "You always take care of me" - He said hiding his face on his neck, caramel skin welcoming him - "let me take care of <em>you</em>, just this once..." - Sunghoon's long nails gently caressed Heeseung's arm up and down, seducing him silently - "if you need my body for that... it's yours, Heeseung, all yours..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung shook his head and began to kiss Sunghoon's neck, who sighed happily, moving his head to the opposite side so that the older one had more space, the boy's big hands holding his waist while he was on his lap and oh! Sunghoon could die from how good he was feeling right now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung grabbed a jacket from the bed, he was wearing it before and that's why it was there, it was big and black and decided to stretch it out on the floor to lay Sunghoon on it gently, the younger man looked at him with a smile and spread his thighs so that he could lay between them, Heeseung gladly took the offer and did what he wanted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Do you ever get tired of being good for me?" - Heeseung smiled while they were looking at each other, chest to chest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "No"- Sunghoon replied almost immediately, red lips stretched in a beautiful, pretty smile only Heeseung got to see, black eyes full of adoration and the older couldn't help but feel like the luckiest man in the entire fucking world. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Thank you, baby, thank you for everything"- Heeseung spoke while his lips were leaving a sweet trail of kisses down Sunghoon's beautiful neck, making their way to the soft, sensitive and perky pink nipples, sucking on one slowly.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung's wet lips were closing around the pink bud, tongue spoiling it with attention, fuck, Sunghoon's skin was so, so sweet he even had to bite the tender, soft skin around it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mmm... It was similar to the texture of a marshmallow...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- " Uhm... yes... yes H-Heeseung..." - The younger sighed in pleasure, delicate hands stroking his boyfriend's wavy, dark hair. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When the older started looking for his own pleasure, unconsciously rubbing his bulge against Sunghoon's thigh, the younger knew what to do. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "You taste so good, baby" - Heeseung whispered, still busy spoiling Sunghoon's nipple. ,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon giggled flirtatiously as he opened his thighs a little more so his boyfriend could get comfortable between them. - "Heeseung... c'mon love... get inside of me" - He whispered, stroking the man's neck with his nails. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Doesn't it hurt? I was an animal with you" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "So... What would you do if I tell you I like it when it hurts?"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Well, it wasn't completely a lie, Sunghoon liked it rough but... Well, not <em>that</em> rough. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Sunghoon..."-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung, my love... please fuck me, use your doll, please..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And Heeseung wasted no time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wet and tight, fuck, he could live with his dick inside of Sunghoon, he grabbed his boyfriend's slim hips and began to thrust hard, hitting his boy's G-spot every time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "A-Ah! A-AH! H-Hee-Heeseung m-more ... l-harder p-please" -Sunghoon put one of his hands on his pelvis, feeling the force of the thrusts there.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Fuck, baby" - Heeseung growled while paying attention to where his boyfriend was looking, Sunghoon was mesmerized and he knew why once he realized he could see how his cock lifted the skin of his abdomen, making it rise with every thrust.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>shit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "M-More ... M-More Heeseung, I want ... I want to feel you... in a month I want to still be able to feel you... please... please, Heeseung" - the younger one begged while moaning in pleasure and he did not take her eyes off that place, hand trembling with pleasure as he placed it over it. - "I-It doesn't matter if I can't walk ... H-Heeseung ... Heeseung please... harder... harder, I don't want to think... Fuck me so hard I'm not able to think" - he said taking one of his boyfriend's hands, resting on her hips and putting it around his neck. - "Please ... I don't want to think, Heeseung, I just want to be your doll, your toy, use me, please" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And Heeseung?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Well, how could he say no to that?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon woke up at around 11 in the morning the next day, he was in bed, his body felt heavy, hot, snow-colored skin decorated with red and purple marks, he looked for Heeseung with sleepy eyes but couldn't find him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He would've worried if it wasn't because soon he heard the shower, Heeseung was in the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon smiled...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hmm...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The night had been so intense.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He looked at the window that was in their room and smiled, it seemed like the weather was good today, the sun was bright which made the white room light up even more and there was not much dust in the air.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As he shifted a little he could feel it, his hips felt wide inside, fuck, Heeseung fucked him so good the night before... It didn't take long for him to feel a hot, thick liquid between his legs and he moaned, biting his lip and staring at the bathroom door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Well, Heeseung was still inside so ...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He spread his legs slightly and took some of the white liquid, Heeseung's essence was still hot inside him, he couldn't help but let out a little hiss when his nails began made contact with his entrance, God, he was still so sensitive, then he pushed two of his fingers inside of his mouth, closing his eyes in pleasure...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Heeseung... </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He could only taste Heeseung.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Mmm...." - he moaned as he clenched his legs and pressed both fingers into his own tongue, sucking around them with his lips. - "Heeseung..." - his boyfriend tasted so good.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When the taste was completely gone he took some more cum and did the same, swallowing everything he could.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Fuck, doll, you haven't even been awake for 20 minutes and you're already like this..." - Sunghoon heard the smooth voice of his boyfriend and a warm hand stroking his hair and couldn't help but blush embarrassed, two of his fingers still inside his mouth and when he felt Heeseung holding his wrist to pull them out he decided it'd be best to obey the older.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "D-Daddy... please..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Galaxy dark eyes met his boyfriend's chocolate one while feeling how Heeseung's hand slided between his thighs, he opened them submissively letting him take the cum that was left in there, the older smirked and sat next to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Come here doll" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon sat where Heeseung told him to, leaning his back against the older man's chest as he slided both fingers into his mouth, he sucked on them obediently, curling his lips around the older's phalanges. Heeseung touched the sharp fangs, a characteristic of Sunghoon that he always found incredibly attractive and endearing, Sunghoon kept sucking on his fingers and Heeseung pushed them a bit deeper, now they were sliding down the younger's throat, who's gag reflex made him choke, but without pulling away he continued to suck, looking Heeseung directly in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Such a good doll... that's it, come on baby, suck yes... just like that" -he ordered while looking at the scene with a satisfied smile, noticing how Sunghoon's dick was also getting stimulated by it, slowly getting erected, fuck, the hot, sweet and wet tongue of the youngest massaging his skin felt so good.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He let out a satisfied sigh and rested his head on Heeseung's shoulder as the older fucked his mouth with his hand, forcing the palest one to relax his throat, the pressure on his abdomen getting heavier and heavier.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "That's it, baby doll, you can take more than that... come on, doll ..." - Heeseung's warm voice against his ear made him even hornier, the fingers pressing on his tongue, the taste of Heeseung and his throat massaging what he could of the older man's skin, every time he swallowed he felt the taste of his boyfriend and that stimulated him more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "That's it, beautiful... god ... look at you, damn it, Sunghoon..." - The youngest's hips pushed the air in search for contact, and Heeseung caressed his thighs, he knew that Sunghoon liked this, he loved to be teased. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "A-Ah .." - When the pretty one wanted to make a sound, Heeseung decided to remove his fingers from the exquisite and sweet mouth, threads of saliva falling from it and decorating his defined jawline, he carried his boy and put him on his lap, kissing his cheek. - "Well done doll, damn it, I'm so lucky to have you" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon smiled, an intense blush on his cheeks, and leaned in the direction of the soft kisses that his boyfriend gave him while Heeseung hugged him with an arm around his waist and with his free hand began to massage his member.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The youngest couldn't help but arch his back a little in pleasure, wanting to come soon and Heeseung's fast pace would only rush the orgasm he was about to have. - "H-Heeseung... God, daddy, I-I'm going to... f-fuck I'm gonna c-cum" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "You deserve it, doll, let me take care of you, yes? let go, baby" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon closed his eyes and obeyed, surrendering completely and letting the orgasm take over his body feeling a strong electric current run down his spine and end in his hips, he was sure that his knees were shaking, he saw multiple and colorful stars when it arrived. and when he opened his eyes, he noticed how his boyfriend did not stop pumping him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "D-Daddy u-ugh?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Again, honey, I want to see another orgasm of yours..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon bit his lip, fuck this was too intense, he was over stimulated and sore from last night but he felt so good, so fucking good. - "H-Heeseung f-fuck... d-daddy... n-no...- he said breathing fast-" D-Daddy e-enough e-enough AH!"-He arched his back involuntarily as his body trembled and white liquid splattered again, this time staining the sheets.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>However, Heeseung didn't stop there and made him have a third orgasm.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>and there he was, in bed, thrown like a lifeless abused doll, after having had the three most intense orgasms of his life. - "Y-You .... H-Heeseung ... are you ..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Damn, Sunghoon was drunk on sex, he couldn't speak well but his eyes were pointing to the crotch of his boyfriend, he was still erect.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "It's fine, baby..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon shook his head and as he could spread his legs. - " i-it's n-not...C-Come h-here ..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung smiled and kissed his boy's lips, closing his thighs softly with his hand, he knew that the youngest was in pain from yesterday's activities, so he wasn't going to fuck him...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Well, technically he still did.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The difference was...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He fucked Sunghoon's thighs this time. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Have you guys seen Sunghoon's little fangs? they're adorable!</p><p> </p><p>Thank you for reading! See you next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was about six o'clock in the afternoon and the only thing that could be heard in their apartment were Sunghoon's tiny little giggles and Heeseung's smooth voice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Fuck... Look at you, Sunghoon, you're gorgeous" -He groaned hugging his boyfriend from behind while they were both standing in front of the mirror in the living room and still dressed in their pajamas. - "I definitely saved a whole fucking nation in my past life" -He laughed then proceeded to start giving his lover sweet kisses on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Is that what you think?"- Sunghoon asked with a laugh as he escaped from his boyfriend's warm arms, the beautiful smile adorning his face left Heeseung mesmerized.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I don't "think" so, I'm sure of it" - Heeseung said following the younger through the apartment and lovingly lifting him, carrying Sunghoon until he could lay him on the sofa, getting on top of him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon laughed once again caressing his boyfriend's cheeks with his fingertips - "I love you" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I love you more, I love you more than you can imagine, Sunghoon" - Heeseung whispered. - "I love you so much" - he promised, taking his lover's hand and kissing each one of his fingers. --"So much that if at this moment you asked me to throw myself out of the fucking window I would, Sunghoon" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Do not!"- Sunghoon frowned and hugged Heeseung by the neck. - "I want my Heeseung alive and by my side, don't say stuff like that" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung smiled and pressed their bodies tighter together in a hug, kissing his cheek as he put the younger one on top of him, Sunghoon settled on his lap and Heeseung rested his hands on the boy's waist.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day went like that, between promises of love, spending time together and watching movies, listening to music and eating, there was nothing that Sunghoon liked more than when Heeseung did not have to work and they could do this, just be together, without calls, without stress, no interruptions, nothing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> just the two of them.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>- - - - - -</p><p> </p><p>In the evening of the next day, Heeseung walked through the wide corridors of the building where he lived, on his way to the parking lot, with a loaded pistol and knife hidden in his dark gray leather jacket, that, a black shirt and black tight pants paired with combat boots and his hair pulled back.</p><p> </p><p>And honestly, Heeseung generally wasn't that... uh... Well he usually didn't care that much about how he looked but today was special.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>he had work to do today and a character to play.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Hey Heeseung!" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was San, he just spoke to him before he got into the elevator.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "San, what's up?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Well I came to ask how you were and... Where are you going?" - Said the other boy noticing Heeseung's appearance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Work" -He answered with a smile, the elevator had already reached his floor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Ah, sure, well then I'll stop bothering you, uhm is... Is everything alright?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Yeah? Is there something I should worry about, San? You look nervous" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "All good with ... well, with Sunghoon? I heard him cry the other day and-"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So that's what it was...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Poor San, he must have heard them fucking.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Everything's good, San" -He said with a laugh as he turned around, there was no way he was going to explain in detail what happened the night before. - "Sunghoon and I, well, you know we're intense, right?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The colors rose to the face of the other boy who simply nodded, completely embarrassed that he was getting into the other's sex life, he thought they had had a fight or something.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Have a good night, San" -He said goodbye and the boy nodded saying goodbye to Heeseung as well.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he got to the parking lot, Yeonjun was leaning against the wall and smiled at him as a greeting, putting his cell phone in his pocket. - "Look who finally came, what happened? The princess wouldn't let you come?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "The princess fell asleep and I wanted to stay with him until he did, why? Are you jealous, Yeonjun?"- Heeseung annoyed him, making his friend laugh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "HA! you wish, Lee Heeseung" - Laughed the pink haired shaking his head and making the other laugh as well.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Where's your car?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "We have to go unnoticed, Heeseung, also we're going to to a luxury hotel, we can't go in that piece of shit" - He said walking with Heeseung to the corner of the parking lot that was near the entrance. - "Taehyun gave us a hand" -he said pointing with his eyes to the car that was approaching.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A late-model black Herrera Outlaw, those cars you only see in movies, light velvet interior and driverless, ah Taehyun promised privacy and he delivered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Welcome to the premium service of Taxis Kang, courtesy of Mr. Kang" - The car software was heard saying, he and Yeonjun looked at each other, hell neither of them had had this type of service before.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Uhm ... Premium service?" - Heeseung asked as he and Yeonjun sat in the back of the car and closed the doors, the taxi had air conditioning, great.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Premium service, Mr. Lee Heeseung, includes access to this car all day, we will take you wherever you want and you also have access to combat mode" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Combat mode?!"- Yeonjun asked almost choking on his own saliva, damn it, if everything went as it should, combat mode would hopefully be only an unused accessory.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Combat mode includes the protection of the car, it's actually armored, while you're inside we will take care of any threat, Mr. Choi, the car is also equipped with combat drones, additional weapons and even Mr. Kang can give you access to his private special force"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Special force?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung and Yeonjun looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like a good tense minute, they both knew there was no need for this but Taehyun had better intuition than the two of them together and when Yeonjun told him all about the work they would be doing for Hyunjin he offered the premium services of his own company...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Sunghoon is going to kill me" - Both of them said at the same time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun on the one hand knew that Heeseung's princess was not as delicate as he appeared to be, in fact he had already threatened to cut off his testicles and sell the rest of his organs on e-bay at a low price before.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung on the other hand had told his doll that it would be a quiet job.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What a big fat lie that was, wasn't it?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Mr.Choi and Mr.Lee, we are exactly 35 minutes away from the Konpeki Plaza luxury hotel, please, we hope you enjoy your trip" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Different types of drinks were offered to them but for obvious reasons neither of them drank, they simply opted for ice water.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I have a bad feeling, Yeonjun" - Heeseung said as he looked out the window, the colorful lights of Seoul always caught his attention.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Me too, Heeseung, me too" - Yeonjun replied. - "Hyunjin seemed nervous when he contacted me to hire us" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "He seemed nervous when he spoke to me, poor soul, maybe he doesn't even know what's going on" - Heeseung was sitting with his legs half open and the bottle of mineral water in his right hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Do not underestimate him, Heeseung, he may be a whore, but to give us a map of Arasaka's entire room, have contacts with a top netrunner and being able to elaborate a plan like this he must be pretty smart" - </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- Don't put words in my mouth, Yeonjun, I didn't say that, I'm just saying maybe we will find a surprise that not even he was expecting "-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the trip was basically Yeonjun telling bad jokes and Heeseung trying his best not to murder him, he was a good friend anyway and he was also handy with weapons, he couldn't afford to lose him right now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "We have reached your destination, Mr. Choi, Mr. Lee, Konpeki Plaza hotel, we hope you enjoy your stay" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-"Thank you and stay close, yeah? We really don't know how things will turn out"- Yeonjun said to the car as he took the bag from inside of it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I'll be in the parking lot the whole time, Mr. Choi and you're only one call away from me, I'll be right where you need me too, have a good night" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung and Yeonjun got out of the car looking at the wide entrance of the hotel, all glass, the Konpeki Plaza was well known in Seoul, a Japanese hotel that was decorated in the most luxurious and simultaneously minimalist way that designers could find, damn, it even had different cherry trees inside the hotel that remained pink all year round, it was well known by executives and business owners for it's incredibly sophisticated security system.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Whoever could pay for Konpeki Plaza's services had nothing to lose, not here, what happened in the Konpeki Plaza stayed there.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Who would have thought that it would be you and me here, Heeseung, next time you should bring your princess here" - Yeonjun suggested as he took the briefcase in which they carried the necessary equipment for the operation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "mhm" - Heeseung only let out a vague sound in response, maybe he was thinking about it, he liked to spoil Sunghoon and bringing him to a luxurious hotel didn't seem like a bad idea, besides, his doll deserved that and more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I think I forgot to tell you that your name is Yonghoon now" - Yeonjun said with a laugh, pulling him out of his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Yonghoon?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Yonghoon and Kanghyun" - Yeonjun said pointing to himself when he said the second name, already walking towards the entrance of the hotel.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "We're here, Beomgyu" - Heeseung warned, activating the internal communication software they had, the netrunner would be helping them in their "stay" at Konpeki Plaza.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Got it, Heeseung, the reservation is under the name of Gu Kanghyun, if anyone requires more details; you are there to meet Takuya Yamanaka, representative of Militech, the documents are attached in the reservation" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Remind me again why we are here, Beomgyu" - Yeonjun said. - "If it's not too much trouble" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "You're at the Konpeki plaza to steal the briefcase that is in Sasai Arasaka's room, he is not in the hotel at the moment" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "And what does that briefcase have inside?"- Yeonjun asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Hyunjin doesn't pay you to ask questions, Yeonjun" - The orange haired man replied.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Are you sure that's just because of that, Beomgyu? No funny business?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "No funny business, Heeseung" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He and Yeonjun looked at each other, they didn't really believe him but preferred not to say anything.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Upon reaching the main door they found four guards dressed in suits and dark glasses, the four looked the same, or at least in general characteristics since it was obvious that they were human, they were behind some laser doors that served as detectors weapons, thank goodness him and Yeonjun left everything in the car.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Welcome to Konpeki Plaza, please come one by one" - One of the guards spoke, they both went through the scanner and once that was done they went to the reception.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they were inside the hotel they realized that all members of the staff, except the guards, were robots, not a single real person, probably due to privacy issues and powerful people not wanting to risk anything, only robots worked and had golden skin, also they wore staff clothes...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Damn, why was that funny for Heeseung?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "We would like to check-in" - Yeonjun said. - "What are you laughing at, Heeseung?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "In a moment sir, your name please?" - Said the robot entering the data to the computer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Gu Kanghyun" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Mr. Gu, room for two, staying for one night, is everything alright?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Correct" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Correct, you will be staying in the Lapis Lazuli suite on the 23rd floor, another formality, please verify your identification in the system" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "The honor is yours, Yonghoon" - Yeonjun said as he pointed his gaze at the latest generation iPad that Heeseung had to touch to verify his identity.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "It's okay, Heeseung, everything is in order, I was able to infiltrate the security system, Lee Heeseung does not exist here, only Yonghoon" - Beomgyu said through the software.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung put his hand on the device and looked at the robot who attended them - "Everything in order, Mr. Gu, Mr. Yong, have a pleasant stay in our hotel" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Thank you very much" - Heeseung said as they entered the place.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They went to the elevator that took them directly where they had to go, the suite was nice, spacious and blue. Heeseung sat on one of the sofas knowing that it would take a couple of hours for Beomgyu to connect to the entire hotel to give them immediate access to Arasaka's room, after all, he had to disable security.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "For how long do we have to be here, Beomgyu?"- Yeonjun asked as he leaned against the wall with crossed arms.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "For at least two hours, for now you use your time connecting all the documents that I sent you to the hotel network, it would make my job easier and it will only take you 5 minutes, after that sleep if you want and I'll wake you up when the time comes or well, have sex with Heeseung, I don't know what you two are "-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Oh wow" - Yeonjun let out a laugh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I have a boyfriend,Beomgyu and he's not Yeonjun" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "You have a boyfriend, Heeseung? Well, let's see if Hyunjin stops being horny when I tell him" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "He already knows" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "What?" - Yeonjun asked in a whisper to Heeseung who just shook his head, Beomgyu could hear everything they were saying.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun looked at Heeseung, if Sunghoon knew there was someone (especially a whore) after his boyfriend...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>God, they better get all the weapons out of Heeseung's apartment.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Anyway, as soon as I finish everything I have to do I'll talk to you, for now, do what you want" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Heeseung looked at his watch, it was exactly 1:30 a.m, it was going to be a long night...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3 hours dozing off, drinking water and eating some of the snacks that the staff had left in the suite, talking to Yeonjun about everything and nothing, 3 fucking hours was what it took Beomgyu to finish his work.</p><p> </p><p>- "All set, gentlemen, the elevator should take you directly to Arasaka's room, don't waste time" -</p><p> </p><p>- "And we're going back to business" - Yeonjun said as he left the suite with Heeseung, straight to the elevator, they reached the 53rd floor, the suite or penthouse of the owner of the implant company Arasaka.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Here we are" - Heeseung said as they got on the elevator, once it opened, the penthouse, with a classic Japanese style greeted them. - "So here Hyunjin came to work, huh" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "So it seems" - Yeonjun said as they walked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Shit, guys don't waste time, Sasai just entered the hotel" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "What? Wasn't he supposed to be back until tomorrow night?" Heeseung asked as they entered the penthouse.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "That was supposed to be what was supposed to happen, Heeseung, but his eldest son called him to a meeting at the hotel unexpectedly, how the hell were we going to know about that?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Eldest son?" Heeseung asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Kirishima Arasaka or K is Sasai's eldest son" - Yeonjun explained - "And the most troublesome of all his children, he was the damn cheap rebel who gave the company so much trouble for playing being the leader of the mafia in Tokyo"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "The most troublesome... How many children does he have?" - Heeseung asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Three more, 2 girls and a boy, not much is known about the girls but the boy is very young, he is only 15 years old and his name is Riki Arasaka, or well, in the public eye they know him as Ni-Ki "-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "The briefcase, damn it you two! better do this quick, if they see you here we are all dead" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And that's when Heeseung knew they were screwed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... I hope you like how everything's going so far and tbh I'm really frustrated BTS didn't win their well deserved Grammy so I don't have a lot to say here.</p><p>Anyways THANK YOU so much, once again, for reading my story &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>See you on the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-- -- -- -- </p><p> </p><p>Both ran into the suite being as quiet as they could be, the night was silent, the apartment too big and the tension too high, every sound was amplified by the anxiety in their chests and both hearts were beating so fast that they thought they would die of a heart attack before the Arasaka arrived.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The briefcase was hidden in what seemed to be a secret compartment that was near one of the kitchen counters in the apartment, if they didn't know what was there, anyone would think it was just another piece of furniture.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung quickly worked to deactivate the it's security mechanism, when the briefcase was outside and in Yeonjun's hands, the elevator rang, the Arasaka had arrived.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Kirishima, I'm surprised you called me, son" - Sasai's distinctive voice was heard as the footsteps of shoes on the expensive wooden floor approached.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shit, that was really the owner of Arasaka, the biggest, well one of the biggest companies in the entire world...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He and Sunghoon had only seen him on television.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Yeonjun, Heeseung, I opened a space in the thick pillar behind Sasai's bed, you can use it as a hiding place for now, you should both fit in" - Beomgyu warned them through the communication software.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Both followed the instructions given to them quickly, finding their hiding place behind the pillar and although they were behind a thick wall it was not difficult for them to see through it thanks to the eye implant they used, Yeonjun and Heeseung should always be ready for this type of work, especially considering that most of the jobs they did had were all about stealth, so eye implants to help them see through structures when they worked were a must.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With full view of what was going on, Heeseung and Yeonjun kept quiet, nervous, both of them shaking with anxiety and fear of being caught.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "We needed to talk, father, I thought I asked you not to meddle in my business in Tokyo." -The young man spoke, by the tone of his voice it was easy to understand that he was angry.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was the first time Heeseung had seen Sasai Arasaka's famous son, K, who wasn't exactly known for having the best reputation, he was known instead as the rebellious son who ran away from home at an early age even having one of the best and most privileged lives that someone could dream of in 2077, after this, Kirishima got into several scandals, crimes of different scales that seemed to get worse and worse over time, damaging his father and his company's name while doing so...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I mean people had to look for someone to blame and who else would they turn to when Kirishima Arasaka didn't have a mother? So it was his dad who started getting slandered by the press, was he a bad father to his son? was Sasai Arasaka perhaps an abusive parent? oh the tabloids and the media had a lot of fun with the family when this happened.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Scandal after scandal but none was as important as when he became an indispensable part of the Tokyo mafia.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And Kirishima was the son of one of the most powerful men in the world, one of the most recognized men in the city and this same man, his father, had made public the name and appearance of his son since he was little.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Everybody knew how K was and how he looked.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Long story short, his father had to hire the best publicists and the best team to clean up the family's name, the company's and his.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Did you think I wasn't going to notice, Kirishima?" -Sasai spoke, but he strangely was not looking at his son, instead he was looking at the pillar where he and Yeonjun were hiding.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>K was tall, the Japanese had strong features, slanted eyes with an intimidating aura, a straight upturned nose and normal lips, quite proportional to his face, his physical characteristics were well defined as well as his personality, fair skin and slim body, he wore a dark graphite colored suit, shoes that seemed to be made of leather although that material was no longer easily found in the world, and his black hair parted in the middle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Shit, Heeseung, what if Sasai already found out we're here?" - Yeonjun spoke in a whisper, uneasy with the fixed gaze of the Arasaka chief at the pillar where they were.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Then we're fucking dead, Yeonjun" - Heeseung whispered back feeling his pulse racing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "In fact I didn't think of you at any time, father, that's your problem" - K spoke, taking a seat in front of the older man in one of the luxurious armchairs. - "You think the whole fucking world revolves around you" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Kirishima..."-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Why did you do it, dad? To humiliate me? -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "You were going to sell your best strategies to Westerners, Kirishima, what are you doing seeking approval from those... beasts?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Oh now you act like you give a shit" - K let out a sarcastic laugh but sounded tense. - "Now, when it comes to your business is the only time you give a shit" - He stood up and started pacing back and forth while he talked to Sasai. - "Since when do you care what I do with my knowledge, dad? -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I knew this day would come" -Sasai said finally looking away from the pillar to look at his son. - "The day your recklessness crosses the line... I can forgive you many things, but not betrayal, Kirishima, you have dishonored our entire family" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "What a fucking betrayal are you talking about?"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But Sasai looked angry.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His voice calmed his but his eyes were full of anger ... How fucking scary.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "The only thing that alleviates my regret at this time is knowing that your mother died before this, to see what her son became would have been too disgraceful, you ungrateful bastard, you know that her heart would not have been able to take it" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And apparently that triggered something in K because the next thing Yeonjun and Heeseung saw was him throwing himself hard towards Sasai, the old man had no chance against him although he did try to resist, K grabbed his neck with both hands, soon, the old man's back was glued to the pillar where they were both hiding.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "It's a good thing that you're not going to have to forgive me anymore for anything else in your life then, dad" - K replied with a growl, his face distorted in anger, while his big hands closed tightly around his father's throat , the man still trying to get his son off of him, his face changing color due to the loss of oxygen in the brain, it was exasperating, listening to the old man trying to breathe but failing, ragged breaths and K's grunts as he choked his father.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In less than 20 seconds the older man had lost consciousness, Heeseung and Yeonjun noticed how he no longer fought against his son and he kept pressing his neck, at about 5 minutes K seemed to get tired and dropped him to the floor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "T-that ... Heeseung tell me that this did not just happen" - Yeonjun whispered as they both watched K move away from the immobile body of his father, looking at his own hands, it seems that he had just realized what He had done.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And Heeseung could barely breathe, he had just seen someone get killed in the most unexpected and cruel way in front of him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>K seemed to be thinking, staring at the floor of the suite for several minutes until he got back to his feet, approaching his father's body and checking that he was no longer alive after taking his pulse.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Close the hotel, I don't want anyone in this shithole moving a fucking muscle" - K ordered, apparently he was talking to the hotel's internal software.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shit, Heeseung remembered that in this fucking place the Arasaka family were extremely powerful, K probably had immediate access to the hotel's security and control system.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Can I ask why?" - The response of the I.A in charge of security was heard from the other side of the software.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Sasai Arasaka has been murdered" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "State of emergency activated, Mr. Arasaka, attention to all the staff and guests of the Konpeki Plaza, the state of emergency has been activated, please stay in your rooms and follow the instructions of the staff" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung and Yeonjun heard the windows automatically close after the alert was given.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Shit, shit, shit Heeseung" -Yeonjun said nervously, hugging the briefcase against his chest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He and Yeonjun watched as K left the room to talk to Sasai's bodyguards waiting at the door, making up a story of how Sasai had been poisoned and how they were the culprits or... At least that's what Heeseung and Yeonjun were able to hear.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "What the fuck just happened in there?" - Beomgyu asked through the software.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "K-Kirishima ... The e-eldest of the Arasaka just killed Sasai"- Heeseung answered with difficulty, choking on his own breath, still in shock and trying to keep his voice low.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "What?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "His own father" - Yeonjun added as they noticed how Beomgyu opened the pillar for them so they could get out of their hiding spot.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Shit! Do you know what this means? The hotel security will be at it's peak in a few seconds, Shit, we're screwed" - Beomgyu said, clearly stressed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Beomgyu what do we do?"- Yeonjun asked on the verge of a panic attack. - "Talk, fuck Beomgyu, this is not the time for you to get nervous" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "W-wait a second!" - Said the orange haired boy while he was in charge of scanning the hotel security- "Now! I managed to open a window, get out of there" - Beomgyu exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They did not hesitate to follow the netrunner's orders, so after exchanging scared glances they thought that they had to get out of there and do it before the media and security arrived, if not, they'll be dead for sure.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After K and Arasaka's personal security left the room, all lights went out, so Yeonjun and Heeseung only relied on the city light coming through the large windows to guide them to the one that was open.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Anyway, he and Yeonjun were met with the not very pleasant surprise that the hotel window faced a narrow edge and then emptiness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>53 fucking floors up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They could barely walk, but shit it was raining, it was night and everything was wet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "C-Guys" - The audio of Beomgyu's voice was choppy, they seemed to have connection problems. - "Fi-Find a ladder, it should be close, I have to disconnect or the hotel security will kill our software, good luck" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Communication with Beomgyu had come to an end.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He and Yeonjun did not take long to find the staircase that was attached to one of the hotel walls, near the edge and they went down, it led to a large glass roof that was the back of the hotel, near this there was another building, apparently a warehouse or something.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Yeonjun, we have to jump you damn son of a bitch" - Heeseung said loudly, the wind and the raindrops making his hair stick to his skin and his hand and Yeonjun's not being able to let go of the ladder, damn They were on a glass roof, if they came loose they would most likely slip.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "N-no ... T-There really is no other option, Heeseung" - The pink haired boy agreed shivering from the cold, they both got off the edge of the stairs, Yeonjun still with the briefcase in hand and ran until the weight of their bodies were stronger and they slid towards the other building, breaking the glass of the cellar and falling into it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Shit... Shit that hurt" - Heeseung complained once they landed on the ground, with a hand on his back, damn that nothing was broken was luck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Are you okay, Heeseung?" Yeonjun asked in the middle of a complaint of pain, as he rubbed his arm, all the weight of his body had apparently fallen on it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung nodded as he rested his body on the wall that was close to them, both of them sitting on the floor of the dark cellar. - "Y-your arm? ... are you okay, Yeonjun?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "It's nothing, Heeseung just ... it'll probably leave a mark" - Yeonjun tried to laugh relaxing against the wall as well, looking at the briefcase next to him and realizing that it was slightly open.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Wait" - Yeonjun said, opening it completely and realizing that the briefcase was empty. - "There's nothing here" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "What are you talking about?" - Heeseung asked scared. - "I... What if it fell out of it while we did?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "No Heeseung, look!" - Yeonjun said, the briefcase fulfilled a quite specific function, well, this was apparent when they could see it open, it kept a small USB port, but the mechanism of the briefcase was like new. - "It was never used, there was nothing here ..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "So Hyunjin hired us to look for nothing?" - Heeseung asked incredulously, no one would pay so much money to find nothing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Maybe he didn't know that there was nothing in this briefcase, I mean, apparently ... Not even the Arasaka knew" - Yeonjun laughed. - "Taking care of an empty briefcase? Whoever stole them must have been a fucking genius" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung nodded, now he couldn't worry about anything other than getting out of here and he looked up, where the holes that they had created with their bodies falling on the glass were, it was still raining but he managed to see several drones and small cameras who were flying on their way to the hotel, security and the media were already heading to the Konpeki Plaza.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was time to go.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With his smartphone Heeseung quickly dialed the code to call the car that Taehyun had given them, it would be out of the warehouse in less than five minutes and thanks to Heeseung's advanced software they were able to quickly scan the warehouse and create a virtual map of it to exit without added difficulty, Yeonjun took the briefcase in fear that they would find it and use it as evidence to track them down and they both got into the car.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Both with their hearts in their hands, their nerves still on edge and their body aching, Yeonjun and Heeseung stained the expensive seats with the water they brought from being exposed to the rain for so long, they could not speak, Kang's car detected how nervous The clients were there and he put at their disposal several mechanisms to combat anxiety and nervousness, they did not help much but they helped them to relax even if it was only a little.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "W-we have to go, Yeonjun" -Heeseung said looking his friend directly in the eyes, the city lights were intense and they could see the police patrols passing by them bound for Konpeki Plaza. - "The police are going to clean up all this and if they find suspects, Yeonjun ... Yeonjun I can't risk Sunghoon ... you know I can't" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun nodded, he understood his friend better than anyone and looking at his own wet pants he said. - "We're going to drop you off at the apartment, you and the princess take everything you can while I go to mine and then I'll pick you up in my car, I don't know where the hell we're going to go, but we're leaving Seoul, Heeseung, at least until Arasaka's situation dies down "-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I-I have ..." - Heeseung remembered that in the days he spent with Sunghoon he learned many things, what kind of people they knew and also had access to his phone and his life before he lost his memory, he knew that he knew someone who could help them. - "I know a clan of nomads who live outside the city, it is not so close ... But I know they will help us, as soon as I get home I will contact them" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the way was in silence, as soon as they reached the building where Heeseung lived, he got out, thanking Taehyun's car software for transmitting them to the owner, the black-haired man was nervous and ran to the elevator ignoring anything he could distract him, he just wanted to get Sunghoon out of there.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He opened the door with his card, the apartment completely silent and Heeseung almost forgot that it was 5:45 in the morning, so Sunghoon was still sleeping, calculating how long it would take his friend had at least an hour and a half to pack everything and leave, so he decided to let his lover sleep while he packed up everything he considered important.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It took about 45 minutes for him to feel ready with what he packed and change his clothes since it was wet, the bags were already by the front door and Heeseung went to the room, where his precious Sunghoon was sleeping, face down and with his hands under the pillow, the older had to restrain himself from letting out a sound of tenderness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Hey ... doll ..." - Heeseung whispered, kneeling beside the bed as he touched the sleeping boy's shoulder. - "Sunghoon, doll, wake up ..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung ... mmmhm ... You're here, my love" -said the younger with a smile forming on his lips as he wrapped his thin arms around the neck of his boyfriend. -Why do you have wet hair? "-He asked without opening his eyes yet, touching the hair of his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Doll, we have to go" - Heeseung whispered, leaving a kiss on Sunghoon's cheek.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>--</p><p>--</p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Introducing a new character! my boy K.</p><p>Hopefully you liked it &lt;3 also thank you SO much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello dear readers! How are you? I hope you're doing well... My week was pretty busy so I didn't have tons of time to translate, this is why I'm late hehe.</p><p> </p><p>I hope you don't mind :c</p><p> </p><p>Anyways, I won't bother you anymore, hopefully you like this chapter.</p><p>Let's go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "G-go? ... where ... Heeseung, what are you talking about?" -The younger sat on the bed, still half asleep, brain working slowly so he decided to turn on the light in the room to see if that gave him some clarity and also to take a good look at his boyfriend, he was wearing different clothes than the ones he had when he left to work and his hair was wet too...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "What happened?"- he gently asked while holding his boyfriend's chin with his hand, looking at an open cut that he had right on the cheekbone, it was not big, one or two centimeters but his boyfriend didn't have a reason to get hurt in a "safe job".</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Sunghoon" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "A safe job right?"- Sunghoon moved away from the other boy to rest his back against the wall behind the bed, his hands resting on his thighs, over the sheets, while he looked at the sheets.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Baby it wasn't our fault I-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Of course it was not "our" fault, Yeonjun's fault and you... After everything that has happened you decided to go along with what he said anyways" - The younger shook his head while standing up, walking towards the closet, noticing that his boyfriend had already taken most of their clothes from it, they were probably already packed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And on the other hand, there was also Heeseung's tiny little <em>problem, </em>you know, that one where he had been living without remembering a large portion of his life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What exactly was "everything that had happened"? Surely Yeonjun had already gotten him into a mess like this before or something like that...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Doll, listen to me-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Where are we going, Heeseung?" The younger asked as he started dressing, avoiding looking at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung sighed and got up from where he was kneeling next to the bed, adjusted the gray hoodie he had on and ran a hand through his wet black hair. - "We're going to the badlands for a while, baby ..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon nodded as he buttoned the dark jeans around his waist, his hands quickly being replaced by Heeseung's, the older man's chest now pressed against his back as he continued the work for him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Honey, listen to me, It's really not what you think" - Insisted the taller, leaving a sweet kiss on the other boy's neck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I don't want to listen to you right now, Heeseung" - Sunghoon whispered placing his hands on the other's wrists.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Hey, I could have died" - Heeseung said, leaving another kiss but this time under the black haired's right ear lobe.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Oh is that so? You could have died, huh? Heeseung, if that had happened is that I swear to you that I would've found a way to resurrect only to kill you myself" -sunghoon laughed dryly as he turned in the arms of the older to grab his face with one hand. - "You're lucky that I love you, Heeseung." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung nodded as he watched his boyfriend put on a black t-shirt similar to his, it was raining and the temperature dropped drastically, where they went the weather was not going to be any better, Sunghoon knew, it was not their first time in the badlands.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they were both ready and Heeseung had dried his hair (Maybe forced by Sunghoon) the older man intertwined his fingers with his boyfriend's as they left the house, carrying the bags with his other hand and they both walked silently to the elevator where Heeseung took the opportunity to hug the smallest, leaving the bags on the floor and kissing his cheek.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Still angry at me?" he asked in a whisper.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I want to kill you" - Sunghoon nodded, resting his head on Heeseung's chest. - "But I'll get over it eventually..." - He whispered, leaving a soft kiss on the older man's chin and then resting his head on his shoulder while they both listened to the news in the elevator.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- "The CEO of implants Arasaka was murdered a few hours ago at Konpeki Plaza hotel, the police are in the case but no suspects have been found yet..." -</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The moment the metal elevator door opened, Sunghoon's usually soft and round sparkly eyes became razor sharp and focused on one particular target, that one pink-haired asshole waiting for them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Yeonjun" -Heeseung said with a nervous smile as he watched him turn around to greet him and his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "You! Choi Yeonjun, you fucking son of a bitch" - Sunghoon moved quickly, got out of Heeseung's grip and grabbed Yeonjun by the neck, in less than a second he had him with his back on the ground, Sunghoon on top of him squeezing his neck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Let go of me fucking crazy bitch" -Yeonjun exclaimed with his voice broken by the pressure in his airway as he brought both hands to Sunghoon's wrist trying to get him off of him, the grip was strong, fuck, Sunghoon was strong.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "A safe job you said! And my boyfriend came back with a cut on his face! Choi Yeonjun killing you is going to be a safe job!" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung shook his head as he looked around and noticed the parking lot was empty, ah well, at least there was no one around to witness his boyfriend committing murder.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Come on, doll, let him go" -He said grabbing Sunghoon by the waist to separate him from the pink haired, who was left panting and coughing on the floor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Shit, Heeseung, of all the people in Seoul you had to choose the craziest bitch of all as a boyfriend?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung hugged said crazy bitch against his chest, if looks could kill Sunghoon's eyes would have already decapitated and painfully dismembered Yeonjun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Hey, don't call him that ..." - The black-haired man replied leaving a kiss top of Sunghoon's hair who stuck out his tongue in a mocking expression at Yeonjun. - "Is everything ready?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Y-Yeah .. the car is ready, do we have a destination?" -Yeonjun asked standing up while he rubbed the skin on his neck, still getting used to the air flowing normally, shit, Sunghoon had a lot of strength.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "We're going to the badlands, It's like 6 or 7 hours from here but I was thinking that we could go to a motel and sleep there, tomorrow we can continue the trip" - Heeseung suggested as he took Sunghoon's hand and they both followed Yeonjun towards his car.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "That's fine by me, seems someone needs to sleep anyway ..." - Yeonjun muttered looking at Sunghoon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Excuse me? Can you repeat that, Yeonjun?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I didn't say anything" - Yeonjun laughed opening the car's trunk so they could put the bags in there, once that was done Heeseung and Sunghoon sat in the back of the car, he'll be the one driving.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>All three were tired, so most of the hour-long drive to the motel was quiet, Sunghoon lying on his back, head resting on Heeseung's lap and Yeonjun's music playing low in the background as he drove.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The outskirts of the city of Seoul were a even more disgusting than the actual city, garbage, remains of weird chemical shit and small abandoned towns were part of the general view.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon dozed for most of the way and when he opened his eyes were fixed on his boyfriend's face, ah ... Sunghoon loved Heeseung way too, too, too much even for his own good... He also started wondering how did the cut end up on his cheek and well he couldn't help but touch it, the older one leaned against his hand once he felt the contact and after a few seconds he leaned over Sunghoon, kissing the younger boy's lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon opened his mouth, thick cloud soft lips fitting Heeseung's perfectly and if the younger was the fire, the older was the wind that was in charge of spreading it and making it bigger, soon they were in their little game of sucking each other's lip and rub their tongues between sighs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And Yeonjun could not believe it, one minute he had his eyes focused on the dark and empty highway in front of him, convinced that he already saw some strange creature pass by and was lucky he didn't get killed by it but then, with a look in the rear view mirror, he had to see how Heeseung had his tongue inside Sunghoon's mouth, who was holding his face with both hands.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "You both are like rabbits I swear! Hey, we're already less than 10 minutes away from the motel, you can fuck once we get there" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon smiled against his boyfriend's lips and couldn't help but laugh a little, Heeseung left a short kiss on the corners of his lips and they both sat up properly, the older one looked around, everything was dark, he knew the badlands but that didn't make them less terrifying, it was the opposite of Seoul, where the city shone so much that from afar you could see a halo of light emanating from it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Badlands was basically a desert  on the outskirts of the city that some used saw as a garbage dump and others as home, there were not many people due to the lack of natural resources and amenities but it was a good place to hide, thanks to the little surveillance, the amount of gangster groups and little technology of the place, even for the police it was dangerous to enter this area.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Sunset Motel" - Yeonjun said reading the big orange and yellow advertisement in neon, turning the steering wheel with one hand to park in front of it, there were about 5 parked cars in a big parking lot and Heeseung had made reservations online so it shouldn't take them a long time to be able to go to rest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The motel was large, two stories high, mustard painted walls that were a bit dirty and a large drawing of a sun on the neon sign that read the motel's name, also something that looked like bar and a garage where in the day they fixed cars.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "We're here, lovebirds" - Yeonjun said getting out of the car, opening the door for Heeseung who appreciated the action, then Sunghoon came out after him. The three took out their bags and went to the reception to check in and then made their way to their respective rooms, there would be time to talk about everything that happened, for now they just wanted to rest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Yeonjun has to thank me for what a good friend I am for not leaving him in a room close to ours" - Heeseung said once he and Sunghoon were inside the room, the younger shook his head as he began to take off his clothes, wanting to get in to bed already.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "You''ve been such a bad man, you really think I'm going to let you do something with me, Heeseung?"- He asked as he felt the older man pulling him closer by the hips towards his body.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung smirked and kissed him on the lips, deep and intense- "Come on, doll..." - he said in a low voice, hands holding his slim waist while Sunghoon rested his on his biceps.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "You have been a bad, bad man Lee Heeseung" - Sunghoon whispered, sliding his hands up to hold Heeseung's face between them as he contemplated him, not breaking eye contact. - "Leaving the future mother of your children here, worrying about that something will happen to you every time you leave home..." - The black-eyed one looked away for a second and then, taking a breath he spoke. - "Why do you lie to me, Heeseung?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Doll, It really wasn't like that, I promise... I know now is not the time but listen to me... please listen to me" - Heeseung begged kissing his lips, the younger opened his mouth guaranteeing entry almost immediately as his eyelids closed allowing himself to be carried away by the sensations that his boyfriend gave him, his back against the wall of the warm room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung held the minor against his body, his large hands securing his lover's waist and in a matter of minutes they were both lying on the bed, sheets that were previously clean were now a disaster, Heeseung between Sunghoon's legs who scratched his back while his boyfriend slammed into him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I love you, Heeseung, I love you" - Sunghoon moaned arching his back against the mattress, pretty boy melting into sighs and groans.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Shit, doll... I love you ... I love you" - Heeseung replied in a hoarse growl against Sunghoon's lips as he thrusted even harder, touching that point that made the palest one see stars and touch the sky, his lover was so tight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon came between their stomachs and Heeseung inside of him, both kissing through intense orgasm between words of love and wet sounds.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they had come down from the cloud of pleasure they shared, they kissed between smiles. Sunghoon chuckling in between kisses as Heeseung told him how much he loved him and the older boy hugging the other boy's slim body.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-"Mmm ... We made a mess of the bed, Heeseung"- Sunghoon laughed cutely, his mind still pink and full of cotton candy from the orgasm he had recently.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung raised his torso slightly and saw how Sunghoon's seed was still between their stomachs and well other types of fluids were on the bed, he couldn't help but laugh too. - "Tomorrow we'll see what we do with them but ... Eh, the staff is probably used to it" -He said as he moved his hips to pull out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The younger complained and hugged Heeseung, crossing his legs around the taller's waist without letting him out. - "N-No ..." - he protested leaving a little kiss on her cheekbone that was not hurt. - "Sleep inside me, we haven't done it in a long time" - He whined, leaving another little kiss on Heeseung's chin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The taller one sighed and laid his cheek on Sunghoon's white chest. - "We haven't done it for a long time because it prevents you from walking the next day" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Well I don't need to walk tomorrow, It's almost 8 am already, Heeseung, we are going to sleep until at least noon and then we'll continue the trip, so be a good boyfriend and stay inside your doll" - Sunghoon growled while frowning, taking his boyfriend's chin with his hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Yes sir" -Heeseung laughed, settling next to the younger, who laughed as he lifted his thigh to let it rest on his hip.</p><p> </p><p>--- --- --- --- </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon and Heeseung got up around four in the afternoon, showered, changed clothes and left the room to find Yeonjun, who was sitting at the motel bar drinking what appeared to be ice lemonade.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Good afternoon, lovebirds" -He said with a wide smile when he saw them enter. Heeseung scanned the place with his eyes and there was only Yeonjun, there were no other customers, the bar was American diner style, only with opaque colors.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Good o-ouch ... afternoon" - Sunghoon said sitting as he well as he could between groans and Heeseung then sat next to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Good afternoon" - Heeseung answered taking the menu, he was so hungry. - "Did you sleep well Yeonjun?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Yep, finally full 8 hours and a little more, I appreciate that you didn't put me near you, I wasn't going to be able to sleep with Sunghoon's screams" -Yeonjun laughed as he looked up and down at the palest one.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "How long since you've been fucked, Yeonjun?" - Sunghoon smirked. - "Seems like you need it, baby" -He said with a tender smile that was not really very tender.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And Heeseung looked at them, if he could compare it to something they were like two cats growling before a fight, Sunghoon, the kitten with black hair and snow-white fur and Yeonjun the one with pink hair who today decided to wear yellow. It would be interesting, but he didn't like watching them fight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Enough of you two, can't we eat in peace?" - Heeseung growled as he saw a girl approaching them, she was slim and tall, with bright red hair which was tied in a half ponytail, she wore a loose black shirt and ripped pants the same color, plus worn graphite ankle boots.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Hello, I'm SinB and I'm going to be your waitress this afternoon, what are you going to eat?"- She asked giving them a friendly smile and then took the tablet from her apron to write down the order.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "A burger" - Sunghoon said with a pout as he leaned on his boyfriend's shoulder, indicating the one he wanted with his index finger. Heeseung smiled and kissed his hair. - "I want ... American breakfast with egg, sausage, pancakes and bacon" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Quesadillas please" - Yeonjun finished the order as he looked at the menu.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The redhead smiled at the couple and then wrote down everything they ordered. - "Okay... in 20 minutes it will be ready" -He said looking up from the tablet. - "You two are so cute" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Don't lie to them like that, SinB, they're disgusting once you get to know them" - Yeonjun laughed making the girl laugh too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The couple could not help but laugh and the older put his hand on the younger's thigh while watching the girl return to the kitchen. Once the food was served, the three of them began their breakfast while listening to the sound of the news in the background.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Well then, who is going to tell me what happened last night and why did we have to leave the city?"- Sunghoon asked resting his back on the back of the chair.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun and Heeseung looked at each other, and as expected the one with the black hair spoke first.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Doll ... Things did not go as expected last night" - Heeseung began. - "Do you remember the work I did in the Vacancy club? Well, it turns out that Yeonjun and I signed a contract with a prostitute, his name is Hyunjin, according to him he had been working for K, the eldest son of the Arasaka and he said he was hiding important information in a briefcase in the Konpeki Plaza"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon looked at his boyfriend surprised at him, he knew what kind of jobs Heeseung did but never expected to see him involved with that kind of people.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "The thing is that we had to go to the hotel and steal the briefcase, which we did but ..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "When we were leaving something unexpected happened, K and his father had an impromptu meeting where they argued, short story, Kirishima murdered his father and then closed the hotel while he looked for a way to blame someone else" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Little black eyes wide open and a hand covering his lips, then he hugged Heeseung, the love of his life could be dead now, it was a miracle that they didn't see them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "So thanks to a boy called... Beomgyu? Yes, he was our net runner for the night and he helped us find an escape route, we literally had to jump to another building and that's how I ended up with a cut on my cheekbone" - Heeseung finished by saying as he hugged Sunghoon back, who left little kisses on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"And you had the audacity, the audacity to lie to my face and tell me it was a safe job, Choi Yeonjun?!" Sunghoon scolded him as he pulled Heeseung to his chest. - "If Heeseung had returned dead, I will kill and pee on everything you love"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun laughed and nodded. - "Sunghoon, I really thought it was a quiet job, that's what they told us, Heeseung and I started to have suspicions when we met Hyunjin and no... the contract was already closed at that time" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon nodded as he felt Heeseung slide his hands under the leather jacket he was wearing, he smiled as he played with the older's long black hair. - "So where are we going?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "With Jungwon, doll" - Heeseung replied making the other boy's heart almost stop.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jungwon, oh! Jungwon was a 16-year-old boy whom he and Heeseung cared for a while ago as if he were their own baby, Yang Jungwon lived in a nomadic tribe in the badlands with his clan, he was born an orphan somewhere in Seoul and was fortunate that a boy from the tribe found him and adopted him, now he had a giant family that protected him a lot.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Due to different situations that happened a long time ago, he came into the arms of Heeseung and Sunghoon who were taking care of him until he could return to his clan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Ju-Jungwonie?" Sunghoon's eyes were filled with tears and Heeseung couldn't help but be moved by this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Our baby, Sunghoon we're going to see our baby" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A little love for my girl SinB here &lt;3 </p><p> </p><p>Thank you once again for giving my story time of your day, have a great rest of your day/night!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello gorgeous readers! how are you? how is your day/night going? I hope everything's good...</p><p> </p><p>Here I come with a new chapter! Hopefully you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This time it was Heeseung who was in charge of driving the car, Yeonjun said he was tired (Honestly no, but he was too full of food to drive) and decided to take the back seat to be able to lay down, also talking about how it were Sunghoon and Heeseung who knew Jungwon and knew where they were actually going.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "It'll take around 5 hours, Yeonjun so make yourself comfortable" - Sunghoon said leaning his elbow on the car window as they drove, black eyes shining in wonder at the familiar but impressive scenery of the badlands, the desert was arid, there were some plants but not too many and it was more road than anything else, the sun was already setting which gave the sky a beautiful gradient from yellow to blue.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "At least explain to me where we are going and who these people are, I don't want to screw up when we get there"- Yeonjun said as he rested his back on the soft back seat of the car, looking up at the opaque roof.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "We're going to the Jumak nomads" - Sunghoon explained while with the other hand he played with the bracelets that Heeseung had around his wrist. - "Do you know what nomads are, Yeonjun?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "People who got bored with the system and isolated themselves in the desert?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Almost, but you needed to add that not only did they isolate themselves from the desert, they took over it, they live in clans and from what I know, there are at least 3 different nomad clans that live in the badlands and if you step on the wrong place you'll probably end up dead "-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "How nice" - Yeonjun added sarcastically. - "So the Jumak are like a really dangerous gang" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Don't say it like that, Yeonjun, it sounds horrible" - Sunghoon complained turning to see him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Because it is horrible!" - Yeonjun countered making Heeseung laugh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeonjun, I think we are not in a position to judge others for how they live"- Heeseung said with his gaze on the road as he drove. - "I mean, if someone knows that you and I were involved in the disaster that was Arasaka's, we are dead, if Hyunjin decides to open his mouth we will have to fucking escape to who knows where" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Hyunjin is probably already dead, Heeseung" - Sunghoon interrupted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Hmm? - Asked the older man looking at the black-eyed one with a frown.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Well you told me he was an expensive prostitute with associations with powerful people, right? You really think they are not aware of what happened?"- Heeseung nodded at what his boyfriend said as Yeonjun sat down, resting both arms between the couple's seats.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Sunghoon ... Hyunjin was not just any prostitute, he was thee prostitute" -Added pink haired.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Well he's still a prostitute, a toy... Prostitutes don't exist for Seoul, Yeonjun, it doesn't matter if you're the most expensive toy in the city or the cheapest... In the end it's the same" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "You sure know about whores, huh? What's up with that? Before you met Heeseung, were you a frequent customer?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Colors rose to his cheeks and he lowered his gaze as he shook his head. - "I've been living in Seoul for too long, Yeonjun, that's all" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung noticed how his partner's countenance changed completely and he moved a hand to touch Sunghoon's clothed thigh, wrapping his hand around it, the younger gave him a soft smile and interlaced it with his own.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The journey was long and Sunghoon was tired, so with his head resting on the window and one of his hands intertwined with Heeseung's he fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>At that time Park Sunghoon was different, light brown hair and perhaps the pants he wore were tighter, he knew the pain of wearing high heels all day very well, crop tops that covered only his chest were basically all he had and every day he truly thanked technology because thanks to different types of neural programming he could block all the memories of his work at will.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The bad thing is that it was only that that he could block, not the consequences or the events that had happened in reality and that depressed him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Now he was sitting on the edge of the bathtub in his apartment in a Seoul slum, it was not uncommon for independent young people like him to live there but it did not make his reality a better experience either.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- "Shit...  Disgusting motherfucker what did you do to me" -he complained in a low voice as he looked at his bruised legs. Teeth marks and semen, he really considered a blessing to be able to resort to neural programming when he had to work, because if he was already disgusted when he cleaned himself he really did not want to imagine what it felt like when he was with his clients.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He heard his phone ringing in the bedroom, apparently he got a new notification but really was not necessary, Sunghoon already had an idea of what it was and well, he had to continue working, it did not matter if his body hurt, the bills did not pay themselves and even less considering that the "city of dreams" as Seoul was called was one of the most expensive cities in the world.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The real name of this place should be; ridiculously expensive hell with some benefits you only get when you start making big money according to Sunghoon</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So ignoring the pain on his thighs and hips he stood up after cleaning himself and changed his clothes, putting on black latex pants, lace underwear, knee high boots and a gray sleeveless crop top, he looked at himself in the mirror grateful that no matter how miserable he felt inside, at least he still looked pretty.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So he grabbed the keys of his motorcycle and left, on his way to the "Clouds" club.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Upon arrival he looked at his phone, his client had given him an exact location where they were to meet and thanks to the permanent pain in his hips and the inflammation of the skin on his thighs from the bites and marks Sunghoon remembered, more than usual, as he looked at the big neon letters of the club how his life used to be when he was just a kid with a passion for ice skating in Taereung, before moving to Seoul.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And now he was working as a sex toy in this rotten city... fuck, he felt like shit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He met the guy who had paid him in advance, he was in an alley behind the Clouds where several independent prostitutes worked, the man, in his 30s, dark complexion, wide and vibrant pink hair, cornered him against the brick wall and began to kiss his neck while holding his waist.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- "You are prettier in person" - Whispered the other smirking and Sunghoon was already contemplating when to disconnect from reality, the problem was, he seemed to not have access to the software in his head, his low mood taking over the chemical synapse of his brain, so nothing was working normally.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- What's wrong? you still aren't wet? "- The man looked at him and Sunghoon came out of the trance he was trying to put himself in, he looked at his legs and no, he was not wet in the least.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- "I... I'm sorry" -</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- "Look, if I wanted to do the job, I wouldn't hire a toy..."- The man complained as he walked away. - "Shit, you're not even good for that, I'll wait for my money back, damn bitch" -</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And Sunghoon let him go, he didn't want to speak and a cold blue cloud was taking over his brain, he honestly just wanted to go home and cry. In other circumstances what the man said would not have affected him in the least, the brunette did not care much what other people said about him but he was sensitive and had been feeling bad since his previous client, he had days like these, where he only he wanted to cry in his bed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So without wanting to continue feeling pathetic he took a deep breath, swallowing his tears and walked to his motorcycle, opening one of the compartments to put on his leather jacket, it was summer but even so the nights in Seoul tended to get cold and he lit a cigar, looking at the moon.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He wanted to go to his house as much as he wanted to disconnect from everything.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So taking the second impulse he looked again at the glowing "Clouds" club sign and decided to go inside.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck the whole world, today he wanted to forget about all of his demons and problems.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Upon entering the club the warm purple atmosphere and the lights engulfed him, everyone danced and a song he did not recognize was playing in the background, it was close to 2 in the morning and the volume of the music was very high, Sunghoon wanted drink so he walked over to the bar and ordered his favorite beer.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- "Yeonjun, you are too drunk" - He heard a pleasant, melodious laughter and looked where the sound came from, all to see a boy with black hair and a cute smile rubbing the back of a boy with blue hair who had his head on the table and seemed to be forcing himself to stay awake. - "Hey! Wooyoung! Why don't you take your boyfriend home, huh?" -</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sunghoon saw another boy, this one with gray hair appear from the crowd, thick, curvy who was smiling while holding the body of the blue haired one, helping him walk. - "Let's go home, pretty" -</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yeonjun laughed and nodded. - "Shit... I really don't know how to drink" -</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The brunette saw them leave leaving the black-haired man alone and they both looked at each other, connecting glances that in Sunghoon's brain sounded like soft and melodious guitar chords, he approached him with a tequila in hand and began a conversation, they talked about everything and nothing at the same time, he found out that the name was Lee Heeseung and he worked as a freelance hitman in Seoul, which for guys like them was not uncommon. The brown haired one, on the other hand, had always been a bit embarrassed to admit that he was a prostitute, not because of what the rest thought but because of how it made him feel, so he simply told Heeseung that he was dedicating himself to being student at the university.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>At around 3:30 in the morning Sunghoon was sitting in one of the cute and comfortable white armchairs in the club, with Heeseung's hands around his waist his lips pressed on his. The brown-haired one held the other's face, enjoying the kiss, god...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How long has it been since he didn't enjoy a kiss like this? </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Heeseung's lips on his felt correct, even though Sunghoon had drunk a lot and everything was moving slowly, the other's warm hands on his waist reminded him of home and the pleasant perfume the other was bringing was the perfect mix to make for Sunghoon to lose himself in desire without using the software to distract himself, no, he wanted to feel Heeseung.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- "Doll... you're too drunk, come on... Let me take you home" -he heard Heeseung say to him as they parted slightly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sunghoon felt the back of his head resting on the back of the chair and his hands still holding the black-haired's face, he shook his head, not in response to what the other said but because he did not want to separate from him and tried to kiss him again. - "Hee-Heeseung... please..." -</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Heeseung relented kissing him again, this time sliding his tongue into the younger's sweet mouth, grabbing his waist and pulling him closer to his body.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And Sunghoon dreamed, kissing Heeseung felt like floating in the clouds, as if he was experiencing the best orgasm of his life, the cold blue cloud from before replaced in his brain by soft pink smoke, his heart at peace and he vowed to give himself up to the boy who held him in his arms so tenderly, like no one ever had.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was like this that he woke up the next day, with a small ray of sunlight touching his cheeks and warning him that it was morning, still dressed in the clothes of the previous day, Sunghoon opened his eyes and although his head hurt, probably because of the excess alcohol, all the discomfort evaporated when he noticed that the man with the cute smile was sleeping next to him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And he was so damn handsome, even more so than he was last night.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The brown-haired one smiled slightly, he could wake up like this every day... He stretched his hand to caress the smooth cheek of the black-haired man, looking at each of his features, light skin slightly caramelized, large eyes that were closed right now, defined eyebrows but not extremely thick which he touched gently with his thumb and then looked at his upturned nose and ugh... </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>he wanted so badly to give him a kiss, which intensified when he stared at his lips.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sunghoon approached the black-haired man a bit more and giving in to his deep desires and kissed his cheek gently, pink lips connecting with the soft skin of Heeseung's face, he did not intend to wake him up but the older one looked so serene and calm sleeping that he couldn't help it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- "Good morning doll..." - He heard him say in a hoarse voice as he opened the big brown eyes that Sunghoon liked so much.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- "Good morning Heeseung" -he replied with the same affection, unable to help but smile.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-"Does something hurt? You drank a lot last night"- Heeseung said as he kissed the hand that Sunghoon had been pampering him with just now.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- "My head hurts a little but it's nothing, Heeseung" - whispered the minor, approaching the other boy, God they were both wearing the same clothes from last night, how drunk were they that they couldn't even undress? - "How about you? Are you feeling well?-</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Heeseung nodded.- "All good, doll... I like how my name sounds when you say it" - the other whispered back, while resting one of his hands on the bare skin of the younger's waist, who still had the crop top on.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sunghoon blushed and hugged the older one, hiding his shame on his chest. - "Don't say such things, Heeseung" -</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The older man smiled and kissed his forehead, after a few minutes they had both got up and were playing in Heeseung's apartment, when, at one point, he grabbed Sunghoon by the waist and told him. - "Baby... Why don't you stay with me?" -</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- "Heeseung...?" -The brown haired one was confused, they had never asked him for something like that in his life and he expected it even less the most handsome man he had ever seen.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- "We'll see what we do later, but stay with me, please, Sunghoon" - The older one asked.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sunghoon, with his chest glued to Heeseung's broadest and strongest, his arms on his broad shoulders, he simply nodded stunned and not being good at communicating his feelings, he chose to kiss the older one, expressing all those feelings he wanted to tell the other...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ah</em>
  <em>... </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Heeseung was so naive, Sunghoon wasn't going to move away from him anyways.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Honey..." - The now black haired heard as he felt familiar arms holding him. - "Wake up, baby" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He opened her eyes and found his boyfriend's face close to him, who was standing, with Yeonjun's car door open next to him, apparently he had carried him out of it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon smiled at him, as always and after placing a short kiss of greeting on the older man's lips, he realized that it was already night, would they have arrived where Jungwon was? Did he really sleep 5 hours?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Are we... Are we there yet?"- He asked as he saw Yeonjun approaching them to close the car door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Almost, but not yet, we wanted to stop for a bit to have some coffee... We are only 30 minutes away from the Jumak clan, baby, finally we are going to see our child" - Heeseung said noticing how Sunghoon's smile widened.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to give brown haired hoonie some loving :3</p><p> </p><p>Also thank you for the kind comments and the support, I'm really grateful of everything you guys say to me &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>Have a great day/night!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello guys! I've brought a new chapter today &lt;3 Hopefully you guys enjoy how the story is going!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The car's engine was loud thanks to the amount of sand that was under its tires, making it work harder than usual, Heeseung was no longer driving on the road but in the middle of the desert land, the dark and infinite desert.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They were less than 10 minutes away from the settlement of the Jumak nomads, Sunghoon moving his knee up and down without being able to contain the urge to meet Jungwon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "You told them you were bringing me here, right?"- Yeonjun interrupted, leaning his elbows between Sunghoon and Heeseung's seats as he took some of the cheap Cappuccino that he had bought at the gas station where they stopped, the car windows were open, so that the wind came in caressing his pink hair.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Soobin has all the information, don't worry" - Sunghoon replied as he took out of his bag a small mirror, a black eyeshadow, a thin and precise brush and retouched the subtle eyeliner he was wearing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Who is Soobin?" - </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "The leader of the Jumak" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung smiled in relief once he saw the lights of the giant trucks and mobile homes where the nomads lived, this being the first time for him, since he lost his memory, that he saw a nomad settlement in real life and it was amazing, monstrously large trucks modified to serve as mobile homes, armories and hospitals, there was also a large campfire in the middle of the settlement surrounded by different types of seating, from luxurious sofas to the cheapest chairs, the nomads were truly unique.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He lowered the engine power and the music from the radio, now only the silence of the desert was heard and the tires scraping the sand as they slowly approached the destination.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung, over here!" He heard Soobin's hoarse voice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The only reason he knew the names and information of the clansmen, even though he had very little memory, was because in his desperation to find a place to hide with Sunghoon, he went through all the data on his phone and computer, any friend would do and Heeseung learned that his old self had ties to Soobin, the leader of the Jumak clan, thanks to this and the data that Heeseung was able to access is that he had a good idea of who each of the nomads of the clan were.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Following the other boy's voice he parked Yeonjun's car where he had been directed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "M-Mom! Dad-Dad!" -The moment they heard him and they knew it was Jungwon's voice, who from the agitation of his it seemed to be jumping or something like that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon looked at Heeseung with a smile as he quickly removed his seat belt and got out of the car, seeing the cutest boy he had ever had the honor of caring for, Yang Jungwon, wrapping his thin arms around Sunghoon's waist rubbing his adorable little face on his chest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung got out of the car along with Yeonjun, on the right side where the leader was waiting for them and they both approached to greet Soobin who smiled at them and then took Heeseung by the wrist, pushing him hard into a warm bear hug, making him laugh while trying to pull away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And it could have been the trip, maybe his brain was weak from the constant bouts of disgust he got when he saw Heeseung stick his tongue in Sunghoon's throat or just Yeonjun felt himself fly in a cloud when he looked at Soobin, the man in front of him was a giant ... wonderfully huge, how tall was he? 1.95? He was dressed in a tight black shirt, leather jacket of the same color, a belt and black sneakers, bright black hair with an undercut and matching jeans, ice-colored eyes and pale skin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh Soobin was a dream.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "This is Yeonjun, Soobin... The friend I mentioned before coming here" - Heeseung said with a smile after letting go of the leader's loving embrace.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Then he looked at Yeonjun and oh shit... his friend was hopeless.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So to not let him make a fool of himself, he squeezed the skin on his neck quickly, so that he would react before saliva dripped from his mouth while looking at the Jumak leader.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Uh... Nice... thanks for having me"- Yeonjun stuttered, a slight blush adorning the upper part of his cheeks as he and Soobin shook hands.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung raised his eyebrows in amusement, he had never seen Yeonjun like this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "It's nothing, really" - Soobin smiled back, that flirtatious smile was so good. - "Anyone who is friends with Heeseung belongs to this family too, so make yourself comfortable" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Mom... I think Uncle Yeonjun likes Soobin" - Jungwon whispered as they looked at the scene that was happening on the other side of the car, the youngest still hugging Sunghoon who nodded. - "So it seems, baby" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Other members of the clan approached; Ravn, Leedo, Yeji and Ryunjin to help them with their bags, arguing that he, his boyfriend and his friend should focus on relaxing and that they would take care of accommodating them, Heeseung thanked them and went over to where Sunghoon and Jungwon were, still hugging.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Dad!" - Jungwon smiled, with one of his cheeks still pressed to Sunghoon's chest, then he gently separated himself from him, who, touched by the interaction, simply opened his arms and let the smallest out of his grasp to go hug Heeseung.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The taller one hugged the little one tightly with his arm, resting his lips on Jungwon's head to place a chaste kiss, the other arm open, pointing with his hand to Sunghoon to join the hug, he wasted no time and purred he ran to hug Heeseung as well, resting his cheek on the taller's shoulder, and in that minute Heeseung swore that by all the stars and anything that was considered sacred, it felt right to be with them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun looked at them from afar with a smile, he liked to see his friend happy, also, he'll soon be able to meet 16-year-old Jungwon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once the greetings were finished, Seoho told them that the food was ready, the large inn in one of the trucks waiting for them full of food, Jungwon took with both hands one of Heeseung and Sunghoon while he showed them every corner of the settlement and guided them to the truck where they ate.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And Heeseung couldn't help but notice how Sunghoon's black eyes were brighter when he looked at the little boy, almost gawking as the baby commented on every kind of thing that happened around. - "Today Uncle Seoho cooked the best Kimchi stew I have ever tasted in my life" - Sunghoon nodded, unable to prevent that while looking at the baby, his little black eyes were filled with crystal clear water which Heeseung gently cleaned with his hands.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-"You look happy"- Heeseung whispered as he placed a small kiss on Sunghoon's forehead, he nodded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I am happy"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They talked about everything with the clan, the reason why they were here and how Yeonjun had ended up involved in all of this, Sunghoon and Heeseung decided to stay in the settlement for about a month, they knew that the Arasaka situation was going to take its time, it was a one of the most powerful companies in the world, the scandal over the death of the owner would not be forgotten in a matter of a week.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "You can stay here for as long as you want, Heeseung, you know we have no problems with it" - Soobin said once everyone was resting around the campfire, Yeonjun sitting next to him while giving the man with black hair furtive glances, oh Choi Soobin was extremely attractive.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Thank you, Soobin" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Are you going to sleep with mommy tonight, baby?" - Sunghoon asked in the sweetest voice he could, his little boy and Heeseung were the only ones who could get this side of him, Jungwon chuckled as he snuggled deeper into the arms of the black-haired one.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I thought you and daddy were going to inaugurate the new bed" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ravn who was sitting near them laughed out loud as he tapped Sunghoon's shoulder. - "Ah Sunghoon, your son knows you better than anyone" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon laughed back, his baby was already 16 years old and he probably knew what he and Heeseung were about, well, he really didn't want to think about it so hiding his face in Jungwon's back and hugging him even tighter he said. - "Then tomorrow you sleep with me" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jungwon continued to laugh and nodded happily, little eyes making lines and his hand covering his mouth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Tomorrow we sleep together, mommy" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At around 1 in the morning, the little ones of the clan went to sleep in their respective rooms, leaving the adults to celebrate the arrival of their friends, Soobin said that they had to celebrate their arrival so they soon took out the food and alcohol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mostly a lot of alcohol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "This one is for you, Heeseung and Sunghoon, to have a prosperous relationship" - Yeonjun said, standing next to the big fire while the others applauded, the pink haired one holding a large mug of beer and then swallowing all the liquid without leaving a drop.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung was laughing as he held a bottle of Soju in one hand, with Sunghoon sitting on his lap, the youngest drinking straight from a bottle of vodka, he liked strong drinks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The moment Seoho took one of the microphones and the karaoke began, Heeseung focused his gaze on his boyfriend's hips, adjusted them a little so that they were completely and fully against his, holding the beautiful black-haired man by the waist, bending his torso a little over Sunghoon's and kissing his shoulders over his clothes. - "Move your hips, baby" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon purred and did as Heeseung said while taking the bottle of vodka and gulping down the clear liquid that burned his throat with his eyes closed, oh the erection of his boyfriend rubbing his ass through his clothes felt so so good.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The fire from the campfire warming the smooth skin of Sunghoon's face, one of his hands holding the vodka bottle by the neck and the other on Heeseung's forearm. - "Mmmhm ..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And Heeseung continued to simulate thrusts while holding the youngest's hips, he was moving in the opposite direction to create the sweetest friction, enduring moans full of lust biting his own lip, soaked in vodka, the celebration attendees were more drunk than them, so they probably wouldn't realize it even if Heeseung and Sunghoon decided to fuck right now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Large, warm hands quickly found Sunghoon's jacket and deftly removed it, leaving him only with a slim dark blue turtleneck sweater, the elder's long fingers slipping underneath it until one of his hands found the soft torso of the younger one, they slide up a bit and squeezed one of the his breasts, these being the perfect size so that Heeseung's hand felt full, the touch causing Sunghoon to arch his back gently, sticking his butt even more to his crotch.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung ..." - Sunghoon smiled flirtatiously, lost in desire and alcohol, putting the vodka bottle, now almost empty, aside to take a can of beer that was open, Heeseung was drinking it a while ago but he didn't finish it so he decided to take it whole.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The other man laughed and took the can from his boyfriend's hands. - "Honey ... hey, beautiful, you've already had a enough alcohol for tonight" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon pouted a little and let the other push the drink away. - "B-But Heeseung ..." - he whimpered, the older's left hand still touching his chest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "No more alcohol for tonight, Sunghoon" - Heeseung sighed, leaving a kiss on the round and slightly pink cheeks of the other, who nodded without stopping to complain.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And although he wanted to continue drinking until the world went black, he was easily distracted, maybe it was the large amount of alcohol in his bloodstream or the nostalgia for seeing his baby after a time that left him soft or feeling so happy that they were surrounded by friends, so close that they considered them family but felt safe, so safe that he rested his back on Heeseung's broad chest and said in his ear:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung ... You've never fucked me outdoors" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Do you want me to fuck you in public, Sunghoon?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Mmm... we can go behind the trucks, we're in the desert, Heeseung, no one is going to see" - The black-haired man smiled flirtatiously and drunk while Heeseung helped him stand up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The oldest, with 4 beers and several glasses of wine in his head, was also dizzy, but had more resistance to alcohol than his doll, so between laughs, kisses and flirty touches they walked up to one of the trucks, it was where Jungwon had told them they had to sleep so it was empty. Heeseung cornered Sunghoon against the truck and brought his mouths together in a kiss that was careless, saliva running down from the corner of Sunghoon's mouth who sighed in pleasure as his boyfriend sucked on his lower lip.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon's delicate and pretty hands slid down the older man's chest, his boyfriend was not extremely muscular, in fact he could be considered slim, but shit, Heeseung had an extremely toned body, all his muscles, from his abs to his pecs, nice arms and he couldn't help but touch him, he was there and it was everything for him and only him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Sunghoon, doll ..." - Heeseung whispered, his voice deep from the excess of alcohol, kissing under his right lobe as his hands got into Sunghoon's pants, squeezing his buttocks, causing him to let out a nice moan. - "You're beautiful"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Do you like me?" - Asked the doll, separating a little from the tallest to take off his clothes completely, once naked he showed an elegant and slim body that he had inherited thanks to much, much work as a skater and Heeseung grunted, the blood reaching his penis even more quick thinking about how Sunghoon was soft where he had to be soft.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I like you, doll, I like you too much" - The older said, pulling him closer by the waist to fill her neck with kisses, marking it with his teeth, Sunghoon purred softly while sliding his hands down Heeseung's clothed chest to remove the black hoodie he was wearing, leaving only his pants and shoes, while the doll was completely naked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The night in the desert was freezing but the alcohol did not discriminate between leaving you without your basic senses, logical thoughts or how your body assimilated the outside temperature without feeling a bit cold and with his bare thigh on Heeseung's waist Sunghoon's hips received him, hard thrusts touching his prostate as they both moaned in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "M-More ... Heeseung ... m-more" - He begged with his eyes closed and wrapped his arms around the older's neck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung groaned and put both hands on the back of his lover's thighs, easily lifting him up so that he wrapped both legs around his waist, the bottom's back still pressed against the truck as he received everything he gave him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And Sunghoon opened his eyes in a moment, when he heard sounds that were not the sensual growls of his boyfriend against his neck or the sound of skin on skin colliding, but it was as if someone was walking close to where they were, eyes focusing even when he was extremely drunk and there he saw him, Yeonjun, drunk walking after the leader of the Jumak towards Soobin's room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yeonjun was so going to be fucked tonight.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fucking finally.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And Sunghoon couldn't help the smile that invaded his face, as he felt a particularly strong thrust touch his prostate and moaned loudly, drawing the attention of a Yeonjun who looked at him from afar and they both shared a knowing smile before the pink haired one continued on his way.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon laughed at the thought he had and purred again, hiding his face in the neck of his boyfriend as he dug his long nails into his broad shoulders.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thanks to alcohol Sunghoon does not remember much, he does not know how or when his boyfriend took him inside the truck that would be his home for the next month or how he ended up with his back against the bed and his legs spread, Heeseung's face between them while the older one licked his abused entrance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Hee-Heeseung... agh... my love..." - Sunghoon eyes were closed, brows furrowed slightly for all the pleasure that his boyfriend was making him feel and his hands on each side of his face trying to grasp the sheets, the older man's tongue licking from the inside, giving him a moist and stimulating massage in his most sensitive area.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The older man smiled, admiring the beauty he had writhing pleasure in his arms and kissed the inside of his boyfriend's soft right thigh, pressing his lips against the smooth and sensitive skin as one of Sunghoon's hands moved to caress his cheek.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Baby... you're beautiful" -Heeseung said kissing the hand that a few moments ago was on his face. - "I love you, doll, I love you" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon blushed, he would never get used to Heeseung saying those words to him and part of his pride and low self-esteem said that he did not deserve them, that a whore who gave himself to Seoul in exchange for a little money should not have the right to a someone who loved him like Heeseung did, but... But his boyfriend loved him, Heeseung told him day and night, he demonstrated it in a thousand ways so Sunghoon thought that part of the universe, perhaps the stars that protected him, had this wonderful angel prepared for him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Lee Heeseung... I love you too, I love you more than anything in this world" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next morning Sunghoon woke up at around 11 in the morning with his boyfriend sleeping on top of him and the pleasant sunlight illuminating him and Heeseung, who had his head on the his stomach and his arms around his waist. Sunghoon smiled, his boyfriend was a loving puppy, and decided to stroke the other boy's long black hair for a few minutes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Mom! Wake up! I want to have breakfast with you!"- The youngest looked up when he heard Jungwon's voice coming from outside the truck, his baby was waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I'm coming honey, let me wake your dad up" -he replied and received an adorable "yes" as an answer and then heard Jungwon walk away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And waking Heeseung was not easy, especially since he went back to sleep almost immediately, then they took a shower since they smelled of sex and alcohol but Sunghoon thought it was a little useless since he ended up with his face against the door anyway as Heeseung rammed heavily into him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Part of Heeseung's hangover was being extremely horny the next day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Mommy! Hurry!"- Jungwon complained and Sunghoon gasped, both hands against the door, he couldn't believe his little Jungwon was on the other side.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Hee-Heeseung" - Sunghoon hissed and moved a hand back to try to stop the movements of the taller's pelvis but it was useless.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Answer the kid, Sunghoon, be a good mother" -The older smirked as he thrusted even harder, grabbing Sunghoon's black hair so that he arches his back and with the other hand securing his hips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I... I-I'll b-be there soon baby" -Sunghoon managed to articulate as he was fucked, shit he could feel the thrusts in his stomach.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Give us about 20 minutes baby" -Heeseung said as he let go of Sunghoon's hair to take the bottom's erection, jerking him off while he hit his prostate.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "OK Daddy!" - They heard from the other side and then the steps of the baby walking away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And Sunghoon in 20 minutes was made a rag doll against the wall, he had cum three times thanks to the over stimulation that Heeseung gave him, legs shaking and hands tied behind his back, when he felt the thick liquid fill him from inside he licked his lips and felt a chill run through his body as his mind went red for a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yes, Sunghoon came four times.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung took him by the waist and kissed his neck and then whispered. - "Clean me up, doll, we're not done yet" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The younger nodded stunned and knowing exactly what he had to do, he waited for Heeseung to pull out of him and once he did, he knelt in front of him and began to lick the wet tip of his member, looking at him. Heeseung in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Good boy ..." - Heeseung said caressing his lover's cheek. - "Open the mouth" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And Sunghoon obeyed immediately as he felt his boyfriend's length enter his throat, he sucked the base when he felt the semen fill his esophagus and swallowed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once they were dressed they got out of the truck, Sunghoon still a little dizzy from the intensity of the sex but it wasn't too noticeable and before heading to eat with the baby, Heeseung took his wrist.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "l-Love, what's up?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Doll, come here" - Heeseung smirked as his thumb wiped the left corner of Sunghoon's swollen lips, he still had a bit of his cum there. - "We can't see the baby with you like this" -Heeseung laughed softly, almost like a flirt as the youngest looked at his boyfriend's thumb and proceeded to gently suck it clean.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Mhm..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they arrived at the dining room Jungwon received the couple with the sweetest hug that had ever existed, they ate together, Jungwon told them about a dream he had last night and how he should show them many things about the desert and once breakfast was finished Sunghoon se He offered to help polish some of the weapons while Heeseung went to wash the dishes with Soobin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Have you seen Yeonjun, Ravn?"- Sunghoon asked as he opened the cart of ammunition from the shotgun they had given him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Ah he hasn't gotten out of his truck... apparently Soobin and he didn't... well, they didn't have a good experience" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon raised his eyebrows in amazement and looked at Ravn, leaving what he was doing for a few moments. - "Why's that?"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Soobin is still not over Huening Kai, Sunghoon, even though he abandoned him almost a year ago ..." - Ravn said with a sad tone of voice, he remembered how he had seen the leader suffer for that young love.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And when Sunghoon remembered Huening Kai, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty for not warning Yeonjun of his existence.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please give little baby Jungwon lots of love, he deserves it!</p><p> </p><p>THANK U also once again for reading, hope your day is going great and if not hopefully the rest of it will be better.</p><p> </p><p>Bye babies! thank u for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everybody, dear readers, hello! I hope you're all doing fine, I've come here today with a new chapter oh yes.</p><p> </p><p>So hopefully you like it! Let me know please &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I already told you it wasn't your fault, Sunghoon" - Yeonjun growled, half a beer resting in his hand and wearing baggy clothes, he was not wearing makeup today and oh, Yeonjun was not in the mood for anything. - "How could you know that the idiot was just going to stand up and tell me that it was a mistake that we...? Who does he think he is?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon sighed, pretty black eyes focused on the table made of two giant tires and metal, probably a Seoho invention that was not aesthetic at all but hey, at least it was useful. - "Yeonjun... Look, Soobin had a pretty intense relationship with Huening Kai and I should have told you about it"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "We were drunk and horny, Sunghoon, what happened was not your damn fault, it was mine and his, besides, when we were doing it the fucking idiot he did not talk about his... what is he? Boyfriend or ex-boyfriend?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "It's complicated..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Boyfriend then" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon saw him stand up and could not help feeling bad for his friend, he was affected, very affected by what had happened and he knew that no matter how chill and sometimes even cold Yeonjun looked, Sunghoon knew that the other had a sensitive and soft heart deep down, one of his greatest weaknesses is that he felt a lot, loved excessively and fell in love easily, so, knowing the reality of the tallest, he put one of his hands on his shoulder as comfort, just to, in a matter of seconds, feel the other's body begin to tremble.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Oh darling, you're crying" - Sunghoon whispered and hugged him, he and Yeonjun had a very special relationship, they had known each other for a long time thanks to Heeseung and although they fought a lot, they both had a lot of respect and love for each other.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "D-don't say it out loud, you idiot, imagine that they find out that I'm crying for a man who doesn't love me" - Yeonjun sobbed, heart aching as he remembered with regret the humiliation of he felt the moment Soobin left, He dressed up so quickly, as if his skin burned and the fabric made it better and then looked at him with disgust, disgust, after everything they did the idiot left him like that, as if Yeonjun was nothing more than a piece of meat he was tired of eating.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps what hurt him the most was that he really <em>thought</em> there was a connection between the two of them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Connection his ass...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Soobin was horny and so was Yeonjun, that was all the connection they had.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And Yeonjun wondered when did he get so stupid, if he had only known the man for a few hours, he should've known from the moment he saw him. Soobin was screaming danger, like when one person seems to be everything you want, Yeonjun should've have known he was too good to be true.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Mommy! Uncle Yeonjun! Uncle Seoho made cookies! ...- Jungwon approached them with little jumps and holding a white bag in which he brought cookies, when he noticed the tense atmosphere he calmed down and carefully approached them, then he saw Sunghoon hugging Yeonjun, who covered his face. - "Mommy... Uncle Yeonjun... uhm.. Is he crying? - He asked in a low voice, the youngest not wanting to sound disrespectful as he tugged on Sunghoon's shirt to get his attention, who nodded and hugged Jungwon with his free arm.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Uncle Yeonjun don't cry" - Jungwon said touching Yeonjun's wet face who couldn't help smiling when he saw the little boy with big eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I'm fine, little one... Uncle Yeonjun is ... sometimes I... I get very sensitive" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon shook his head and stroked his friend's pink hair. - "Don't minimize your feelings, Yeonjun, what happened to you was horrible so don't say it's because you're sensitive, cry all you have to cry for, that's what we're friends for, right? I'm here for you and it's okay, it's understandable "-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jungwon smiled cutely as he listened to Sunghoon speak and hugged him and his uncle lovingly, his mother was right, feelings should not be downplayed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Uncle, Yeonjun, I have cookies" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- - - - - - - - </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I suppose it is enough meat for a week" - Heeseung said who was with Soobin in a small market on the outskirts of the city, both of them went out to buy what they would need accompanied by Ravn, needing at least 3 cars to be able to load everything.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "It should be fine with that" -Ravn nodded as he closed the trunk of the car and looked over his shoulder to see where Soobin was, it was very hot and the tallest was the only one missing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Where's Soobin?" - Heeseung asked drinking from his water bottle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "He was coming after us, right?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Maybe he forgot something?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Both boys exchanged glances, the atmosphere tense for a second as they considered how dangerous the lands outside the city were, Ravn and Heeseung thought the worst, it would not be exaggerating or paranoid of the to think Soobin could have been attacked by some member of another clan or something like that, especially knowing that he was the leader of the Jumak.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So, stealthily they both walked back to the market, it was still early and the desert was quite, soon they saw a car that they did not recognize at first completely black and shiny, and on the other side they I could hear Soobin's voice and...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "We're not getting back together, Soobin" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "¿Is... Is that Huening Kai?" - Ravn asked in a whisper, surprised, he hadn't heard from the boy for a while, looking at Heeseung confused. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Love, we can try again" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Why is it so hard to understand for you? I don't want to tie myself to anything, Soobin, I'm 23 years old, I'm still young, Soobin I'm not... I'm not Sunghoon, I don't want a family with children and a stable life with anyone, at least not for now, Why don't you listen to me?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Because you're not right, Kai, you are not, you were excellent when you helped me with the clan and even the little ones miss you, you would be a good mother to them"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "But I don't want to, Soobin! I don't want that, you know that I love the kids a lot and especially the little ones but I don't want to be a mother or a dad or whatever the fuck, it's not for me, I want to travel and see the world... Listen to me for once in your life, you say you love me so much but where is love when it comes to listening to me and respecting me? " -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Just ... Huening Kai just give me a chance, you said you loved me" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "And I do, Soobin, that's why I was honest with you from the day we started dating, because I love you and I didn't want to play with you" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "You're too young and you don't know what you're talking about, just go back to the clan with me and if you don't like it I'll understand but ..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "You don't listen to me and I don't have time or the desire to continue arguing, Soobin" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung and Ravn heard the car door close, the loud roar of the engine and Huening Kai said something that sounded like a goodbye, then they were interrupted by the loud sound of the tires scraping the sand and within seconds the black car was no longer there .</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Fuck it, Huening Kai always tells him to go fuck himself... oh fuck, don't tell me he's crying" - Ravn said when they started hearing sobs and Heeseung sighed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shit, he only came to help with the food, not to listen to Soobin's love drama. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Though shit, Huening Kai didn't want to be with him, so what? He was hungry.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once in the car Heeseung was driving back to the clan, the three cars close to each other, the music low and the sound of the desert accompanying him. The boy's dark gaze focused on the sand until his software on his phone was activated, he looked at the phone's digital screen, Sunghoon was calling him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "My love" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Honey, where are you? Jungwon is already in a bad mood because he's hungry and he can only eat so many cookies..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "We had a... mishap, my love, but we are 10 minutes away, so tell the baby to hold on a bit" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "What happened?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I'll tell you as soon as I arrive, I love you" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I love you too" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At dusk, as the whole clan enjoyed dancing, singing, and eating around the campfire, Heeseung had his little Jungwon sleeping on his chest, the pretty boy's cheek resting against his pecs while Sunghoon took care of bringing some food to Yeonjun's truck, who hadn't been out all day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Heeseung was going to doze off on the couch, the gentle warmth of the evening sun being the best sleeping song in the world, he felt a vibration and a small sound alert him, he had a new notification on his cell phone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Huh? Heeseung raised his eyebrows in confusion since he, Yeonjun and Sunghoon had had to buy new phones to avoid the possibility of being traced, they were kept without adding contacts, besides themselves and now some members of the clan, so the fact that someone found his phone number was extremely strange, he looked at the screen that was previously off and then clicked on the message.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Unknown number"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I need you to call me, I have information that may be useful to you, we need to talk about the lost contents of the briefcase that Hyunjin sent you to steal" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung kissed Jungwon's forehead, his baby stirring a bit at the older man's movement, while he with one hand began to write a reply.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Who am I talking to?"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Arasaka Riki" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So the youngest of the Arasaka had found him, Ni-Ki.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Great.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fucking shit, Yeonjun and Sunghoon will have to find a new place until he fixed this and now how was he supposed to go up to him and tell him about that, he was still sad because of the Soobin incident, Heeseung felt bad talking to him about anything else.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Do not be scared, I really do not want to hurt with you, the only thing I am looking for is collaboration, my brother's actions have dishonored my family and I am the only one in a position to reverse the situation, can we meet?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I'm busy and can't really see you right now" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I understand, how about next week?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Next week sounded like an extremely long time to find out the contents of the suitcase, plus Heeseung was tired and frustrated, he had to ask.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "See you next week then, just ... tell me something before we meet, any kind of information would help me, Yeonjun and I were simply hired, we couldn't really ask too many questions" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Look, I honestly need to meet you to confirm the doubts I have but... basically what you and Yeonjun were supposed to find was something like someone's conscience" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Conscience... what do you mean?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Well, for a few years, my father's company has been doing experiments with the type of implants that we want to offer to our clients, but you probably already know that, however, the more advanced is the one that is less talked about since it is not safe, it is not 100% tested and that is why we do not have legal permission to sell it "-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "...Keep going" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "In the briefcase that Hyunjin wanted to find there was supposed to be a chip with someone's conscience, someone who is now dead or well... at least physically" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "That's possible?"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Of course it is, you don't know how many people have paid us to keep their loved ones alive and that chip that Hyunjin was looking for had someone's identity inside of it... That's why I wanted to talk to you" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "So, you are telling me that now you can.... transfer the consciousness of a living person to a chip so that they're immortal?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Something like that, as a human race we have not achieved immortality but if conditions allow it, human consciousness goes up to the city network and remains in a private compartment until we can compress it, control it and transfer it "-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "The briefcase was empty" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I know, that's why I need to see you, we just want to do some tests and that's all" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Tests for what? We were only hired by Hyunjin, why don't you talk to him?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I'm not interested in talking to him, I'm interested in knowing why he hired you" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I see, we'll be in touch then, Ni-Ki, see you" - Heeseung said and without waiting for an answer, he put his cell phone in silence and threw it aside, on the sofa, hugging Jungwon and trying to focus on the nice music that was playing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</p><p> </p><p>After helping Ravn and Soobin clean up, Heeseung walked over to the truck and approached his bed, Sunghoon and Jungwon were already sleeping and he didn't want to disturb them so he quietly got under the covers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the middle of the night, around 3 in the morning Heeseung was in between Jungwon and Sunghoon who were resting peacefully on his chest, he couldn't help but lose sleep on thinking, Ni Ki's call making some lights turned on in his brain and it naturally began to try to form theories, part of Heeseung believed that the personality implant thing could have something to do with dreams and his sudden memory loss...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>what's more...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jay.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung recalled those dreams that felt so vivid and how they seemed more like memories, the despair, the sensations, and the colors looked too real to simply be a creation of his unconscious self.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In addition, he remembered something he learned once, your brain is not capable of creating faces that you do not know, no matter how strange or unknown someone may seem, if your brain is capable of creating it it is because it saw it somewhere.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Then...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Who was Jay supposed to be?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun and Sunghoon said that they did not know him and no one spoke about him, they had not heard his name in the clan, they could not find information about him on his cell phone or even on the computer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But if he was that close to Heeseung, Sunghoon and Yeonjun should know him, right? if he was that close to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Honey..." - Sunghoon's sleeping voice interrupted his thoughts, the warm atmosphere and the soft sheets returned to register in his consciousness which was activated even more when he felt the long nails of his boyfriend gently scratch his chest, causing him a slight tingling. - "You think so loud that I hear you and your heart fluttered, what's wrong?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ah, Sunghoon knew him so well that he was scary at times.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "It's nothing, baby" -He answered, sliding his arm around Sunghoon's waist . - "Come on, go back to sleep or we will wake Jungwon up" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon kissed his cheek, shaking his head, oh his boyfriend was bad at lying but it was 3 in the morning and he didn't want to wake Jungwon up so he reached out a bit to caress the little one's cheek, admiring how he was immersed in what it seemed to be the deepest and most peaceful of dreams. - "Look, he looks like a kitten" - Sunghoon whispered, making Heeseung smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "He got it from you, even I would believe that we really are the biological parents of this baby" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon blushed and frowned, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. - "I-I don't look like a kitten" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung stroked the curve of his boy's hip and kissed Sunghoon's forehead, making the younger man purr and snuggle into his chest. - "See? You also look like a kitten" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Lee Heeseung" - Sunghoon complained, unable to hide the prominent blush on his cheeks, he hated not having any fucking melanin in his skin, now he looked like a tomato while his boyfriend left another kiss on his skin, this time on his cheek. - "That's not fair" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Of course not, I have the cutest kitten in the universe for me and I intend to enjoy it" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Both of them were silent for a few seconds, simply enjoying each other's company until they heard Jungwon purring softly, muttering something in his dream, Sunghoon and Heeseung almost died of tenderness at the scene as they looked at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "See? He even purrs like you" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung, go to sleep now" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- - - - - - - - - - - -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "you still crying?"- Heeseung asked as he watched as Yeonjun drank plain coffee in the morning, his friend never drank plain coffee, it always had milk.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-"Heeseung"- Sunghoon scolded him as he held the glass of orange juice that he had prepared for Jungwon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-"Shut up Heeseung, you fucking asshole" -Yeonjun laughed and shook his head, ah well, he was miserable but he still had a sense of humor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Well, how do you feel?" - Heeseung asked, sitting down next to the pink haired.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Huening Kai doesn't want him" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And Sunghoon almost dropped Jungwon's breakfast but Heeseung helped him, leaving it on the dining room table.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Huh?" - Heeseung asks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I talked to him"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Yeonjun, you really talked to Huening Kai? Damn bitch you already lost your mind" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Sunghoon don't exaggerate" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Don't exaggerate? Huening Kai loads a double-barreled pistol while he sleeps, do you want to die, Yeonjun?"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Sunghoon, first of all, Huening Kai is adorable... we talked and I realized that what Soobin wants is something that neither he nor I are willing to give" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung sighed and nodded. - "He doesn't want it either, the image of the father of a family is something that he made up so that Huening Kai would stay with him, nothing else" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The comment earned Yeonjun's bluish gaze and Sunghoon's jet-black gaze, both attentive to Heeseung's words.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "It's clear, the way he talks about Huening Kai, the clan and his image of leader was simply to trap him, so that Kai would stay with him, almost like the old women did when they got pregnant so that the boyfriends didn't leave "- Heeseung said taking a bite of the sandwich that Sunghoon had prepared for him. - "Don't look at me like that, it's obvious and it also didn't work for him, Huening Kai left anyway" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun looked down, if Heeseung was correct then the image that had been created in his head of Soobin was a lie and he needed an update.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Cheer up Yeonjun, maybe you have a chance with him after all" - Heeseung laughed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HELLO NI-KI welcome hereeee boy *claps*</p><p> </p><p>As always, thank you for reading and have a great rest of your day/night!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello gorgeous readers! how are you? hopefully your day/night or week has been good.</p><p> </p><p>Today I had the time to translate and post a new chapter so I hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Dad! You would look good with red hair" - Jungwon exclaimed happily while bouncing his body, he, Sunghoon and Heeseung were in the truck they used as a room spending time together during the afternoon, the little one had gotten into his head to give Heeseung a makeover since one of his best friends in the clan, Xion, who loved makeup and styling in general and had mentioned it to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Red? Isn't it a bit intense? Ah... Sunghoon say something" - Heeseung was sitting in front of a mirror they had in the room, the black-haired man smiled from the bed, he looked at Jungwon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I agree, your hair would look good red" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Sunghoon" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "You are handsome, my love, I think you are the only one who doesn't know that" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jungwon's big eyes lit up at Sunghoon's words and Heeseung sighed in surrender, he knew that he couldn't win against the two of them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3 hours later, Heeseung looked completely different, his hair was no longer black but scarlet, Jungwon had even taken the time to bleach it with the help of Sunghoon and some little advice that Xion had given him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I like it" - Sunghoon said playing with his boyfriend's freshly dyed hair, it was still wet since they had taken Heeseung out of the shower recently.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-"Mhm! It also compliments your skin color, dad" -Jungwon added as he went for the hair dryer, the older looking at Sunghoon through the mirror who was now massaging his scalp.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Does it hurt? Bleach can make your scalp sensitive..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "No, babe, it's fine" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "You're tense, love..." - The raven haired one whispered in Heeseung's ear who closed his eyes at the feeling, his boyfriend's soft lips moving down from his ear to his jawline.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But before they could do anything, the little boy came back into the room and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Mom, Dad, don't do dirty things in front of me please, I leave you alone for 3 seconds and see what happens" - He frowned crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Baby I was just helping dad relax" - Sunghoon said standing up straight while trying hard not to laugh, Heeseung also laughed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "It's true, baby, we didn't do anything" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Mhm..."-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jungwon walked over to both of them and handed Sunghoon the hair dryer, who turned it on and began to dry his boyfriend's hair, Jungwon sat on the edge of the bed and smiled as he watched them, the black-haired man caressing Heeseung so tenderly as he dried his hair and sometimes even gave his scalp a little massage, they laughed together and perhaps the little one could not help feeling happy but at the same time a little spark of sadness appeared in his chest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung and Sunghoon's relationship was perfect, their chemistry worked really well, and that invoked nostalgia and memories.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Because he had something like that with a person who was now gone, how would they look now if his boyfriend had not disappeared?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Okay! You're ready, my love" - His mom's pretty and sweet voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he saw Heeseung was standing now, in front of the mirror moving his hair while Sunghoon was standing next to him, both of them admiring the new look.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I like it a lot! You even look younger, dad!"- Heeseung laughed at the words and shook his head, well he was only 25 years old, it's not like he's <em>that</em> old anyway.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- - - - - - </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Don't mention it, even I was surprised when Soobin invited Heeseung to cook" - Sunghoon spoke with Jungwon as they walked around the camp.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jungwon listened to the small sounds that he and Sunghoon made while walking, the desert wind accompanying them and the stones and the sound of the earth decorating the landscape. - "I missed you so much..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The taller's dark but bright gaze softened. - "We missed you too ..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "How have you been? Is Dad still having his headaches?"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "He hasn't had a crisis in a while but you know Heeseung, he likes to push himself and then he doesn't know why everything hurts, I tell him to rest but he's stubborn"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jungwon laughed, that he did know. - "Have you heard anything about Jay?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Jungwon..." - Sunghoon's tone changed and the youngest stepped forward, he knew what was coming.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I'm not going to forget him, Mom, I can't" - Jungwon said as he stopped walking, big eyes quickly filling with tears and one of his hands went up to his chest. - "I know you y-you think I'm just a kid but he was my first love, my first boyfriend, I know that you and dad did not agree with our relationship but..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "We have not heard anything, Jungwon" - Sunghoon replied with a serious, cutting and tense tone, one that the younger knew very well, it was a warning.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jungwon looked down and felt a small tear roll down his cheek, which was quickly wiped away by Sunghoon. - "Come here" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon opened his arms and Jungwon snuggled between them, hugging his mother had always felt sweet, safe and warm so he could not reject it, even less now that he was sensitive and empty, the little boy needing emotional support since the wound of the Jay's loss was still bleeding.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The relationship between his parental figures and his boyfriend was not the best, to say the least, in 2077 there were few people who led clean lives, it was extremely difficult to get money in traditional ways and everything was extremely sexual and violent, sex was so normalized that you could even see large LED signs in the city with explicit advertising, it was used to sell all kinds of things; meals, implants, drinks, etc...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But the low morale never let Heeseung and Sunghoon lose their role as "parents" with Jungwon, wanting him to enjoy his childhood with innocence, Soobin helped with this too, being the temporary caretaker of the little one when they could not be present, the elder was doing a good job, but maybe destiny wanted him to meet Jay.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Park Jeongsong, who is the same age as his mother, Sunghoon, 24 years old... Or well, at that time he was 23 and Jungwon 16.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung and Sunghoon never approved of the relationship, knowing that Jay was not a bad guy, it was still strange for an adult to date a minor, the power dynamics, the interests of the older did not seem entirely pure to both of them so it was always a big, resounding "no" when it came to the couple.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That's how, thanks to Yeonjun, who served as "Fixer", someone who is in charge of looking for contacts and jobs, Heeseung and Jay found themselves working together a couple of times, they were complicated and high-risk jobs and one day Jay simply disappeared.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Almost as if he never existed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Leaving a confused and broken Jungwon behind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Without any explanation, his boyfriend was no longer in his life, the one with whom he had spent so many good times with, they had traveled the desert together and shared their most intimate feelings, the youngest knew the man he was dating and knew that Jay would not leave him like that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Perhaps that was why Jungwon was still hoping to see him again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</p><p> </p><p>1...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>4...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>5...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "¡Heeseung!"- A stranger's voice called him, full of energy that sounded more like anger, the red haired's head hurt and the sound was distorted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>6...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Fucking hell, wake up!" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>7...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And so he did, finding himself laying on the floor at about 4:30 in the afternoon or that's what his software indicated, the ground was rough, concrete and he was looking at the sky at the moment he felt a strong kick on his stomach, body shrinking in pain and also trying to protect himself, his torso now hurt.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Ah! Shit, leave me alone" - He said, not knowing what was happening to his body, Heeseung was not bad at defending himself, used to high risk jobs and a violent life in the city of Seoul, however everything was slow and his body felt heavy, he couldn't move at will.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I don't have time to leave you alone, Heeseung, tell Jungwon to find me" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And Heeseung looked up at the mention of the little boy, only to see a tall man, almost the same height as his, dressed in leather clothes and with platinum blonde hair, black undercut, eyes glaring at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Jungwon?"- He asked as he tried to sit up. - "And who the fuck are you?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Who the fuck am I? - Jay laughed. -" The idiot who saved your life, that is who the fuck I am "-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>1...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Dad" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>4...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Dad!"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>5..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>6...</p><p> </p><p>- "Daddy wake up!" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung sat up on the bed suddenly, his heart beating so fast he thought it was going to jump out of his chest, the software inside was resetting, his blood pressure was low but he was sweating and it was close to 2 The morning, he was in his room, half of his body under the covers and his torso covered with the shirt he put on before going to sleep, Jungwon was holding his hands, looking at him worriedly...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wait... </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But who was...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Jay!" - Heeseung yelled without thinking, not calculating the volume very well thanks to the anxiety and panic rising to his brain.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Jay?" -Jungwon's blood ran cold at the mention of his boyfriend's name. - Dad, did you just say Jay? "-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "D-do you know him?" - Heeseung asked and Jungwon thought his dad was playing with him, telling him a very bad, insensitive joke.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "D-don't play with me, dad" - The little one answered, Heeseung felt like shit but still saw the pain in the little boy's eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That was exactly the problem, Heeseung would love to be playing, he would love to remember everything and that this was part of his plan but the truth is that he did not know anything, he did not know who Jay was, he did not know what was happening. - "My love ... I'm going to tell you something that I haven't told Sunghoon yet, so I need you to listen to me" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then he explained Jungwon what had happened and how he felt since that day when he woke up without even knowing who his boyfriend was and tried his best to sound honest, so that the little boy understood that he was really not lying to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After almost 30 minutes of listening to Heeseung tell him everything that had happened to him so far, Jungwon found himself looking at the ground, trying to take it all in, trying not to show the anger he had against Sunghoon because he had lied to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-"I haven't heard from Jay"- Jungwon whispered, recalling Sunghoon's words, catching Heeseung's attention, who now had a glass of water in his shaky hands.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Sorry?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "That's what mom said today, h-he said they hadn't heard from Jay" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Baby..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "You had a crisis in front of him where you called Jay and he told you the same thing, dad..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "My love, you know Sunghoon, he must have had a reason ..." - Heeseung had the same doubt now that he knew, thanks to Jungwon, that Jay had been part of their lives and that Sunghoon and Yeonjun knew perfectly who he was, both had denied his existence.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Oh of course he has it, you both hated him" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Baby please..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "No, dad, I need to talk to Sunghoon now" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And as if fate was playing a joke on them, the one with black hair was entering the truck, before he was spending time talking with his friends in the clan and he saw Jungwon who was now nothing but a sea made of tears.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "You lied to me" -It was the first thing he heard when he arrived followed by the sad cry of his little boy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "What?... J-Jungwon what's wrong baby?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "You lied to me and you not only lied to me, but you lied to the man you say you love so much" - Jungwon shouted, Sunghoon only managed to look at Heeseung completely confused, he really had no idea what was happening.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Jungwon please explain to me what's going on" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Dad has been having a crisis for more than a month, Mom, and he told me that he called Jay and you told him you didn't know him?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh now he understood...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I hate you I hate you!" -Jungwon was screaming, he was only 16 years old and was blinded by anger, feeling betrayed. The truck door had been left open and Soobin entered, the clan heard the commotion from afar and took the little boy in his arms.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "What the fuck is going on here?" -The tall man asked as he tried to hold Jungwon who was trembling while he cried, Yeonjun also entered behind Soobin, thinking that something might be happening to Heeseung.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Mom lied to me" - Jungwon shouted through tears and Yeonjun quickly took him from Soobin's arms.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I... I'll take care of him, Soobin you... you just worry about the boys, Heeseung is very pale" - Yeonjun said without being able to look at the man in the eyes and taking Jungwon out of the room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon needed time to process all the information to know what he should do about Jungwon but now his number one concern was his boyfriend, Heeseung was extremely pale, so he ran to his side under the watchful eye of Soobin and held his face in his hands.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "M-my love are you okay?"- He asked, looking into the older's glassy eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Sunghoon we have to talk... in private..." - Heeseung spoke, his body still shaking, aware that Soobin was still with them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for the support and for taking time of your day to read my stories! </p><p> </p><p>See you on the next chapter &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Good morning/night/afternoon/etc dear readers! I hope you are all doing great and that your day is going well c:</p><p> </p><p>Mine's great, btw, Hoshi announced he will be releasing a mixtape on April 2nd so I'm very excited hehe.</p><p> </p><p>Today's chapter is a bit short, but hopefully you will still enjoy it &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>(Also, it'd be great if you can listen to "K" by Cigarettes After Sex while reading this)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>The black haired was nervous, overwhelmed, his heart was beating strong but slow as he looked at his boyfriend, who was recovering from the nervous breakdown he had a few minutes ago.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fortunately they had Yeonjun who knew how to treat children, he did not hesitate to take Jungwon who was still crying, very hurt by the actions of the one who saw and felt like his mother figure, without understanding why he had lied not only to him but his father too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Well? Are you going to explain to me why you lied to me about Jay?" - Heeseung asked, his voice hoarse and tired, each crisis leaving him dizzy and weak for a while, not a long one but a significant one.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Besides, his head hurt like a bitch.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The youngest of the couple felt cornered, like an abused beast who did not know how to react to the pressure and did what he did best, attack, without thinking about consequences and only letting himself be carried away by nerves and fear.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "You lied to me too, Heeseung, why didn't you tell me you didn't remember anything?" He asked in what sounded like almost a growl, drawing the attention of the scarlet haired one, who shook his head and ran one of his hands through his hair.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung knew that Sunghoon was right, although for him the situation was different and in his mind he had done it to be cautious, without wanting to ruin a possible relationship which he knew nothing about at the time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The excuses were useless anyway so he decided to give in.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "We will not move forward in this if we only dedicate ourselves to blaming the other, Sunghoon" -He spoke looking into his eyes. - "I ..." - He took a breath to continue talking. - "I didn't know anything about us" -Heeseung was sincere, taking his boyfriend's hand. - "I didn't want to hurt you or make you feel bad, I didn't want to ruin it, imagine hurting the love of my life... And what do I do with the guilt?"- He asked leaving a kiss on the fingers of his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The black-haired man looked away, that strong and aggressive face was weak, built in sand and Heeseung was the water that came to disarm it, so with all the strength he had left he took a breath to avoid crying and looked into those brown eyes he loved deeply and nodded, he was right.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As always, Heeseung was right.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I was afraid" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Afraid? of what?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon looked at their hands linked. - "Jay was never a good thing in our life, nor in Jungwon's, Heeseung... Our baby was 16 when he met a dangerous mercenary with whom he fell in love? He was 23 years old at the time" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung nodded, pulling Sunghoon closer to him, letting him rest on his chest...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And they talked about how for the black-haired, Jay always represented a danger and how he was a high source of stress for his boyfriend, so he did not want to mention it to avoid future crises, the night passed slowly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "When the accident happened we were so scared that the last thing we worried about was the whereabouts of Jay's body, my love ... Yeonjun and I ... When we realized that you recovered without remembering him we thought it would be better to leave it like that" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He confessed to him that he had an accident some time ago, one that was caused by one of the jobs Yeonjun was in charge of, him acting as the Fixer or main contact where Jay and Heeseung were supposed to work together.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>According to his boyfriend, Jay was too dangerous, he didn't control himself well and he basically just brought problems so getting him out of Heeseung's life had been, according to what they thought at the time, the best option.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The night went by slowly, right now it was so serene, so much so that the couple went to sleep exhausted shortly after they finished talking, Sunghoon with a lump of guilt in his throat and Heeseung too tired to think about anything.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The morning of the next day was a bit different from what they were used to, the clan was silent, probably because Soobin was busy, Heeseung recalled that the night before he had said something about talking to Yeonjun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps as that had turned out, his friend was in charge of taking care of Jungwon anyway so he hoped they didn't have sex.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he opened his eyes he found the sun at a midpoint, the room was warm but not too warm and it was not long before he noticed the small little whimpers next to him, almost a whisper, he looked to his side and realized that Sunghoon was crying, although the redhead could only see his back because he was hugging him from behind, he decided to take his waist and gently turn him around.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "My love... Baby, what's wrong?"- He asked, hugging him protectively, his boyfriend's pretty face now against his shoulder as he continued to sob a little louder.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon tried to speak, he really did but the pain in his heart was so much, guilt was wreaking havoc on his chest and he couldn't get over the tears that were choking him, he had never, ever been someone to easily show emotions, in fact, it was always the opposite, but now, remembering Jungwon's reaction the night before he felt like the worst piece of garbage that could walk on the planet, his son hated him and he deserved it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung let him cry for the next few minutes, simply acting as emotional support, leaving soft kisses on his cheeks, preventing his boyfriend from drowning his sobs in his hands, he would not let him get used to hiding what he felt.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And that's how when Sunghoon was ready, he pulled away slightly from him, one of his hands on the taller's chest as he gazed into his eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-"Jungwonie ... my baby ha-hates me, Heeseung" -he spoke with a broken voice and traces of tears on his cheeks while some new ones threatened to jump from his eyelashes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The redhead gently wiped them away as he shook his head. - "He doesn't hate you, he doesn't... he's just a teenager, my love, he's angry" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon shook his head as Heeseung let him hide in his chest again, loving the sense of security he felt once he was there. - "D-don't say t-that, Heeseung, it's not... i-it's not just a teenager thing, I h-hated when my mom minimized my problems with that very phrase" -he whispered still crying. - "H-he ... he is hurt and I hope one day he will forgive me" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "And you're hurt too..." - Heeseung whispered back, resting one of his hands on the lower back of his lover. - "Give him time, Sunghoon, you'll see that you can talk to our baby and that he will forgive you" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Promise me" -Sunghoon begged lifting his chin slightly, his chest now touching his boyfriend's and his hands resting between them. - "Promise me that he will listen to me and he will love me again" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I promise" - Heeseung said before leaning down a little and bringing their lips together, big hands taking the small waist, pulling him impossibly closer, as if they were trying to merge into each other.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon closed his eyes, letting himself be carried away by his lover's kisses, he didn't want to hurt anymore, he didn't want to remember his mistakes and faults, he just wanted to be with him and believe him, if he said that everything was going to be fine then it had to be like that, right? After all, Heeseung was always right.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That was what he represented for Sunghoon, stability, love, certainty, security, his boyfriend represented everything he was looking for his entire life, that's why it was so easy to melt into the kiss he gave him, so much so that he did not realize when his bare back was against the sheets and he had his boyfriend's body leaning over his, one of Heeseung's hands caressing his flat stomach while the other was leaning against the bed, next to his torso serving as support as they kissed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was as if Sunghoon wanted to drink Heeseung's whole essence by the way he sucked on his lips, how he wouldn't let him get away from his body even for a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And Heeseung smiled between kisses, enjoying the insistence of his beautiful lover, he slid one of his hands under his delicate body until it found himself between his soft thighs and began to stretch him, without breaking the kiss.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon moaned softly at the contact, flexing one of his pretty legs to give him more access and once he was ready he broke away from the kiss, his eyes on the black-haired man.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Do we have lube, baby?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He laughed and nodded, placing a soft peck on his chin before reaching out to grab the lube from the nightstand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung made sure to properly use it on his doll's sensitive skin and then slide into him smoothly, without any pain or discomfort seeing the black-haired's elegant body arch in the most beautiful way, his eyes closed and lips parted in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The older man's hips adopted an intense, strong but slow rhythm touching his boyfriend where he liked to be touched and the way he liked to be touched, kissing from his abdomen to his chest to his lips and Sunghoon felt in heaven what which meant that Heeseung too...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After all, there was no more intense pleasure than making his partner happy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Received and welcomed by a humid and warm interior Heeseung thrusted hard again and again, that was how they spent hours, making slow and romantic love under the desert sun, in a bed that in a few hours had witnessed perhaps too much.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seeing Sunghoon have an orgasm was a work of art, let alone three, if Heeseung could he would paint it right now, his beautiful body stretched out on the sheets, full of traces of love and the essence of his boyfriend, oh Heeseung could look at him all the day, he could die right now and regret nothing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And around 3 o'clock in the afternoon, Heeseung was kissing the his boyfriend's shoulder, chest against his back, who was laughing softly, returning kisses but this time on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Love..."-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Mhm..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "We have to go" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon nodded, looking down as he felt his boyfriend hug him, thinking about how he would have to leave his little boy, once again, alone and now, to make the situation worse, he was upset with him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But there was no other option, Heeseung had to go, he had to work and he... he had to be by his side.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I know..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The redhead seemed to think for a few seconds, until he took his boyfriend by the hand and guided him to the shower, he followed him, letting Heeseung dictate his steps until, once inside, he hugged him under the warm water.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Let's take the baby with us" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Hee-Heeseung?" - Asked Sunghoon surprised, one of the reasons why they did not live with the little one was because they did not have enough space for him in Seoul, the apartment being only for two people and they also did not have money for three, they could barely afford to pay for the baby's education through of electronic transfers made to Soobin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I have been paid well for the last jobs... Let's take him with us, my love" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon couldn't handle the happiness that exploded in his chest so without thinking he hugged his boyfriend in the shower.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>At last the three of them would live together...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> At last they could return to Seoul as a family...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oh and yeah, they also had to take Yeonjun with them.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... they'll be taking the baby with them and Yeonjun &lt;3 hehe</p><p> </p><p>Hopefully you guys liked it c: I'm excited to read your comments!</p><p> </p><p>Thank you, once again for reading and giving my story support &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>See you on the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my darlings! I've come here with a new update, hopefully you guys like it a lot c:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day the morning came calm, they had only one day left before leaving to Seoul so they decided to enjoy with the rest of the clan although Jungwon was still annoyed at Sunghoon and for the same reason he had been avoiding him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the afternoon the desert was beautiful, just as the sun was setting and the wind became cold and intense, the sky orange and the earth red, Sunghoon was resting near the new car that the clan had offered him and his boyfriend to take all their belongings back to Seoul without having to use Yeonjun's car, Ravn and Soobin helped, being a nomad clan living in arid lands they were used to modifying cars and transforming them into unbreakable four-wheeled weapons, both leaning on in the fact that Heeseung, being a mercenary, could use a safe, fast and comfortable car.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The older had asked Yeonjun to bring Jungwon to where he and Sunghoon were through texts, the little boy was staying in his friend's truck and he needed to tell him that they will take him to Seoul, so when the pink haired appeared with the teenager, he spoke.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Jungwon, go pack your things, you'll go to Seoul with us" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The teenager's mouth was open in surprise and confused he looked at Yeonjun, who smiled nervously, then at Heeseung, before focusing his gaze on Sunghoon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "NO" - The youngest yelled. - "I don't want to go with you, I don't want to!" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon felt his heart break before trying to calm the little boy. - "Honey, listen to me please" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Mom shut up! I don't want to listen to you and I don't want to leave the clan with you! L-let go of me!"- He whined as he tried to free himself from the grip Sunghoon had on his wrist.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Baby listen to me please" -he begged, trying not to break and hoping his voice wouldn't start trembling as tears ran down his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Let go of me!" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun couldn't do much, it was a family problem and the only thing he could do was watch from afar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, Heeseung had less patience every day, especially in situations like this, seeing Sunghoon crying at Jungwon yelling were like the perfect combination for him to get frustrated and that's how he ended up taking Jungwon by the wrists angrily.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Go pack your things, you're leaving with us the morning" - He ordered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I-dad ... I-I don't want to" - Jungwon tried to free himself from the grip but the man was much stronger than him. - "Y-you have no authority o-over me, l-let me go!" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This only irritated the taller one even more, scaring Sunghoon who was not used to hearing his boyfriend angry at their kid and was already stressed about Jungwon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I have no authority over you? Then tell me why my name and Sunghoon's appear on your adoption certificate, Jungwon? You are our son, whether you like it or not, I pay for your stay here, I pay for your education and all you spend, so I don't want to hear another complaint coming out of your mouth"- Heeseung's tone of voice was low, calm but the dark undertone was scary, he was very angry. - "Now go say goodbye to your friends and pack your things, you're leaving with us tomorrow morning" - He ordered, letting go of the kid and looking at Yeonjun, signaling him to take him away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung saw the little boy walk away with Yeonjun while he covering his face, he was probably crying.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "D-don't be so hard on him, Heeseung" - He asked, wiping his tears with the dark sleeves of his sweater, Sunghoon understood that the little boy had the right to be angry with him, he was the one who was wrong after all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Enough, Sunghoon" -Heeseung said giving his boyfriend a sharp look that gave him chills, causing him to shut up almost immediately. It was <em>strange</em>, his boyfriend never got angry, at least not like this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But Heeseung was tired, that must be it, he hadn't been having a good time lately either.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At dusk Heeseung was with Soobin and Ravn in the truck, both had helped him pack for Seoul while Seoho and the others were in charge of preparing dinner, Jungwon was with his friends , enjoying the last moments he had with them in the clan and Sunghoon in Yeonjun's truck, helping him pack his clothes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The pink haired one was sitting across from the black-haired man, his truck was comfortable, cozy and intimate, and Yeonjun owned a comfortable yellow sofa. They were both mired in a comfortable silence that perhaps didn't need to be interrupted but Yeonjun was a curious man and Sunghoon spoke little.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Sunghoon are you... How are you feeling? Since the incident with Jungwon happened, we have not been able to speak like this for a bit" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The raven-haired man raised his dark gaze from him for a few seconds and then refocused on what he was doing, carefully folding the soft fabric. - "I'm fine... I'm fine it's just... Jungwon worries me..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And anyone with eyes could tell you that at first glance they could see that he was not well, Sunghoon was tired, paler than usual and even quieter than usual.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Sunghoon, I'm sure Jungwon will forgive you, he loves his mommy, I swear, I was with him and it's easy to see that he loves you very much" - He said taking his friend's hand, who tried to smile at him, failing in the attempt.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I-I hope so, Yeonjun, but, even if he doesn't, I just hope he can listen to me" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I'm sure he will, Hoonie, I'm sure... he's a teenager, he'll understand" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And when he heard things like that, the black-haired man thought that if he really deserved that his son understood him, after all, it was not his fault that he did not know how to deal with his problems.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun offered the black-haired man a cup of tea, he quickly accepted, they both shared a taste for green tea and in the middle of the tranquility of the cup he decided to ask.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung today...-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Yeonjun" -Sunghoon interrupted him, the other boy knew that he was getting into very muddy waters when it came to talking to the black-haired man about his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Just... it's the first time I've seen him this angry" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "He's tired, that's all" -answered the night-eyed one, trying to cut the conversation off before Yeonjun continued.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Sunghoon" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He looked at his cup as he remembered the intense kisses and rough touches against the car after Jungwon and Yeonjun left them alone, the strong thrusts of his boyfriend that almost took his breath away and how stressed he felt, Sunghoon thought, while he had Heeseung in his arms after making love, that his boyfriend was not present, he was only having sex with him as a distraction, almost as if to clear his head</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And honestly, the black-haired man hoped it had worked, part of him, perhaps the low self-esteem that his old life in Seoul had left him or the terrible relationship he had with his parents, he still felt like that was one of the few things he could offer his boyfriend, good sex.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But what if he wasn't even good at that?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But beyond feeling worthless, could Sunghoon really ignore his boyfriend's mood swings? When the day before they made love so well that the black-haired man didn't want to leave the room? When today he was someone else, a side of his boyfriend that in 4 years of relationship he had never seen...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Sunghoon he...-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Yeonjun, stop" - He said looking at his friend's blue eyes, he did not want to fight with him, he really did not want to, but Heeseung was his world and he was not going to expose him to anyone, even if they only wanted to help him . - "Enough, don't talk about Heeseung, I already told you he's tired" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They had known each other for a long time, Yeonjun knew that the dynamics of the relationship between Sunghoon and Heeseung were complicated and also knew the protection and zeal that the black-haired man had towards the older, so he decided not to press but the idea of talking about this with his friend was still present in his head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ah...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the future he'd talk to him about this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Did you get to talk to Soobin?" - He asked changing the subject, knowing that Yeonjun had been in charge of Jungwon lately.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Actually yeah... we talked..." - Yeonjun said resting his back on the back of the sofa. - "He wants us to be together but without commitment, he basically wants us to be friends with benefits or whatever the fuck that's called" -he explained.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon nodded, knowing the pink haired and how that was not the type of relationship he liked, yes, he was not a saint but when Yeonjun wanted sex, he only looked for that and when he wanted a boyfriend it was with commitment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "So... what do you think of that?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I told him no" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon raised his eyebrows in surprise at the quick response.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "He... He still has Huening Kai in his head and other unsolved problems, so we agreed that we would just be friends, nothing more" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The black-haired man nodded - "You deserve better than that" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And Yeonjun agreed, of course he deserved better than that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Maybe in the future, Yeonjun, you and him might find yourselves in a better situation..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Maybe, I Just... I don't really know if Soobin is the best for me... or for anyone, really"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next morning everything started very early, they would leave first thing in the morning since the trip to Seoul was long and they did not want to arrive too late, they had breakfast with the people of the clan and thanked them for everything, they replied that they would always be here for them, no matter what they needed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they were walking to the car, Heeseung with his hand around Sunghoon's waist they saw Jungwon approaching them, ignoring the black-haired, he only went to the one with scarlet hair.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Can I go with Yeonjun?"- He asked, dark eyes looking at the ground and Heeseung didn't want to fight today, he pulled Sunghoon closer to his body and nodded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Sure... Yeonjun?" - Heeseung asked, drawing the attention of the older, who was talking to Ravn while they finished putting all the things in his car.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Mhm?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Can you take Jungwonie with you? He wants to go in your car" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The pink haired nodded and opened his arms for the little black-haired man to hug him and when he did, he helped him get into the car.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung followed him with his eyes and when he heard Sunghoon sigh sadly he gave him a kiss on the forehead, he did not like to see him like that but he could not force a reconciliation, he knew that they were the ones that had to fix this. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Let's go to the car, doll, everything is ready" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The black-haired man nodded and followed him and after a while Heeseung was already driving through the desert, on his way to Seoul, the one with big brown eyes looked to his side while a song was playing in the background and saw the black-haired man distracted, looking at the landscape that the window offered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Doll" - He said, gently caressing his boyfriend's thigh, opening it just a little, drawing his attention. - "It will be fine, I promise you" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon looked at him for a few seconds and nodded, taking his boyfriend's hand and intertwining his fingers with his.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He hoped Heeseung was right.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They arrived at about 2 in the afternoon at Yeonjun's apartment, they ordered a pizza because none of them really felt like cooking and Jungwon was hungry, the youngest was easily distracted exploring his uncle's apartment left Sunghoon and Yeonjun alone also, Heeseung was in the middle of a phone call.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I can't believe Heeseung bought a Penthouse in one of the most expensive places in Seoul, Sunghoon, congratulations" -Yeonjun said with a wide smile as he took another piece of pizza.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon smiled and nodded. - "He said it was a surprise... I didn't know either, well, he told me that he could buy a new house but not one like that" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-"Now you will have room for you and the baby" -Yeonjun added as he rested his elbows on the kitchen counter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon nodded, a cute smile accompanied by a small and slight blush, the idea of having a family with Heeseung filled his heart with love and they were getting closer and closer to it.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well hello dear readers I hope you're having a great time, a great day/night and hopefully my update makes it a bit better haha &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At about 6 in the afternoon Heeseung was called by the real estate company and told him that his house was all ready so he could go start living there, he, Jungwon and Sunghoon said goodbye to Yeonjun who left the little teenager with a pink face with full of lipstick because of the many kisses he gave him before they left. Heeseung drove 30 minutes until they reached the <em>Pacifica</em> district, one of the most luxurious in Seoul in 2077, a modern, luxurious building, with dark and elegant walls, it only had 10 floors so it was not difficult to deduce that few lived people there, considering that each floor was a penthouse.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung bought the 10th floor, it had 3 floors, the last one was the roof, it had a pretty bedroom a beautiful pool, his sex life with Sunghoon was quite active so being on the third floor, quite far from Jungwon's room which was in the second it was extremely convenient.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The three of them went up in the elevator, which was smaller since it did not have the need to carry as many people as the one in the mega building where Heeseung and Sunghoon lived before, it had a beautiful LED screen on one of its walls and when it was opened.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jungwon's eyes were large by nature but now they looked even bigger due to the surprise that the place generated on him, it was giant, full of windows, the furniture was beautiful, so it did not take long to get away from his parents to explore. Sunghoon on the other hand was completely silent as he felt his eyes fill with tears.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He would never have thought that he would live in a place like this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Hee-Heeseung" - he said with his lower lip trembling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "It's yours, my love, yours, mine and the baby's... just for us" - The tallest one said hugging his boyfriend from behind, his arms now resting around the waist of the black-haired man, who covered his mouth with one of his hands, Sunghoon did not like to cry but the emotion was taking over him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Unknown</em>
  <em> Caller.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung would not usually answer but since he returned to Seoul he needed to work and due to the terrible accident that Arasaka was, he had to buy a new phone, so he answered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "What do you need?...  Fuck, yeah ... just like that, doll" - Heeseung groaned while standing in front of the large window of his room, Seoul looked beautiful and impressive from the 10th floor to that add that he had Sunghoon on his knees in front of him giving him one of the best blowjobs he's had of his life and the man felt in heaven.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He deserved this.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Mr. Lee, nice talking to you... Uh, we had a hard time finding a way to contact you" - He heard a hoarse voice say from the other side, he didn't recognize it, his free hand slid down, caressing the silky, shiny black hair of his lover, who was sucking on his cock slowly, without breaking eye contact with him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Yes it is... uh... A long story I don't feel like telling" -He said moving her hips subtly, he did not want to be hard on his boyfriend today, he wanted them both to enjoy themselves and they had time for this so... There was no reason to rush.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I'm sure yes, well, I'm calling on behalf of Mr.Kim Namjoon" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung nodded, forgetting that the person he was talking to could not see him but, ah shit, Sunghoon was sucking the head of his cock as if it was the best candy he had ever tasted in his life, he had so much pleasure his brain was cloudy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Kim Namjoon..." - he repeated, more to himself than to the other. - "So... what do you need?"-He said taking Sunghoon's chin gently to make him stand up, leaving a tender but deep kiss on the boy's swollen lips, who returned it immediately.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I see you are very upfront, Mr.Lee" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I'm busy right now, tell me what you need" - Heeseung replied, his voice hoarse and his chest slightly irritated, shit, he just wanted to be with Sunghoon right now, maybe he shouldn't have answered the call.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I can't give that kind of information over the phone, Mr. Lee, I'm sure you know how corrupt our beautiful city is and that anyone could be listening right now" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon smirked, biting his lower lip before kissing Heeseung's cheek as he hugged him, causing them both to fall on the bed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Do you have time for a meeting now, Mr. Lee?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung made a mental effort, he was too horny and really all he wanted was to eat Sunghoon with kisses, but he had to remember his schedule, tomorrow he would be busy, he did not know how long the meeting with Ni-Ki was going to take and today...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was no way he was going to leave her doll in this state, besides, it was already past 10 at night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I have free time in about two days, I'll be letting you know if I... ah doll, if I'm free before that" - He said as he felt that Sunghoon sitting on his hips, taking the big member of the elder with one of his hands to begin massaging it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Oh... Sure, Mr. Lee, we'll be waiting for your call then" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "See you" -Heeseung said before cutting off the call and leaving his phone on the bedside table, then he sat on the bed and took Sunghoon by the waist, he is now sitting on his thighs looking at him with a smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "First time I see you doing a job for a politician, my love" -Sunghoon said, bringing his clean hand to Heeseung's face, caressing his smooth cheek with the back of it while he left kisses on his cheekbone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Politician? What are you talking about, baby?"- He asked confused as he stroked the younger's delicate hips with his thumb.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Kim Namjoon... Uh, I forgot you lost your memory" - Sunghoon said shaking his head. - "He is a well-known politician from Seoul, my love, before he led a group of university revolutionaries and over time he was creating connections within the Korean political class, now he is as a candidate in the Seoul elections, he's running to be mayor" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Sounds like you know about him" -Heeseung said listening carefully to his baby, having information about his clients before meeting them was always an advantage.</p><p> </p><p>- "He is quite loved in the city" -Sunghoon nodded, then looked up and connected with his boyfriend's eyes. - "They call him the perfect politician but you know that everyone is corrupt anyway, so at least I don't believe him at all... People do, but I don't" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung nodded too, well, from experience he could assure that his boy was right, all politicians, no matter how "morally correct" they seemed, were shit at heart, people with too much power were usually rotten, it was a matter of remembering what that had happened to Arasaka.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But he would have time to occupy his head with thoughts about corrupt politicians and such... Now, now he had the most beautiful doll in Seoul in front of him and he would not miss the opportunity.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next morning he woke up around 7 AM, his meeting with Ni-Ki would be in two hours and Heeseung liked to have time for himself, showering and having a quiet breakfast were a priority, so he sat on the bed to go to shower but a gentle hand took his arm.</p><p> </p><p>- "A-Are you leaving?" - It was Sunghoon almost completely asleep, almost, his eyes were half open, a pout on his lips and his voice a little more husky and honeyed than usual, he was naked, his cloud-colored skin decorated with love marks from the thighs to the neck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Not yet, doll" -He answered with a smile, leaving a little kiss on his lips. - "I'm going to shower... rest, my love" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The black-haired man nodded in the kiss as he let Heeseung lay him down on his soft and comfortable pillows, he was very tired. - B-be careful, I love you" - he whispered before falling into a deep sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung looked at him with tenderness, god, Sunghoon sleeping was the cutest and most beautiful thing his eyes had the privilege of witnessing, he couldn't help but leave a kiss on his cheek before going to shower, he didn't take long, then he got dressed and realized that he still had 1 hour and 45 minutes, the place where he had been scheduled was very close to his house so he decided to prepare breakfast for Sunghoon and his baby Jungwon, he made them pancakes and once they were ready he put them in the oven so they wouldn't get cold, then walked into the little one's room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jungwon was in a small lump on the padded bed in his room, covered up to the neck, Heeseung came over and kissed his forehead, causing him to stir a bit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Uhm... Dad..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung smiled at the name. - "Mhm... Shh... Keep sleeping, little one, I just came to say goodbye, I have to go to work so see you later, yeah?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jungwon nodded, placing a kiss on Heeseung's cheek before resting his head back on the orange pillow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "You'll be alone with your mom today, don't be hard on him" - Heeseung said, leaving the last kiss on the teenager's forehead.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Mhm..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "See you later, my little one ..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Upon leaving the child's room, Heeseung decided to say goodbye to his boyfriend so he quickly went up the stairs and entered their room, leaving a kiss on Sunghoon's lips, who, still asleep, reciprocated the kiss while holding the older man's face in his hands.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseungie?"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I must go, my dear, I left pancakes ready for you and the baby" - He whispered against the lips of the younger, who nodded, tired eyes looking at Heeseung and a smile forming on his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Have a good day... I love you" -He purred, bringing Heeseung's face closer with his hands to leave the last kiss on his lips, he laughed and nodded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I love you too, my love ... See you later" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- - - - - - - -</p><p> </p><p>Once he was in the elevator, Heeseung mentally thanked any higher being who allowed him to be alone in it, the truth and although it did not seem like it, he was an introvert, so any extra contact with people who did not interest him was unnecessary.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "We interrupt the newsletter to give an update on the case of Mr. Kim Namjoon, the politician has suffered a tragedy in his closest work team, one of his most loyal employees was murdered in cold blood 2 days ago in circumstances that they have been considered strange and today our journalists were able to interview him "-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Mr. Kim, haven't you found the person responsible for the murder yet?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung looked up from him when he heard who it was, Kim Namjoon, that must be his client... He remembered Sunghoon said that the man was a politician.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was able to see his appearance on television of him, a tall man with a strong physical build, slightly tanned skin and platinum hair, almost gray, apparently in his 40s and walking through what looked like a luxurious parking lot while he was interviewed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Our team is investigating, we have contacted the best detectives in the city, we are confident that we will soon have an answer..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>1...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shit, not now, he had to work.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That's what he thought as the familiar screeching and annoying sound flooded his head, he couldn't have a crisis at a time like this, he had to get to Ni-Ki and he just didn't have time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, he remembered what Soobin told him during his stay in the BadLands, a little strong alcohol should be able to clear his head, so he quickly took from his bag a cheap perfume that he bought for cases like this, it was made up of alcohol intense so it should work.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He applied a little on his hand and brought it to his nose, inhaling the intense aroma as he closed her eyes and rested his hands on the edges of the elevator, shit, he really appreciated being alone right now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he opened his eyes he could notice a slight error in his implants, it made his vision blurry for a few seconds but then they returned to normal without major problems, he blinked a couple more times before focusing his eyes on the front and noticing that...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was not alone in the elevator anymore.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A boy a little shorter than him was with his back against the wall, blond hair, a black undercut and...</p><p> </p><p>Oh fuck</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oh fuck that was Jay...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hell, Heeseung was already having hallucinations.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Isn't he so cute when he sleeps? Love that.</p><p> </p><p>Also hello Namjoon and Jay &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well hello pretty readers! how are you? I hope everybody is doing well, I've brought a new chapter into the English language so I hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "First time I see you working for a politician, Heeseung" - The blonde told him with a mocking smile while he tried to analyze him with the implant he had in his eyes but could not, it would usually give him personal information about who he was analyzing but it didn't register Jay as a human, it was like the boy wasn't really there.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But Heeseung could see him, Heeseung could feel him...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shit, he really hoped he wasn't going crazy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Big brown eyes looked around him, avoiding Jay as if his life depended on it, there was something about Heeseung that wanted to continue to believe that the man was just a hallucination.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung, hey, idiot, I'm talking to you" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "It's not real, it's stress, it's not real, it's stress ..." - He said aloud as he got out of the elevator once it reached the first level, he thanked the privacy of the building and that it was mostly ran by a very high technology system that made it possible for you to not need to meet anyone while walking to your car.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fortunately for the him, once he found himself inside it the blonde had disappeared, he took a breath and turned on the radio leaving the news playing, he needed to distract himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Hey, are you really going to ignore me like that, Heeseung? I knew you were a jerk but not that rude" - Asked the blonde, who had apparently materialized out of thin air.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung could feel his heart leap from his chest with the shock that seeing Jay sitting next to him caused him, his fingers tightened on the steering wheel of the car while, with all the courage he could find in his heart, he looked at the blonde.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Fuck off" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung? Are you really talking like that to the person who saved your life?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Did he save his life?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pff Sure... Jay was nothing more than a low-caliber mercenary...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He really didn't have time for that, not today at least.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Fuck off, I don't have time" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung listen to me" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Go away" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And the blonde disappeared, but it did not seem to be by magic or some hallucination but as a glitch in the software, as if he was made out of pixels, as if it were a creation made in Heeseung's eye implant that only he could see.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "This is some bullshit..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The one with scarlet hair sighed, tired, he didn't know what to think about the hallucinations, he didn't know if they were hallucinations and he didn't know where he had to go to ask about them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He didn't have time for that kind of question anyway so he just decided to ignore it and start driving to Ni-Ki's department or should he call him Nishimura Ri-Ki?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was the son of a millionaire, he didn't want to treat him with such respect.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- - - -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The black-haired man woke up around 10:30 in the morning between soft sheets and sensitive muscles, uhm... he and Heeseung had had such a good night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Purr... Mmm Sunghoon liked him a lot.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Speaking of Heeseung...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He remembered that his boyfriend had told him that he had cooked pancakes before he left which made him very happy, Heeseung didn't cook that much but when he did he was pretty good at it and also pancakes were his favorite.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So he showered, being careful to touch his body and got dressed to go wake up his little one.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ah... Sunghoon knew he had to talk to him, he couldn't keep delaying the conversation with his son.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Well, at least not if he wanted this to be fixed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He knocked on the door of the boy's room once he had the table ready for them to have breakfast and once he received no response he decided to enter, being careful not to make too much noise.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Jungwon, darling, wake up" -He whispered while gently shaking the body of the child, who slept like a little kitten between padded sheets.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Mmmh... 5 more minutes, Mommy ..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Mommy</em>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon's heart almost stopped from the overwhelming amount of love he felt when he heard Jungwon call him that way.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And it is that perhaps it was the intense desire of the black-haired man to be a mother or the love he had for the little boy he had raised since he had started his relationship with Heeseung years ago, but he bit his lip, suppressing a smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Honey, breakfast is ready, dad made pancakes" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>15 minutes later they were having breakfast, the youngest seemed calmer, in fact he talked with Sunghoon about different topics such as school or the change from the Badlands to Seoul, the older one did not want to bring it up until they finished eating.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Jungwon, we have to talk" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He got a weary sigh in response.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I know" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And so they did, they talked face to face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I want to know why you did it, mom? It's one thing that you and dad didn't like Jay but trying to erase him from existence and lie to me saying you didn't know anything about him is... I still love him, mom "- Jungwon explained, using all his maturity not to explode in the moment, he really wanted to fix things with Sunghoon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Sweetie..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon recalled, a while ago while looking for a way to explain or perhaps excuse his actions, a conversation he had with his best friend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was Jake's birthday and Sunghoon wanted to congratulate him, Heeseung had a few days recovering from that big crisis he had but still he insisted, he did not want to be a burden to the younger and insisted that he deserved his own space.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He bought a cake that he knew his friend would like and went to his apartment, which was not far from where he lived with Heeseung at the time.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- You look tired, Jakey, is Hyunjin being abusive again? "- Sunghoon asked through clenched teeth, he didn't like to remember his life before Heeseung but his best friend still lived in it, Jake worked as a prostitute in the Clouds club which was like the Vacancy but more exclusive and with better security, both being owned by Hyunjin.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"It's not that, I've just had a lot of work lately, you know, end of the month, people get paid," Jake explained as he took his chopsticks to eat the cake that his friend had brought. - "And as for Hyunjin... He promised me security and money and at least he has fulfilled both" -</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- "He'd better be... He wasn't so generous with me" -</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jake nodded, he knew perfectly the story of his best friend in the club where they met but it was his birthday and he really did not want to talk about work or much less argue with his friend at that moment.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That was how they spent a while enjoying the cake and talking about lighter topics, Jake enjoyed the company of his best friend as always, they had met when they both arrived in Seoul without knowing anything and now that each had their life it felt like a dream.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- "You're too good for Seoul, Jakey" -Sunghoon told him every time they saw each other but Jake only wanted his independence, his freedom, so he was more than willing to work on whatever it was if it meant being independent.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was when he saw the photo Sunghoon had of Heeseung on his phone that he remembered what they had discussed when the two of them had started their relationship.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- "So you already told Heeseung that you used to work for Hyunjin?" -</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>From how tense the raven-haired man became, Jake could guess that this was not the case.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-"I don't think it's important, it was a long time ago, Jake"- Sunghoon replied as he played with the rings in his hands. - "Besides I don't think Heeseung cares too much" -</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- "I think it may matter to him that his boyfriend has been lying to him all this time, Hoonie, it may not affect them but you can't have a relationship based on lies, he should know"-</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- "I will tell him, I just need to find the right moment to tell him, but I will, Jake, I promise" -</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And Sunghoon also remembers having that conversation with his best friend before he and Heeseung had to run to the BadLands...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He now was in front of his son who also did not know the truth of his past.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I did not want to stress Heeseung and when he had the accident some time ago he regained consciousness without remembering Jay so because of the negative emotions and experiences that he brought him, Yeonjun and I decided that it was better to pretend that he did not existed... "- Sunghoon explained.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Mom..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I know, I know he was your boyfriend, Jungwon but he was not good for you or us" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Mom, I just ask you to understand me, as much as you love dad I loved Jay and you lied to me, you told me that you hadn't heard from him when it wasn't like that... You and Uncle Yeonjun even knew it, what did they do with him? Did they find his body? " -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon bit his lip and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "so he's not dead" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Jungwon" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Mom, I don't want to fight, I really don't want to but don't ask me to stop hoping to find him" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "He wasn't good for you, Jungwon, he got you and us into horrible things" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jungwon rolled his eyes. - "Mom, dad is a mercenary and before he only worked as a hit man, you and I are the only ones who are clean here" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He found himself standing outside his car in a luxurious glass-walled building, this is where he had been summoned and Heeseung was feeling restless, he didn't know why but his hands itched for smoking.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Weird...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He did not smoke, in fact he had never smoked or had any interest in it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So ignoring his urges, he made sure to lock his car and walked inside the building, he had no problem once he identified himself in reaching Ni-Ki.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A private office with a panoramic view of the city, what a cliché, also to think that the son of a corrupt businessman owned this...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "How does it feel to own the world without having to move a fucking muscle, Ni-Ki?"- Heeseung asked, once he heard the office door open while he looked out the window of the building.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Lee Heeseung, be careful with the tone you use with me, I own the entire city and making you disappear would not be difficult" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung laughed, facing the young Japanese man, he had never seen him in his own flesh, he had bleached blond hair, thick lips, sharp gold eyes and well defined features, he wore blood red clothes, clearly expensive.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "You are the one who is desperate, Ni-Ki, not me, I have information you need, remember who it is that looked for the other" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ni-Ki rolled his eyes. - "Sit down and tell me what the fuck did the whore you work for wanted?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Hyunjin? No idea" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Don't try that kind of shit with me, Heeseung, they hired you to rob a member of the Arasaka in his hotel and you're going to tell me you didn't know what they wanted" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Hard to believe but my fixer made the contract in which Hyunjin expressed not wanting to tell us what the fuck was in the briefcase and believe me, we asked" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "And you weren't interested in looking any further, Heeseung please" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Ni-Ki, we weren't trying to mess with you, it was just a job that paid well and that was it" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ni Ki sighed and sat opposite the redhead. - "I need your help" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "To find your brother?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "No... No ... Wait, what does my brother have to do with all this?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "It was he who murdered your dad, Ni-Ki, I was there" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "And you expect him to believe you?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung rolled his eyes and shook his head, fuck, he really had little patience these days. - "Then what do you need me for?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I want to know what was in that briefcase and I want you to help me find it" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "And don't you ask your brother?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "He doesn't ... well he and I don't talk much and besides he's in charge of other things, he has no idea about all this" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Of course he has no idea ... Heeseung thought as he looked at Ni-Ki. - "So ... You told me you had some ideas of what could be in the briefcase, would you mind elaborating on that?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ni Ki nodded. - "Basically, Arasaka Implants has been working on different types of neural implants, some are used for more elaborate things than others, for example there are some that are capable of increasing your hours of operation, others increase your attention or your IQ in general but we have one that we cannot talk about much in public because it is considered unethical"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung nodded for the blonde to continue speaking.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "The implant is called" Relic "and it is an implant / personality storage, it is capable of gathering all the information of a person, from their appearance to the most intimate parts of their being, it is like digitizing a human being" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "So it is a copy of the personality of someone who is in an implant?" - Heeseung asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Not exactly, since technology has allowed us to analyze human patterns through their brain waves and history, it is not simply a copy, it is... Think of it as if you had a person, only that they no longer have a physical body and it is only capable of appearing in digital containers "-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Like a human but made of pixels" - Heeseung nodded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Exactly ... Arasaka has been elaborating this idea in case someone with a lot of knowledge and power dies, his physical body would have an expiration date, but the digital one would not" - Ni-Ki said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "And these implants ... How are they used?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Well, ideally we would create a physical clone of the person with the implant, so that he could continue living as himself but if this is not possible then it can be implanted in someone who does not matter so much" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "And what would happen to that person?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Well... The relic needs a lot of information to function so sooner or later... that person would end up disappearing so that the relic would use all the necessary space" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Then the original person would end up dying" - Heeseung said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Basically, yes" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Is there any way to reverse it, in case of receiving that implant by mistake?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Uh... there shouldn't be a possibility, Heeseung, I don't think anyone gets that implant by mistake" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They talked for a few more hours to close the contract and once they were ready, Heeseung got to his car, it was still early and he had time for one more job, he then remembered that Mr. Kim Namjoon had communicated yesterday while he was with Sunghoon so he decided to call him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Mr. Kim" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "This is his assistant, what do you need, Mr. Lee?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I'm free now, for the job you offered me" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I'm glad to hear that, Mr. Lee, I'll send the details to his phone, we are waiting for you" -</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello fuckers! lmao just kidding, hello my darling readers how are you? I hope you guys are doing good, I just washed my dog and she's looking cute, so I'm happy and decided to update today. </p><p> </p><p>Thank u for reading and the support btw</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The engine of Heeseung's car roared loudly as he turned up the music to drive more at ease, there were days like this when he really enjoyed the rhythm of Seoul, the fast life had always been attractive to the him and perhaps that was why he had found himself living comfortably in the most dangerous and at the same time successful city in South Korea.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Falling in love and thinking about starting a family with his boyfriend was something that was never among his plans.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung laughed with one hand on the wheel of the car, fuck, if his younger self heard that he was planning to marry and have children and then leave town with Sunghoon and live a quiet life he would laugh on his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But hey, people change and he was no exception.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The trip was not long, the politician who had hired him was located quite close to Ni-Ki's office, 15 minutes later he found himself parking his car in what seemed like a perhaps too small, almost private parking lot, as if in the building wasn't really expecting visitors.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They were in one of the fanciest districts in all of Seoul, so the majesty of Namjoon's building didn't catch his attention too much, he had seen these kinds of places before and it wasn't much different from where he currently lived anyway.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Mr. Lee?"- he got a call once he got out of the car. - "The security camera informed us that you've arrived, please feel free to enter our building" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung cut the call while walking inside the building thinking about how the politician's voice sounded different on the news, he remembers that that same morning he saw it on the elevator screen of his building and it was very different...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He had probably been talking to an assistant or something, although it was still strange that he didn't introduce himself as such...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he got to the top floor he was surprised to learn that he had, in fact, been invited into a Penthouse.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Namjoon couldn't live... Right?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And not that there was any problem with the place itself, in fact, it was luxurious and comfortable, a perfect place for a politician of such relevance but inviting a mercenary to his home was not smart of him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh well...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was lucky Heeseung really had no ulterior motives with him, he just wanted his money and that's it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Mr. Lee, I am pleased to know that you were able to come" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In front of him was a man of 30 or 35 years, shorter than him with feline features and a round face, his hair had a color that seemed to be a rather interesting mixture of gray and blue and he was dressed completely in black.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung analyzed him with his eye implant, finding information easily, Min Yoongi, 34 years old, single, had no criminal record but always took charge of working as a hacker for large companies, he could also read how he was 'inactive' for a couple of years, probably since he started working for Namjoon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "So it was you who I was talking to all this time, Mister Min" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yoongi raised his eyebrows in surprise when he found out that the mercenary knew his last name. - "Apparently you are very well informed, Mr. Lee" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung laughed and shook his head. - "I just happen to have a good implant, Mister Min, it is not difficult to find information using it" - He said as he followed the gray haired one who led him through the corridors. - "I have to be a good detective after all" -he said with a mocking tone, remembering how Namjoon said that he would be in charge of hiring the best detectives in Seoul to find the body of his employee.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Between a detective and a mercenary there was a world of differences.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The assistant did not answer and simply guided the tallest one to what appeared to be a living room, everything was too elegant for Heeseung's taste but he had to assume that the politician was of refined and minimalist tastes, I mean, he still dressed in suit and tie...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Mr. Lee, nice to see you"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And there he was, Kim Namjoon in all his glory.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Well not so much, he looked good yes, he had to admit that he was an attractive man but Heeseung expected him to be taller than him for some reason. He wore a suit, one completely black, similar in colors to that of his assistant but clearly more expensive and had well-styled and platinum hair, thick black glasses that made him look even more professional.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Mr. Kim, nice to meet you"- Heeseung said as he shook the hand that the older man offered him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The smile he gave the man had been so fake and easy for him that Heeseung swore he could win a nomination for a best actor award.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Do you want a drink, Heeseung?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Just water, Mr. Kim, I don't drink while I'm working" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "It's hard to find such professionalism in Seoul these days" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Mr. Kim, it's the minimum" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "The employees don't offer you the minimum these days... Well, then take a seat, Heeseung" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung couldn't help but laugh, maybe he was right, as he sat down in a black leather chair that was right in front of the sofa of the same color where Namjoon was.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The assistant had gone for water.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "What do you need, Mr. Kim?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I see that you are quite straight forward, Mr. Lee" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I don't want to waste time so I guess you're hiring me because you want me to help you with the murder of your employee, right?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I forget how fast news spreads in Seoul" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "It's everywhere Mr. Kim" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "So I see, well... It turns out that the situation got complicated when we had access to the security cameras of the compound near where he was murdered" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I need more details" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Our employee was part of the new campaign that we started, I suppose you know that I am running for election as mayor of Seoul, Mr. Lee" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung nodded for him to continue speaking.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Well, we had a meeting with the team at the central office of the campaign and it was there where they assassinated him, just as the meeting had finished. We had problems to recover the cameras since the police were acting a little suspicious, they even told us that the range of the cameras had not been sufficient to capture the incident, so we had to insist until they gave us access to them "- Namjoon explained. - "Well, it was not surprising but when we were able to review them we realized that the recording was damaged, the quality was suspiciously low but we have it anyways" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "This is where I come in, then" -Heeseung said as he took a drink of his water.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "We have equipment available to do a neurodance, Mr. Lee, we just need someone who knows how to operate such devices" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A Neurodance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Neurodances were quite known in Seoul for being basically an interactive movie which was to be programmed in your head and synchronized with your neural waves in such a realistic way that you felt that you were present in the moment, in addition, you could pause and review the movie by layers, audio, video, so it was especially useful for people like Heeseung.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You could review all kinds of content, from security cameras to porn and the quality was so good that you really felt like you were part of the recording.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>All they needed for them was a camera that would record the desired content, whether it was one built into a person or a drone, etc.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Well, that and finding a NetRunner...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Being content that required a high knowledge of the city's network, neurodances could not be operated by just any hacker, Heeseung, for example, had no idea how they were handled and even if he could, he needed someone to accompany him through the experience, almost like a monitor since once the neurodance started, your physical body was left in a state of absolute uselessness, someone had to take care of you.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ah...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The job was going to cost Mr. Kim a lot of money.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Mr. Kim, I hope you are aware of how expensive the job you are asking for is" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Namjoon nodded. - "I am fully aware of what it costs, I only need your signature and I trust that you will give me the necessary results to find the culprit, you have a good reputation Mr. Lee" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So it seems.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung crossed his arms. - "So, how important was your employee, Mr. Kim? Are you willing to spend this amount of money for him?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "It's not exactly that, we just know... Well, we speculate that there is someone trying to sabotage us within the same campaign, so discovering who the murderer was would be very helpful" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And he appeared on open television saying that he cared a lot for each of his employees and that is why he was investigating the matter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Anyway, another corrupt politician.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And Heeseung would care about ethics and morals if it weren't for the fact that there was a lot of money involved.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That's how he signed up to be hired and once he got closer to his car, Heeseung thought how lucky Mr. Kim was that he, by chance in life, met one of the best NetRunners in town.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Choi Beomgyu.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This is how he ended up calling Yeonjun, who was the one who had made contact with Beomgyu the first time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "How do you not know where he is?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung, since we escaped to the BadLands that Beomgyu has blocked me, he doesn't answer and I also tried to call him from other phones but he just doesn't answer" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Yeonjun..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I'm really sorry, Heeseung, you know I always want to help you but I have no idea how to contact Beomgyu" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Okay, Yeonjun, thank you anyway" -He said with a little pout on his lips before cutting off the call.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Well, he had already signed the contract with Mr. Kim so he had no choice but to visit NetRunner directly at the Vacancy club.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Right where they first met.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The journey became familiar to him and he was already known by the security of the club as the boy who was surely fucking Hyunjin without having to pay so that entry was not hindered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And just as he had left it, in the Vacancy's control room, Choi Beomgyu was there, sitting in the middle of a desk surrounded by monitors, the difference? he no longer had orange hair, now he was black.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "What the fuck are you doing here? Who let you in?" -Beomgyu asked a bit agitated as he stood up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Stop screaming, damn it, I need to talk to you" - Heeseung replied.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Fuck off, I don't want to talk now" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Aww what's up, Hyunjin didn't call you today that you're in a bad mood?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Shut up and no, I just don't want to talk to the idiot who screwed up our whole plan to steal Arasaka's son" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I screwed up the plan? Me? Yeonjun and I had no fucking way of knowing K's father was going to arrive and that he was going to end up murdering him, that was your job, you couple of fools, Didn't you say you had it all covered?! "- Heeseung growled hitting the desk and causing one of the monitors to fall to the ground, scaring Beomgyu from the noise in the process who tried to move to return it to its place.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Pick it up and I swear to you, for everything you consider sacred, Beomgyu, that I take the gun that I have in my pants and kill you right now and believe me, I work murdering people, Beomgyu, it would not cost me anything to leave here without anyone suspect "-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The black-haired one looked into his eyes to see if the threat was real and realized that yes, Heeseung was serious... Damn, this Heeseung was very different from the one he met a month ago.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "What do you want, Heeseung?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I need a NetRunner, Beomgyu" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "And what makes you think I'm going to work with you?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "That if you don't, Beomgyu, it costs me absolutely nothing to accuse you and your little friend as Arasaka's assassins" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "And are they going to believe you, Heeseung, you? a mercenary? -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung laughed. - "This mercenary has direct contact with the family, Beomgyu, so yes, they will believe me" -He said taking the phone from him. - "Do you want me to call them now as proof?"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu sighed. - "I can't tell you no, can I?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Give me your contact, I need you available for work this week" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu nodded, giving the mercenary his new contact, after that Heeseung left, leaving him with his head in his hands and his elbows on the desk as he shed tears of frustration.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "W-Why are you crying, Beomgyu?" - Asked a voice he knew well, it was Hyunjin, who was coming down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Your sweet boyfriend came to visit me, Hyunjin" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung?!" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Yep" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He hadn't seen Heeseung for a month, a month without even knowing if he was alive and Beomgyu had insisted on not contacting him and perhaps it was the desperation Hyunjin liked to nickname love that led him to run after the man until he got to him, finding him opening his car in the front parking lot of the club.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung!" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And the man didn't know how but in a matter of seconds he had the blonde in his arms, his arms hugging his torso.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Hyunjin?"- He asked confused by the sudden action.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung... I'm so glad you're well" -he said as he hugged the redhead even more, hiding his face in the neck of the latter who simply rubbed his back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Hyunjin... I ehm... It's good to know that you're fine too" -he said while opening the car with one hand. - "I ... I really must go now" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The blonde looked directly into Heeseung's eyes and smiled, he glad he was okay? Heeseung was so sweet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- " Where do you have to go?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Well, to my house... uh... It was nice to see you" -He said as he separated from the blonde, who took his wrist.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung uhm... Wait, please... Can we... Can we go out? One day... I just... I just want to talk to you" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung nodded. - "Sure, no problem... We can uh talk about this on the phone, right? I... Beomgyu has my contact" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nodded and watched the man leave, he really wasn't proud of what he was going to do and maybe it was an unconscious impulse or how good it made him feel to be next to Heeseung but he found himself following his car, without even realizing it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And sadly or fortunately, depending on your point of view, reality hit Hyunjin like a bucket of cold water when he saw him park in front of a luxurious building, carrying what appeared to be a package of some kind of sweet edible on one arm while that with the other he was hugging no other than Park Sunghoon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or better known as the whore who escaped from the Vacancy club without paying his debt...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you once again for reading &lt;3 I really am happy to read each one of your comments as this story progresses &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>Have an amazing rest of your day/night</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello pretty people, how are you? I hope you're doing well &lt;3 also did you guys see the comeback trailer? or should I say intro... Oh anyways, you know what I mean, looks really good, right?</p><p> </p><p>I hope you like this chapter, we're finally kind of catching up to the story in spanish... Yay.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The heels of the blonde's shoes made an elegant sound as he calmly entered one of the clubs that belonged to him, red neon and background music were part of the color palette of the "Clouds" club. Hyunjin owned two adult entertainment venues in Seoul, the first being "Vacancy" a club / brothel that although it had good security was not exactly an exclusive place and the second (which was the one that generated the most money) was Clouds, a high-class brothel, located in one of the most luxurious districts of Seoul.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was on his way to his office and... Who would have thought that in 20 minutes he would be in such a tense situation with one of his best friends.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Leave him alone" - Beomgyu was upset, his voice was firm although his eyes betrayed him, he was more tense than he would have liked to admit and he looked tired but better than Hyunjin who was getting the worst part of anxiety and couldn't keep his hands from shaking.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I don't know what you mean..." - He tried to lie as he put some hot tea in his mouth, looking away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "You don't know? Last night you called me desperate and angry because you had found Sunghoon, Hyunjin, I know you and I know that if you already hated him for leaving with your money now putting Heeseung in the equation makes it even worse" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I won't do anything to him" - The blonde spoke, looking into Beomgyu's big eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- ... And that change of heart? "-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin rested his back on the comfortable red chair to try to explain himself in the best possible way, working in moments where his anxiety was at its peak had never been a good idea but he did not want to let it take over his life, it didn't matter how many sighs between words it cost him or how much his chest hurted. - "Heeseung... He... You can tell he loves him very much" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And Beomgyu really felt like he wanted to shoot himself in the head, where was his gun when he needed it?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Hyunjin" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I don't want to hurt Heeseung, Beomgyu" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I don't understand your obsession with Heeseung" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "It's not an obsession, Beomgyu! I... I really love him" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The raven shook his head. - "You don't know him, Hyunjin, if you tell me that you have a crush on him I understand, but you don't love him, you can't love someone you don't know" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "We will have time to get to know each other..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Do not get into relationships that are not yours, Hyunjin" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Beomgyu, I'm not doing anything! I already told you that I was going to leave Sunghoon alone, isn't that enough? I mean, I could take my phone right now and tell Heeseung that his boyfriend used to be a whore" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Do you really think he doesn't know?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I'm almost sure, Sunghoon always had trouble admitting that he worked as a whore, do you think he's not going to hide it from the only decent man who has taken an interest on him, Beomgyu? Shit... Even I felt bad when I told him I was a toy "-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was at that moment when soft but firm knocks were heard at the door of the blonde's office, who pointed at Beomgyu with his eyes to open it, it was Jake, one of his best employees.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Mister Hwang, Mister Choi, sorry for interrupting but there are problems with a customer at the entrance" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Don't apologize, Jake, we'll take care it... Thank you very much for telling us" - Hyunjin smiled and Beomgyu did the same.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The brunette nodded and then left, he had no work until a couple of hours so he walked into the private and beautiful room where he worked and sat on the bed, Jake had heard absolutely everything and although his boss said he had no plans to do nothing that could affect Sunghoon, he thought it would be good for him to know that the blonde had that information.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin finally found him and it terrified him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His boss wasn't known for being good at keeping secrets or maintaining his composure.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He found himself dialing the phone number to call his best friend, hoping he wasn't too busy to answer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Hello?" - He heard the familiar voice, his friend seemed to be whispering but it was 8 at night...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "You were sleeping?" He asked almost incredulously.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon laughed softly. - "No... Well, I am not, but Heeseung is and he's hugging me so I don't want to wake him up, he looks so cute."-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jake smiled, he liked the relationship his friend had with his boyfriend even though they were a little too sweet for his liking sometimes. - "I need to see you, Sunghoon, can we meet?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Now?... I can't, I want to be with Heeseung but... Tomorrow, is that okay? He'll be working most of the night anyway" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Sure, where do we meet?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "In my house, I can't go out, I have to take care of my Jungwonie" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "B-But... what if he hears us?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Jungwon is not nosy, Jake but even if he was, what is the problem? It is something very uh... Secret what you will tell me?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Let's say it is" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Well, don't worry, my baby entertains himself by watching tv or reading so I really don't think he cares... See you tomorrow, Jakey" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "See ya" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day was slow or perhaps it was the nervousness who was speaking, around 7 in the afternoon he found himself knocking on the door of the Penthouse, to be greeted by a smiling black-haired man.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Jake!" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His best friend greeted him with a warm hug before letting him in, then greeted Jungwon who was watching tv while he ate some cake.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Where's Heeseung?" - Asked the brunette.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "He's getting ready, has to work now" -Sunghoon replied while preparing something for both of them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As soon as the black-haired man finished speaking, Jake could see Heeseung coming down the stairs, dressed completely in black, he approached Jungwon and left a tender kiss on his cheek before saying goodbye, then he walked towards them with a smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "hey!" - The one with scarlet hair said, arms around the body of the shorter one while they hugged affectionately, he did not remember his boyfriend's best friend very well, really, but everything Sunghoon told him was enough to know that he was a good person .</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Every time I see you you're taller, Heeseung" - Jake complained with a smile as the other walked away after the hug.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "He's a tree" -Sunghoon said with a smile as said tree walked towards him to leave a loving kiss on his lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-"You two are short"- Heeseung laughed as he shook his head before placing a second kiss on the black-haired boy's lips. - "I must go, doll, see you in a few hours" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon nodded, taking his boyfriend's face in his hands to give him a little Eskimo kiss. - "Be careful, I love you" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I love you too" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --</p><p> </p><p>The first stage of the work that he had to do for Namjoon consisted of the neurodance, it was thus that Heeseung found himself lying on his back in a chair quite similar to the one used by dentists, but instead of having medical equipment he was connected to different monitors that Beomgyu had allowed him to use.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Your software and connections seem to be working fine, Heeseung" - Beomgyu spoke as he sat behind the main monitor. - "Just wait for me to load some programs to your implants and we will be ready to go" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung nodded while looking at the palm of his hand, his skin was temporarily removed to be able to use the connections with his veins, since the neurodances required an absolute connection with the network, they had to be able to connect with the body of the mercenary in his whole. - "Hurts?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "No ... It does not hurt, although it is invasive and perhaps, when we finish you might feel a bit nauseous, it should not generate any other inconvenience" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Okay... So, once I'm in the recording, can we review... Audio and video?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Exactly, you can also use your eye implant in case you need to scan something" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "It's fine" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In about ten minutes, the Net Runner told him that everything was ready and after Heeseung allowed it, he approached his body and put some kind of glasses over the mercenary's eyes, these had built-in lights that blinded him quickly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In just a few minutes his brain had got used to it, he was no longer Heeseung, now his consciousness was completely embedded in a recording.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Neurodance that Namjoon facilitated them was done from the point of view of the security camera of the office where they were, thanks to this it was easy for Heeseung to check every corner and every layer until they found the culprit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He was a cyberpsychopath.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cyberpsychopaths are, generally, homeless people, usually drug addicts or people who reached a very low point in their lives where they began to ingest a large amount of dangerous narcotics until they became dependent on them, once they reached that point the In fact damage to their body was irreversible and made them easy targets for people who simply wanted to use them, it was not difficult to hack into the central nervous system of a person this weak.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The mercenary and the Net Runner had finished their work a few minutes ago and were now in the parking lot, right outside Heeseung's car while Heeseung was communicating with Mr. Kim.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Mr. Kim, we have the information you requested" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I was hoping to hear that! Ah, I knew it was right a good idea to hire you..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "The murderer of your employee was a Cyberpsychopath, Namjoon, which we could find dead today, thanks to the investigation that Beomgyu did, he was able to find out that he was killed about hours after he committed the murder, so it is almost certain say someone sent the cyber psychopath there, Namjoon, there is an organization behind this "-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Organization?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Normal people and ordinary criminals do not have access to a hacking system to use cyberpsychopaths to their liking, Kim, there is an organization, people with power who try to sabotage you" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Thank you very much for the information, Heeseung, I must discuss this with my... Assistant and I will be in contact with you, this is definitely not the end of the investigation, your pay is on the way" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once the call ended and he and Beomgyu received their pay they both got into the car, the mercenary had promised to take the NetRunner to his apartment since he did not have a car so he did.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was no problem until they arrived.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Because the moment the one with scarlet hair was able to make out the familiar figure of Jay looking at him from outside the car he received a warning from his brain implant and his software.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Error: Relic damaged"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shit, Heeseung really felt like his brain was short-circuiting.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung ?! Heeseung are you okay?" -He heard Beomgyu's voice a little far away but he could feel how the black-haired man was touching his arms to help him react.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-"Y-Yes I... ah shit" -he said doubling over from stomach ache and dizziness, standing near the car, one hand on the window to keep his balance, he needed to breathe.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung ... No ... No, ah shit, Hyunjin, help" -The raven yelled once he saw the mercenary shaking.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Beomgyu what happened?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The blonde's worried and upset voice was the last thing Heeseung heard before he fell to the ground, his implant informing him of a relic error, the software wasn't working right, and then.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Complete silence, empty, black.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin managed to grab him thanks to the help of Beomgyu before Heeseung's body hit the ground, both worried that something serious had happened to Heeseung, they touched his neck in search of vital signs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They were in the parking lot of the Net Runner's apartment and they really had to be thankful that it was dark and only him and Hyunjin were out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They didn't want obnoxious and nosy people bothering Heeseung.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They both carried him to the apartment and once they could lay him down on a soft surface, they checked his body.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "It's ... It's okay just ... It's almost like he's sleeping but the body doesn't react" - Beomgyu said after checking the boy, looking almost surprised, Heeseung was not unconscious but he didn't respond to any external stimulus.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The blonde nodded while caressing the mercenary's smooth cheek, he was definitely fine but it was the dream state that bothered Hyunjin, besides that from the expressions and how restless the mercenary felt, it was like he was fighting with someone or under a lot stress...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But his body was completely immobile, as if his consciousness had left him, temporarily to deal with something that seemed to be even more demanding...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The symptoms seemed familiar to him and that was when the blonde remembered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "They didn't find anything in the briefcase, Hyunjin" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "W-What? But ..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Nothing ... That's what Yeonjun said" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And with his eyes full of tears and one of his hands in charge of caressing the blood-colored hair, Hyunjin could only ask the universe that Jay's relic was not inside his brain.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He really didn't want to lose Heeseung.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my pretty English speaking readers! How are you guys doing? I hope you're doing great &lt;3 I have a new chapter for you guys today! hopefully you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>- "I have to go to work" - Beomgyu said as he put his laptop in a dark green bag.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
- "I'll stay with him, Beomgyu ... Don't worry" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "If you need something do not hesitate to call me" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nodded as he looked at Heeseung and touched his chest for vital signs, he was fine, the blonde made sure he was even though he had been asleep for almost 11 hours.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>During all those hours the mercenary's phone had not stopped ringing and when he saw that "Doll" was the one who left him more than 20 missed calls, he thought maybe he should answer him, after all, Sunghoon would go crazy if he found out that Heeseung was with Hyunjin and maybe to the blonde, the idea of playing a little with the black haired's feelings seemed a bit tempting.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- "Hello?" -</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- "Heeseung, my love where are you?... Wait... you are not my Heeseung" -</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- "No, Sunghoon, I'm not Heeseung, but he's with me" -</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- "Hyunjin?" -</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The blonde laughed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-- -- -- -- -- -- --<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>At 22 years old, Park Jongseong had done what was considered perhaps "a lot" for anyone his age, forced by the system and a family that did not have the means to support him, he found himself serving in the military when he was 18 For survival and being part of the war at 19, they needed soldiers and in 2077, when military service was no longer an obligation, the Korean Army did not have many people in it so, ignoring their lack of experience, they sent JongSeong and a lot more young people.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Several died and those who did not were deceived and used by the Korean government and when they realized that they were being manipulated and given modified information, something he did not know awakened inside of him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That's how Jay was born and Park Jongseong died.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He managed to escape the war alive and erase his old identity, there were no traces of him in the government system so it was not difficult to enter the city of Seoul as another citizen, without needing false documentation or anything.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He bleached his hair and began to live the fast life, full of sex and other addictions, he also was in a band for a short time... Until he found purpose.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Or well, what he called purpose.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>As a betrayed soldier who had information that not everyone had access to, he realized that he had the necessary experience to work as a mercenary in Seoul, earning money and fame quickly because he was good at what he did and the city was huge, but the world of elite mercenaries was small, thanks to this he met many people, including people who were willing to help him attack the system regardless of the price they had to pay in return.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And what better way to hit the system than to attack Seoul's largest and most powerful company?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Arasaka.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Heeseung, Yeonjun, Wooyoung, San, Soobin, Huening Kai and with the help of the Jumak clan managed to arm themselves to the teeth and organized a concert in front of the entrance of the company where Jay's band would play, euphoric people quickly surrounded the building and after the concert they made a mess, a weird kind of protest and mayhem incentives by Jay, where hundreds began to destroy Arasaka, creating a huge distraction to company security and allowing the team to enter the building, destroying everything in their path and getting information from the illegal projects in which the company was involved.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The last thing Heeseung saw in the long dream he was having, from Jay's point of view was himself in a helicopter, trying to help the blonde up after stealing some things and destroying most of Arasaka's main headquarters, but before Jay could take his hand he fell.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And Heeseung's mind went black, the dream suddenly ended.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-"Heeseung!" - The mercenary woke up sitting up quickly due to fright, Hyunjin's voice sounded worried and his eyes tried to adjust to the light in the room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Where was he?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "H-hyunjin w-where...-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He could only stammer, forming a sentence was too complicated, his brain was confused and the still damaged relic made his head ache, he could see that the room was dark, just a few purple neon lights were on and he was laying on what appeared to be a comfortable "c" shaped sofa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Honey, lie down, you're dizzy" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He felt the blond's hands resting on his chest, forcing him to lie on the couch for a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "You... Hyunjin... I want to talk to you" -</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung..." -<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "What... What was in the briefcase, Hyunjin? What did you send us to get?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "It wasn't me" -Hyunjin confessed, biting his lip as he thought about how to express himself correctly. - "It wasn't me... I... They hired me to find you" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Excuses?"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "You and... Jay, you were part of the biggest attack in history against Arasaka, you were able to get into the tower thanks to the classified information he had about them, right?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I-I..." - Heeseung didn't remember anything, but since he saw Jay's memories, he could assume that the blonde wasn't lying to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Well, due to an accident Jay died, his body was weak and well, he did not really die but he was injured to the point of no return and the Arasaka guards found the body since you had to leave the area before being caught up"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "How do you know this?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "It's all recorded, Heeseung" -</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>- "Recorded? by who?" -<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Arasaka needed the information that Jay had, he had a lot of it and also had direct links with people who work in the Seoul central network, he was very valuable, so much so they made a digital construct of his personality, Jay's soul was digitized, according to what I understood "-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "What does this have to do with what you sent us to look for?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "The relic" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "What?"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Jay's personality was stored in the relic that I sent you to look for, the person who hired me needed it... But when you arrived it was no longer there, Heeseung, the relic was inside of you, Can you explain to me how it ended there? "-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Hyunjin... I... I don't remember anything" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Don't lie to me, Heeseung, please" -</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>- "I really don't remember anything... I, one day... Sunghoon said I had an accident, I was fine for a while but after a strong crisis I woke up not remembering anything"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "But... He and you... were already dating back then... If my calculations are correct you and Sunghoon have been dating for three years, according to what Beomgyu told me you told him while working together"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Before either of them could continue talking, the door was thrown open and perhaps the blonde should have thought about it before provoking the black-haired man because Sunghoon was not going to wait at home for Heeseung to return, much less when he knew that his boyfriend was there. in the hands of Hyunjin, the damn jerk who screwed up his life since he was 18 years old.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And almost like a lion catching it's prey, Sunghoon took the blonde by the neck, hitting his body against one of the walls near the entrance of the apartment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
- "Sunghoon!" - Heeseung was too unsteady to do anything, to stand up and try to separate them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "You heard t-that I was with your boyfriend and you came running, Sunghoon, you are still as insecure as ever" - Hyunjin scoffed looking at the black eyes of the younger, the black-haired man had strength and the grip on his throat soon would leave you without oxygen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "What did you tell him, Hyunjin? Tell me! What is my boyfriend doing here?" -</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>- "Your boyfriend is dying, Sunghoon, he had a crisis while he brought Beomgyu here, the netrunner he works with and he wasn't waking up... Aren't you supposed to be a good boyfriend? How do you let him work like this?" - The blonde grunted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "D-Dying?"- Heeseung's eyes widened in surprise as he tried to sit on the couch, it was hard for him to move and the relic began to fail again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon's skin was pale, more than usual and his eyes were a cold black that Heeseung did not know, he had never seen his doll like this. The grip he had on Hyunjin's neck did not weaken, on the contrary, he hit him harder against the cold wall. - "Shut up" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "W-Why don't you tell him? T-Tell us why he has Jay's relic inside him, Sunghoon" -Hyunjin was coughing, the pressure on his neck was getting to him, so he took his wrists to try to get away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung can't die, Hyunjin, Jay's relic keeps him alive" -grumbled the black-haired man, hitting the blonde's stomach before letting go of him, making him slide down the floor in pain him, turning to walk to his boyfriend who was trying to stand up. - "Heeseung we're leaving" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was on the ground, a small trickle of blood came out of his mouth. - "S-Stop lying to him, Sunghoon, tell him ... Why don't you tell him that you worked as a whore at Vacancy 3 years ago?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A lot of information, a lot of lies, Heeseung just wanted to get out of there and Sunghoon was not easy to deal with when angry, he also did not have a calm temperament so it didn't take much for him to the blonde's face so hard that the back of his skull hit the wall, causing him to lose consciousness in seconds.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung, let's go" -Sunghoon said, his chest heaving and his knuckles covered in blood as he helped the scarlet haired to stand up, he was barely walking.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They reached the parking lot where Jake was waiting for them, he looked scared as he helped Heeseung into the car while he looked at Sunghoon, looking for an explanation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "What happened to them Sunghoon? Sunghoon what the fuck did you do?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Jake, you just start the fucking car" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "You're bleeding, you fucking asshole" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "That's not important now, you have to take him to Yeonjun, get in the car!" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung sighed, trying to regulate the amount of oxygen in his chest so that he could think more clearly as he rested in the back of Jake's car, once he and her boyfriend got in, he looked at the black-haired man.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Where's Jungwon? ... Sunghoon, tell me you didn't leave him alone" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "He's with Yeonjun at home, darling... Don't worry, my love, rest" - The black-haired man replied as he ran one of his hands through his hair and looked out of the car, Sunghoon was still very nervous.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung just nodded, resting on his back as Jake drove, looking at his phone and writing a few things.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they arrived at the building where they lived, Sunghoon and Jake realized that there was a taxi outside belonging to the exclusive Kang company, they did not think Yeonjun would leave, leaving Jungwon alone nor that he would invite someone without asking first, everything became clear when they saw Heeseung stumble out of the car and head to the taxi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Hee-Heeseung? L-Love, where are you going?" -Sunghoon asked incredulously watching as an unknown boy with blond hair and beautiful features got out of the luxurious taxi to help his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I need to be alone for a while, Sunghoon" - It was the last thing the redhead said to him before getting into the car. - "Thanks, Taehyun" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "It's alright, Sunghoon... he will be with me for a few days" -Taehyun said in a calm voice, looking at Sunghoon before getting into the car and starting the engine.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "B-but..." - Sunghoon was about to go after the car until Jake took his arm.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Sunghoon leave it" -Jake was tired, the situation was a disaster and he did not want his friend to screw up even more. - "Leave him alone, he has to be alone" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, inside the taxi, Taehyun looked at Heeseung, who seemed a bit more stable. - "Where are we going, Heeseung?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "To Kabuki, Taehyun, I need to go far from here, take me to Kabuki" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HELLO BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE I'VE COME BACK FROM THE DEATH.</p><p> </p><p>No but really, my period was killing me, I didn't even want to fucking move.</p><p> </p><p>So... How are you? how's your week going? </p><p> </p><p>I brought a new chapter to life! so hopefully you guys will like it c:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They parked in front of an abandoned building, there were only a few homeless people around it but no one inside, Taehyun followed Heeseung who seemed to know exactly where he was going, which surprised him quite a bit, especially considering how stunned the mercenary was just a few minutes ago, they soon found themselves in front of what seemed to be an abandoned apartment or at least that was how it looked from the outside, dirty and full of garbage, when the blonde saw the other hack the door he changed his mind, the interior of the place was in good condition, probably thanks to the strong seal that was the impenetrable metal door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They were in Kabuki, a district in Seoul known for being home to most of the Japanese residents in the city, they dedicated themselves to naming the place, clearly, and it was also known for being a place for parties, alcohol, drugs , prostitutes, bars, etc...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kabuki represented the eternal night in Seoul.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Where are we?" - Asked the blond, looking around, almost everything was intact, only full of dust and the decoration, furniture and others looked a bit old, as if someone did not inhabit the place in a few years. - "You gave me such a specific address, Heeseung, I didn't know you owned an apartment in Kabuki" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "It's not mine, I guess Jay guided me here through the relic or something like that - He sighed.-" I really don't want to think about it too much, not right now, I just needed to be away from Sunghoon, at least for a while "- He confessed as he watched Tyun close the door, both of them taking a seat on the blue sofa after cleaning it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I think first of all you should call your little one, Jungwon will worry if he notices that his father did not come home but his mother did" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung nodded. - "I want to calm down before calling him, he deserves a good explanation of what is happening" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The blonde crossed his legs while nodding. - "It's a disaster... What will you do with Sunghoon? Will you break up with him?"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung shook his head. - "No... Well, I don't think so at least, I still plan my future with him but it's difficult to see him now that I feel like he's lying to me"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Have you talked about this before?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Yes, well not directly but, he could have told me everything when we were staying in the BadLands, we had a similar discussion but still he did not" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Does it bother you that he used to be a whore? Or well, as they say in Seoul uhm... A toy" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The one with scarlet hair shook his head to then lean against the back of the sofa - "I don't think I have the right to be offended by something like that, Taehyun, I'm a mercenary and when we met I was just a murderer, I know Seoul and what it makes people do... Sunghoon, he must have had his reasons for working as a toy, that is not what bothers me it's that... It is that he did not trust me enough to tell me, besides that he did not tell me what really happened to me with my accident, with the relic and all that... I don't know, I feel overwhelmed, confused, hurt... I don't even know how I feel "- He said combing his fingers through his hair as a sign of frustration . - "Oh, and thanks for staying with me Tae, if it wasn't because apparently I am dying right now I wouldn't have bothered you" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Do not thank me, you're not bothering me at all and you are a good human, Heeseung, Sunghoon is also a good person, you both just have to clarify the situation and return to being the beautiful couple you were before, also, Yeonjun has told me a lot about you and well, I wanted to help" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung nodded, they both rested for a few minutes until Taehyun stood up. - "You should go to sleep or something, I will go out for a few minutes to get us food and other stuff that we'll need, rest" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung agreed and once the other man left, he took a shower, the relic apparently had stabilized so Heeseung regained all the mobility of his body and in the shower he lost himself in thoughts, he thought about Sunghoon and the reasons why and how the relic had ended in his hands and then inside his body.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sunghoon said that the relic was what kept him alive, then... What happened? Why couldn't he keep himself alive?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He needed information, he needed someone to give him a concrete explanation of what was happening to him and contacting Ni-Ki was dangerous, especially now, considering that he and Jay were part of the biggest terrorist attack against Arasaka it would be very naive of him to trust him, the son of the owner, for now the blonde was out of question, he'll have to find info in some other way.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung!" - He heard Taehyun calling him. - "you okay? Please tell me you didn't die in the 20 minutes I left" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The redhead shook his head as he laughed. - "No, I was taking a shower" -He said taking the towel and covering himself before going to see the blonde who returned with bags in his hands and proceeded to put them on the kitchen furniture. - "Taehyun" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Huh?"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I need you to help me find information about the relic" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He nodded. - "From what I could find out it's quite illegal and there are two versions of it, so, at least officially, Arasaka hasn't shared much, but I'm sure Ni-Ki already told you that when you both met... It's going to take us a little time to get reliable information about the relic but nothing is impossible" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Of course it was not impossible, Kang Taehyun was a millionaire and owner of an important company in the city, nothing was impossible when you had that kind of status.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>By the time they went to sleep, Heeseung took his phone and dialed Jungwon's number, it was 3:30 in the morning, so it wasn't likely that he was awake, he wanted to try talking to the little one anyway, before going to sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "D-Dad?" - Jungwon sounded sleepy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Baby, were you sleeping? I'm so sorry for waking you up" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "No, I mean yes, but it's okay... Why didn't you come home? Mom... Mom's still crying..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He sighed as he tried to find the right words to explain the situation. - "Mom and I had a little argument, Jungwonie, so I decided to be alone for a while, I promise I'll explain everything to you when we see each other" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Mhm... will I see you soon?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Tomorrow I have to work so... could it be in two days?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Yes" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "See you then honey, sleep well, I love you..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- "See you, dad, I love you too, good night"-</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- "Good Night" -</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day he had to work early, so he had breakfast with Taehyun before going to check Namjoon's penthouse with Beomgyu, the politician had notified them that they had been victims of a suspicious assault in which someone entered their house when he and Yoongi were sleeping but the culprit disappeared without stealing anything from them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yoongi gave them access to the entire penthouse so that he and Beomgyu could scan it fully and they were able to find an invisible trail of blood that they followed to what appeared to be a door... Well, it was not noticeable with to the naked eye but thanks to the analysis of the netrunner and Heeseung's implant they realized that it was in fact a door and not an ordinary wall.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Can we enter this room, Yoongi?" - Beomgyu asked under the watchful eyes of Heeseung and the assistant.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-"Huh? Which room?"- The gray haired one seemed really confused.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "This one" - Beomgyu said touching the wall.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Eso es una pared, Beomgyu, no quedan más habitaciones sin revisar" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The black-haired man shook his head and using his eye implant and a simple hacking code he was able to open it, behind it there was a room completely different from the rest of the house and full of monitors and different types of cameras.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung looked at Yoongi and noticed how he turned pale, not knowing what to say as he looked around the room. - "W-We ... W-we didn't... Namjoon and I didn't know this was here I... ugh!" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They both witnessed how the assistant put his hand on his forehead while with his free hand he leaned against the wall, apparently his head hurt a lot, so much that it was difficult for him to stay standing up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "G-guys... uh... sorry, can you guys continue on your own? My head is killing me, I'll be in the living room in case you need anything..." - The grey haired spoke as he walked outside of the room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung analyzed the place, there were recent food traces and a thick wire that seemed to reach another place. - "Beomgyu, look" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "By the thickness of it I would say that the cable is used to transmit information in video format... let's follow it, let's see where it takes us" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They reached the roof of the house, the cable was connected to some type of antenna but they didn't see anything besides that, the antenna seemed to be there to transmit something to a particular target but neither of them could find the target.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "They must have left... They probably knew that Namjoon was going to call us, not specifically us but he would have security intervening" - Beomgyu commented. - "The antenna was active recently" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They finished the job after informing Namjoon that someone was basically living in his house, they showed him the secret room and promised to find information about whatever was happening with the politician since it was clear there was someone too interested in both public and private life of the man in question.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And when leaving, luckily Beomgyu did not ask him anything about the night before, he really did not want to talk about it, the netrunner had another job to do so this time he did not go with him and when he was going to get in his car he was interrupted by a call.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Unknown number"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Hello?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Lee Heeseung?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Yes, who am I talking to?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I need you to come, please, just ... I need to see you as soon as possible, I sent you the exact location and details to his number, see you" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung looked at his phone, the number was still unknown and he could not even see the digits of it, also, the boy's voice was not familiar, too soft, a little shaky, distinctive, he would remember a voice like that... He checked the address and realized it was the BiMil hotel that was located in Kabuki, huh...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A hotel.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It couldn't be dangerous, especially when they called him at around 3 in the afternoon and to go to a hotel that was open to the general public.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps it was feeling safe or curiosity that led Heeseung to drive 45 minutes to the hotel.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There were less people there than he had expected but he found the room quickly, the door opened and he gave way to a beautiful purple place in which was a tall boy, even taller than Heeseung, with a beautiful figure and pretty elegant, well pretty blue eyes and dark purple hair, he seemed nervous and a bit shy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Hee-Heeseung, you came!" - Said the boy. - "Yeah I uhm, I thought you weren't coming and I would have to go... uh... Hello" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung looked him up and down... The boy seemed familiar. - "You... Have we met before? I feel like I've seen you somewhere" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He shook his head. - "I'm a model uhm, maybe that's why you know me, my name is Han Seungwoo, nice to meet you" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I would introduce myself but I think you already know my name" - The mercenary agreed, shaking his hand. - "Well, Seungwoo, will you tell me what I'm doing here?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Well my uh... My manager he... He's been acting a little strange lately, he gives me pills and behaves strange when I ask him what they are for, says they help me not to gain weight but uh... Anyway, can you help me with that? I heard that you are good at finding information and that kind of thing... "-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung almost felt bad about how confused and scared the model looked, plus you could tell just how nervous he was, he decided to scan him, to see if he could find information about him and the only interesting thing that he had (besides a respectable modeling career) was that he had been dating the owner of NightCorp for a couple of years.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hold on.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He was dating the owner of Nightcorp?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>NightCorp was the company that was in charge of building and maintaining all the main structures in Seoul, bridges, highways, mega buildings, etc... The son of a bitch was the owner of the city basically.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Wait... You are dating Jung Subin, the owner of all this fucking dump of a city and you can't ask him to do this for you?" - Heeseung asked looking at the incredulous purple haired man, he seemed to be scared at the mention of the his boyfriend's name.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "N-no! No... He... You don't know him, Heeseung, he is... he could murder my manager if he found out that he is behaving strange with me, please, please, I really need to know what's going on, I don't have a good feeling about it, please... And please don't tell Subin, he doesn't have to find out... Please "-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And well, who was Heeseung to say no to a 3 million won contract.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My baby is now in the fic, I promise there is a reason for this and I hope you'll enjoy his character...</p><p> </p><p>Well, I think that's it for today! thank you for reading once again! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well hello beautiful people! how are you doing? I hope everything's going good.</p><p> </p><p>I just wanted to say I'm overwhelmed by the positive response the story's been getting, I'm truly happy you guys are liking it and I hope you like it until it ends.</p><p> </p><p>Today I have a new chapter for you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After meeting the model, Heeseung asked him for information, he had to look for his manager at a club which he frequented called "Riot" near the center of the city while trying to go as unnoticed as possible. To have more access to the web without resorting to Yeonjun he had to contact Beomgyu who, surprisingly, was more than willing to help him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Are you in?" - The netrunner asked through the communication software, Beomgyu was not physically with him but helping him from his office, just like how they did back on that day at the konpeki plaza.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Yeah, can you fucking believe the ticket to get in was 15,000 won? people really pay this amount of money to enter a mediocre club to get drunk" - Heeseung said as he entered the place, there was not much to scan, It was a normal, dark, full of blue neon and a bar per floor. - "Did you find the manager's location?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "VIP sector, second floor, it's almost empty so it won't be difficult to enter if you manage to bribe the guards... Remember, we do not want any kind of scandal so look for the way in how to deal with them without alerting anyone, they don't have to know we're here"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Understood" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung followed the directions Beomgyu gave him until he reached the second floor, fortunately for the mission there was no one, the club was not too well known and it was about five in the afternoon so he opted for the fastest method, walked quietly behind the bodyguard until he could grab his face, breaking his neck, destroying the vertebrae of his neck, killing him before the man could make some noise.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Fuck, I had no idea you knew how to do that, Heeseung... shit, well, there is a garbage container next to you, you can hide the body there, it's big enough and I'm sure nobody will search, not in Seoul at least, the police are more than used to finding corpses in these type of containers "- said Beomgyu and Heeseung did as he was told.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When the way was clear, he spotted the manager sitting in one of the VIP rooms. Careful about not being seen and with the help of the auditory and neuronal implant he was able to hear the conversation he had with a woman in detail, she wore executive clothing and probably had a high working position in some company.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Seungwoo is acting strange, was that also in the plan?"- The manager asked, he was an old man, more than 50 years old.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Well, it's within the side effects of the transition, although you told me that he's rejected several pills so if you want the process to not take more than a year, you should make sure you take a day, if not, you will not see any type of monetary compensation on behalf of us"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I can not force him, Masato, I am already out of excuses and also, are you forgetting he is dating the owner of Nightcorp? If he realizes what we're trying to do we are dead" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Massato?" - Heeseung asked Beomgyu who could quickly search for information about the person thanks to how close they were to her, they could hear her voice perfectly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "She works for Arasaka, I'll give you more information when you finish working" - Beomgyu said, not wanting to waste time with details.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung nodded and decided to keep listening until he had enough information to decipher what was going on.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Han Seungwoo was a 27-year-old Korean super model, his success was global but he was mostly focused on promoting in Asia, this is how he became a person of interest for Arasaka who were studying a way to "immortalize" important, national celebrities, A murky agreement with the government that was done to prevent them from losing money, after all, these celebrities promoted both tourism and the national market, not to mention the entertainment industry.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Basically they want to do with him the same they did to Jay" - Beomgyu told him once Heeseung was out of the club and both were sitting in a nearby cafe - "but for different reasons, according to what you told me, Jay owned Information that was not supposed to be in his hands, well, Seungwoo has no information but has relevance in the entertainment market, one of the most important in South Korea"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "So they want to kill him, technically speaking" - Heeseung said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu nodded. - "Well, yeah, although Arasaka is able to create a personality construct that is conscious and could be thought to be "alive" remains simply a construct, not a real person, the problem is that they could not control Jay before making him a construct, so perhaps he presents a little more independence, but from what we could hear, the pills and the food that the company gives Seungwoo are made to play with his brain waves "-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Explain to me, Beomgyu" -Heeseung sighed, combing his fingers through his hair. - "Is it something similar to the cyber psychopaths thing?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "It's the same but with a different purpose, weaken your brain waves until you become a zombie to control every aspect of your personality, cyber psychopaths are disposable people for the government after a single use, usually used as distractors, murderers or terrorists who fulfill their purpose and are killed, constructs though well... they can be used to earn money for long periods of time, it is as if they had a celebrity that does not age and does what they want for as long as they want, so having Seungwoo under their control it'd be purely gains for the state "-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Seoul really is a giant piece of dump in the world, now they play with the lives of people for money" -Heeseung said taking his phone out of his pocket, having to finish his work formally, he had to close the first contract he made with the model and this included telling him the information that he could gather from the manager.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu nodded. - "Those two are going to end up dead, Arasaka is powerful but Nightcorp owns the fucking country" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Assuming that Seungwoo tells him the boyfriend about it" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Do you really believe that he won't tell him?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung looked away. - "I don't know, Beomgyu, I don't know Subin, I do not even know how he looks and when I talked to Seungwoo, he was really scared" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He decided to call him, to formally close the work and surprisingly, or maybe he had expected it, he found himself talking to someone else.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Lee Heeseung?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Uh, this is Seungwoo's number, right?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Yes" - He heard the soft voice of the model a little distant, he was probably in the room with the man and he also sounded calm and the happy, so the mercenary supposed that he should not worry. - "You're speaking to his boyfriend, Subin" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He looked at Beomgyu in surprise, he was actually talking to the owner of NightCorp. - "Well... I have the information your boyfriend asked me for, I suppose he already told you about it, so I'll send the recording and the report that we made for you to listen to it" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Thanks, Heeseung, we'll be in touch" - Subin said to cut the call.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-"He said thank you"- Heeseung said, acting like a fanboy as he laughed with Beomgyu who spit out some coffee for the laugh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung invited Beomgyu to the apartment he shared with Taehyun to talk about the relic, he knew the blonde wouldn't mind but he still texted him to let him know.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once they were there Heeseung did not expect that, in the middle of the night, he would see a blushing Beomgyu talking to Taehyun...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh well, it was time for him to forget about Hyunjin...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next morning was a bit out of the ordinary, Taehyun left early because he had to go to... Where was it? Ah, Heeseung no longer remembered the excuse he made up, but anyways he was probably going out with Beomgyu, the netrunner worked mostly at night, it was not difficult for the him to guess that early in the morning it would be the perfect time for the two to meet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They got along pretty well after all.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was like this, while he was quietly drinking a coffee and thinking about his boyfriend that he noticed a familiar body that was sitting in front of him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung would have been scared if it weren't for the fact that he already had more information about the personality construct and how it worked, he understood the situation better although that did not make it any less strange that there was a person sitting in front of him, especially when he was aware that he was the only one person who could see him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Hi Jay" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "First time that you are not trying to evade me as if it were the coronavirus, what's with the change of heart?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Your pre-historical reference is not interesting, Jay, that happened a long time ago" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jay laughed, Heeseung's demeanor full of sarcasm and irony reminding him a lot of Jungwon's humor. - "Guess I finally know who Jungwon got his temper from, we have never been able to speak this way, Heeseung, not even when I had a body of flesh and blood" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung nodded, looking at the blonde with little emotion in his eyes. - "I wouldn't remember it anyway, you already know my relic is damaged, I'm basically dead" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jay sighed. - "And I ... I don't know what my state is Heeseung, but all I know is that the personality construct is the cruelest thing Arasaka has ever done and the standard for them is quite high" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "The cruelest thing?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "They take away everything from you, Heeseung, your body, your life, part of your memories and even your right to die, tell me that that does not sound extremely cruel to you" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I guess it does" - Heeseung said looking at his coffee. - "Well, I don't think you materialized for nothing, so tell me, what do you want?"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I wanted to propose that from now on we work together, I know I behaved like an idiot at the beginning but, I suppose that now I understand that we share a body so I propose that we make an alliance" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "An alliance, Ah... Well, you live in my body so I do not see the point of being against it, whatever makes this relationship more bearable, I accept, Jay, but with one condition" - Heeseung said looking at the blond. - "No more crisis, Jay, I know you were responsible for them" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "It wasn't me, well, at least it's not all my fault but your relic that is dying, but I'll try to keep you safe, alright?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Deal" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Unknown caller'</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung took the phone from him and answered, he needed to keep himself busy, after all he still had no idea what he would do with Sunghoon and Jay had already vanished.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Who is this?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung, Soobin gave me your contact" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wait, that voice...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Huening Kai?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "The man himself, haha! Have you already forgotten about me already, Heeseungie?" - The boy on the other end of the line sounded friendly and cheerful.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Well, Heeseung really didn't feel like explaining and he also didn't want to tell Huening Kai that he had seen him and Soobin argue that day when they were buying meat with Ravn and that <em>that</em> was the real reason why he remembered the younger boy's voice, not because they had known each other before, but he was sure they did since Huening Kai and Soobin had a long history.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Eh no, sorry, I've been a little stressed, that's all" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Don't worry, I understand. Heeseung I heard that you are working, is that right?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Yeah" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Excellent, I need you to do something for me, don't worry, the pay is generous and the work is not dangerous, I don't want your girlfriend to kill me, or should I say wife? Are you still dating Sunghoon or not?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Yes" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Well, as I was saying, it has no risk, I have sent you the address and details, but basically I need you to look for Osaki Shotaro, his friends have not heard from him for a few days and have contacted me to find him" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Understood" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Ah! And Heeseung?"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Yeah?"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Nice to know you're okay... I mean, after everything that happened" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And that was pretty funny, the fact that even Heeseung didn't know what "everything that happened" was about.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Because he was mentally exhausted, Shotaro's work would be left for tomorrow, today Heeseung simply wanted to sleep, forget about the world, his problems, try not to think of anyone and ignoring Sunghoon's calls was already difficult, so he took some pills to sleep and did exactly that, sleep, until late, waking up at 4 in the morning with the desire to call Sunghoon, he needed to, without knowing why, hear from him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Doll" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung?" - The black-haired voice sounded tired. - "Heeseung, My love... come back to me, I can explain everything, please come back" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Darling I ... I'll be back, I promise I only need a little bit of time, give me some time and I'll be right there with you again" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "H-How long? I miss you ... I miss you a lot, Jungwonie misses you too" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Not a lot, I need to think, organize my thoughts and I'll be back... But I also miss you, I miss you a lot, doll" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Inserts power couple in the end*</p><p> </p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello babies! how are you doing? I hope everything's going well and that you enjoy today's chapter.</p><p> </p><p>We're finally catching up to the story in spanish, just one chapter away.</p><p> </p><p>Hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Desiring to keep himself busy, Heeseung did the job Huening Kai asked him to without waiting for too long and contacting Beomgyu for help, they arrived at what appeared to be an abandoned apartment in one of the poorest districts of the city, it was a mega building, but most people who inhabited it lived in the corridors instead of in an actual apartment, it was probably abandoned by the owners who must've closed the accesses to these permanently.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "It's disgusting, I don't know how these people live in the middle of all this garbage" - Beomgyu said as he and Heeseung went up the wide stairs of the building to reach the fourth floor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "It's better than living on the streets, Beomgyu, especially in Seoul, here most of them would already be dead" - The mercenary replied. Once they reached the fourth floor, Heeseung was able to scan the metal door, hack and open it, having a good quality implant was always an advantage.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The apartment was large, a whole family could live in it without problems, it was dirty and had some windows missing, Beomgyu and he quickly realized that Shotaro did not live here but had equipment and food that told them that the boy was inhabiting it for a couple of days.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "He seemed to have been extremely paranoid while he was here" - Beomgyu said while checking the victim's computer, he had a couple of messages and searches that talked about how someone was chasing him. - "What could you find out about him, Heeseung?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Nothing important besides that he used to work for NightCorp until a few months ago, he resigned for no reason and the company just let him go" - The scarlet haired man spoke as he went through some of the digital books he had left behind. - "He has books on how to understand the badlands and the nomads, also basic engineering to control heavy weapons... He was clearly afraid of something and wanted to escape and protect himself" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Well, let's say NightCorp has very important information about Seoul, I find it strange that they just let him go" -Beomgyu said closing the laptop once he finished checking it. - "He cut contact with his loved ones voluntarily and I don't see any traces of blood, are we sure he's here?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung nodded. - "At least that's what Huening Kai said, no one has seen him leave... Let's search the entire apartment, if there is no trace we will communicate with him" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu nodded and they did exactly that, they didn't find much besides some bags with little money saved and common weapons, Shotaro was clearly a normal boy, he had no idea where to buy high quality weapons and the money he had managed to raise was not a lot of.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They seemed to have no luck until Heeseung entered the bathroom and had to witness one of the most horrifying scenes he had ever seen, lying down was the lifeless and naked body of the boy they were looking for in a tub full of ice, his stomach had a big scar right in the middle and he was sunken in, like they had pulled out everything they could before sewing it back up, he was pale and wide-eyed, dull.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Beomgyu... I think we found him" - Heeseung said as he brought one of his hands to his stomach and the other to his mouth, shit he felt like he was going to throw up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The netrunner approached the voice of his partner and froze at the door, the scene was horrifying. When they were both able to regain their composure they tried to scan the body for traces but nothing, absolutely nothing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Call the Trauma team, we can't do anything with the body. I'll notify Huening Kai" - Heeseung said to Beomgyu who nodded before making the call.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Trauma team was a corporation that specialized in the immediate response of medical care, its hospitals were in large flying vehicles that were over the city, honoring their reputation they arrived quickly and took away the body of the young Shotaro after asking Beomgyu and Heeseung some protocol questions.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "That's what you get when you mess with people with the wrong people, oh Shotaro, honey, I'm sorry, well, at least his family will be able to bury him" -Huening Kai said in the call with Heeseung. - "Thanks Heeseung, your pay and Beomgyu's is on the way, contract closed" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Messing with the wrong people, huh...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-- -- -- --</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The roars of the race cars could be heard throughout Seoul, they were loud, thunderous as well as being accompanied by the loud screams of people who enjoyed illegal car racing but everything was distant when you were on one of the motorcycles while Heeseung he had his arms around your waist and his lips on yours.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The couple liked to support Yeonjun in car races although they frequently distracted themselves doing <em>other</em> things.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon with his back against a leather chair and Heeseung between his legs while stroking the tight fabric of his pretty boyfriend's pants, the older always thought that Sunghoon looked gorgeous under the city lights, especially like this, horny and panting .</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung ..." -the black-haired man moaned as he watched his boyfriend lift the white shirt he was wearing, spilling some beer on Sunghoon's flat and beautiful stomach. - "Ah..." - he moaned again when feeling Heeseung's tongue lick it, wiping away the leftover beer from his sensitive skin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was a loud knock on the door accompanied by some laughter that sounded as drunk as Sunghoon was at the time. - "Heeseung! Come on, man, Yeonjun needs you to check the car, you can have fun with the doll at another time" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was Juyeon, one of the best runners in Seoul and friend of the pink haired, Heeseung laughed as he grabbed Sunghoon by the waist, making him rest his face on his shoulders, caressing his back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "N-no ... I don't want us to go back to the races, Heeseung... let's stay here" -the youngest whined, looking for support in the leather jacket that his boyfriend was wearing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "We can have fun later, doll... Besides, Yeonjun is going to get mad at us again" -Heeseung smiled, leaving a kiss on the boy's mouth, who nodded as he felt his boyfriend touching his body.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Mom!" -The black-haired man heard, the voice was quiet distant, his mind was blurry and could distinguish the figure of his boyfriend moving away from him, no, Sunghoon did not want Heeseung to leave him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Mom!"- He listened again and jerked awake, seeing Heeseung leaving him filled his chest with anxiety again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But he was no longer on that cute and expensive motorcycle that belonged to the oldest, it was not night and they were not at the car races, he was in his room, in the luxurious Penthouse that Heeseung bought for them while Jungwon knocked on the door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "What... What's wrong, baby?"- He asked as he took one of Heeseung's jackets from the closet to cover himself, opening the door for Jungwon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I'm hungry" - Said the adorable black haired looking up at him, drawing a soft smile from Sunghoon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I'm coming... fix the table while I get dressed" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once the little boy left, Sunghoon walked to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, oh, what would his boyfriend think if he saw him like that? He was sure that he had lost weight in tears and the dark circles under his eyes weren't the most attractive, uh ... But Heeseung promised him that he would come back, right? he... he had to come back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Stop crying, Sunghoon, pull yourself together or you'll start making Jungwon worried, he repeated to himself as he showered, his baby was waiting for breakfast. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-- -- -- --</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"BREAKING NEWS: NightCorp decides to withdraw all investment from ARASAKA, neither company has specified the cause but the press rumored that there are personal problems between both entities ..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung was in one of the cafes that were close to the apartment that he shared with Taehyun while he had an iced americano and watched the news, the city was in crisis since the most powerful union of two companies seemed to be completely destroyed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And well, it's not like he was surprised, after Arasaka's team tried to bottle up Seungwoo's personality against his will and then exploit it, it was almost obvious that his boyfriend was not going to like the idea.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- " I wish I had been alive to see how Seoul's economy fall" - Jay said, who appeared in the previously empty chair that was in front of Heeseung.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "You're exaggerating" - Heeseung said as he took a drink of his coffee.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Exaggerating? Heeseung, they are the two largest companies in the country, well, NightCorp is a corporation, but hey, details. Arasaka shouldn't have played with Subin's doll" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Doll?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Seungwoo, oh and isn't that how you call yours? And I mean Sunghoon, not whatever you have with going on with Hyunjin" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung looked at the blonde and sighed. - "What did you come here for?"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I was bored" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fortunately for Heeseung, the conversation was interrupted by an incoming call on his phone, it was Huening Kai, he probably had another job for him, from what he had found out, the boy had an impressive network of contacts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Huening Kai" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "How are you?  hopefully everything is going well, the last job you did for me was excellent although a bit sad for Shotaro's family, but I have another job for you, Heeseung, are you interested?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "What is it about?"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Kim Sunoo, is a young, promising reporter from one of the art high schools in Seoul, the little one is pursuing a case that according to his family looks quite promising and needs proof, so his parents contacted me to see if you can help him as protection "-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "How dangerous is it?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Moderately dangerous, the place where they go is covered with security at the hands of the tyger claws" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "They are shit at fighting so I accept" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Great, Heeseung, you have to go pick him up in 2 hours, contact me if you need anything else" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The hours passed quickly, Heeseung waiting for him in his car, mentally thanking Soobin for modifying it and making it safe, he was right, it would help a lot with his work. He drove in broad daylight to what appeared to be a garage on one of the city docks, meeting the young man who was waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Mr. Heeseung!" - The boy seemed nervous and Heeseung only reminded little Jungwon of him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Just call me Heeseung, Sunoo, it's okay and get in the car, the area is not safe" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once the black-haired boy was in the car, Heeseung realized that he was carrying a phone that looked high-end and a notebook, huh, he hadn't seen one of those in a long time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Will you be so kind as to explain to me what we are going to do?" - Heeseung asked as he watched him read his notes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Ah! Yeah! Yeah... uh, I'm sorry it's that... It's the first time I do this" - Sunoo said with a little blush on his cheeks. - "Uh... Do you know NightCorp, Mr. Lee? I mean uhm Heeseung?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Yeah, I've heard a little about them, why?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Well, surely you heard that they cut off relations with Arasaka, right? Well, with some classmates we speculate that Arasaka has a kind of... They are developing an implant to immortalize influential people's personalities and use it to their benefit, can you believe it, Mr. Heeseung? " -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung smiled but shook his head. - "Sounds like a strange conspiracy" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "If you think that is strange then wait to hear the following, we could find evidence that NightCorp is working on something similar, but theirs is more associated with mind control, apparently they are the ones behind the plague of cyber-psychopaths in Seoul and they want to experiment on Mr. Namjoon, he who is running for mayor, can you believe it Mr. Lee? "-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And indeed, yes, Heeseung could believe it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well hello baby Sunoo! I hope you'll like his character in the story...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello pretty people! how are you? hopefully you're doing well... I myself am very excited about Enhypen's comeback, just 9 days until the day! </p><p> </p><p>Ah, I hope you enjoy's today's chapter, personally it's one of my favorites.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunoo's mission was easy, Heeseung knew the Tyger Claws and how they operated so knocking a couple of them out and killing others was simple, in little time they were able to enter the garage and steal the computer data without major problems.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Great, now I just have to decompress it and then I'll be able to study it" -Sunoo smiled as he looked at the small chip that contained the extracted information. - Thank you very much, Mr. Heeseung "-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung nodded. - "Hope you have good luck with that, Sunoo... Oh and, can I ask you for a favor?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Sure! Just tell me" - Said the young man with a tender smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "If you can find information that has to do with Arasaka's confidential program, the one I told you about, please give it to me" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Yes! Don't worry, Mr. Lee, I mean, Heeseung I... I'll keep you informed if I find something interesting" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once the job was finished, he took the student home, his parents paid him generously as a reward for keeping their son safe, Heeseung said goodbye to the family and then told Huening Kai who closed the contract.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung looked at himself in the mirror, he didn't look too bad, well, he could look better but he was really tired, remembering his conversation with his boyfriend last night, he looked at his phone and decided to call him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Doll..."-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung, I miss you so much" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Me too, doll, uh... Do you have time now? I, uh... I was thinking of going home so we can talk and I don't know, maybe you're with Jake or Yeonjun right now so I thought I should ask first..."-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "No! N-no... I-I uhm... Jungwonie uhm well I just finished giving him lunch and he told me that he wanted to go play with some of his friends in the building so, I'm alone at home"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Well then, Can I go see you now?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Yes! I'll wait for you, did you uhm... Did you already eat?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Not yet"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Okay, I'll prepare something for you then" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I love you"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I love you too" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung rested his head on the back of the car seat, unable to prevent a smile from forming on his face, shit, it didn't matter how many times they made love, how many kisses they had or the fact that they lived together, Sunghoon always did. it made him feel like that little boy who got nervous when he looked at the person he liked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He missed him, shit, he missed his doll too much.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sound of an incoming call to his phone took him out of his thoughts, it was Hyunjin, he was calling him and Heeseung answered immediately, the last time he saw him the blonde was completely bloody and unconscious, he wanted to know how he was.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Hyunjin" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung I need to see you" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Are you okay? You sound nervous" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Uh Yes! Yes I'm... I'm fine, please come see me" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I can go but in a couple of hours, not right now" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "When you can, I'll be waiting for you, Heeseung" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "See you then" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "What are you doing?" - The scarlet haired heard a different voice after cutting off the call, next to him was Jay sitting, looking at him as if Heeseung had offended his family or something.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Uh ... Talking to Hyunjin? Why?"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I don't like him... I don't think you should go with him, Heeseung" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Jay, my boyfriend left him unconscious after he helped me in the middle of a crisis, I think the least I can do for him is go see how he is" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jay nodded as he crossed his arms. - "Well, you're not going to change your mind just because I say so but, I don't know, Heeseung, something tells me you shouldn't go" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I'll keep it in mind"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung went back to where he was staying with Taehyun and got into the shower, he wanted to be at least presentable to see Sunghoon, after that he drove to the building and once he was out of the apartment, he knocked on the door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung h-hello" -Sunghoon was nervous, he really didn't know how to greet his boyfriend, what if he was still angry at him? was he angry at some point or did he really just want space? his head was a mess until the taller one grabbed his waist and pinned him against the wall in a deep kiss that lasted for at least a minute.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I missed you, doll" - Heeseung whispered on top of Sunghoon's lips once they pulled apart, both of them breathing heavily after the passionate kiss.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon nodded, a little disoriented at the feeling of his boyfriend's hands on his body after so long. - "I-I too... uh... I missed you so much" -he whispered before leaving a short kiss on his boyfriend's lips, taking his hand. - "Come inside... your food is going to get cold" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung let the pretty black-haired man guide him and they ate together, his doll looked thinner, has he been eating well? probably not, but there would be time to ask him those kinds of questions, for now he wanted answers about what happened and how Jay's relic ended up inside him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Doll, I need you to tell me the truth" - Heeseung said, both of them now sitting around a table near the pool, Jungwon was playing with the friends he had in the building, so the couple would have privacy for a while.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon nodded as he fiddled with the glass of water in his hands, the ice rocking from side to side. - "When the Arasaka thing happened you didn't let me help you, you told me it was too dangerous and Yeonjun agreed, I asked you why you were doing it and you told me that Jay's ideals were pure, even if you didn't get along, the government was corrupt and that if with this you could screw their lives even a little, you would help him "-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung took his boyfriend's hand making him smile at the contact. - "I was scared, I told Yeonjun about it and he said nothing was gonna go wrong, that if something happened it would be Jay who would end up paying the consequences since Arasaka already had him under surveillance for all the information he had" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon sighed and looked at the older one. - "But it wasn't like that, Heeseung... You returned home safely, without any scratches, although you felt guilty, according to you, when Jay escaped he had a problem and could not get on the helicopter with you so you felt bad for not being able to return to help him so we opted not to tell Jungwon and send him to live with Soobin for a while, hoping that he would forget about Jay, after Arasaka took him away, looking for him was almost impossible, too risky for us and well, you were like that for a few days until your head started to hurt a lot and you had panic attacks, I told Yeonjun and he told me not to worry, that he would look for the best doctors in the city to help you and it was not until one day you fainted that he appeared with one of them "-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung nodded, his gaze focused on the crystal clear water of the pretty pool. - "I came back without any scratch, according to you I was fine then... What happened to me?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "When you fainted the doctor examined you, said that Arasaka and NightCorp had been working on a secret project together, one where they can invade human bodies without them noticing, they play with the chemical balances of our brains, that's how they create to most cyberpsychopaths and even kill people, as you were an important piece of the attack against Arasaka, they looked for you and wanted to kill you, Heeseung "-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "And technically they did it, doll... I mean, if it's true that I'm living thanks to Jay's relic, it's because mine doesn't work anymore"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon nodded. - "When... When I found out that the love of my life was dying, I begged the doctor and Yeonjun to do something, anything to keep you alive, I... I had no idea, I didn't know that implanting Jay's relic in your brain was going to have side effects, although it seems obvious now I was desperate back then, Heeseung "- The black-haired man admitted as he looked at the ground. - "I-I know I should have known better but I didn't do it anymore and you were dying" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung took his doll's hand and kissed it. - "Honey, it's okay" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "N-No, it's not okay! n-now you're... what if you die now because of me?"- He asked with teary eyes, Heeseung took his waist and made him sit on his lap.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Doll, we will solve it, okay? We will find a way, now tell me, how did they get Jay's relic, not that it was in Arasaka?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon nodded, a couple of tears leaving his eyes and running down his cheeks. - "Y-yeonjun... he... he has contacts, a thousand contacts, he's a fixer, His clients knew some people and they managed steal Jay's body from Arasaka along with the construct, they had already taken it out of him when he got there "-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung looked at Sunghoon in surprise. - "So Yeonjun still has Jay's body?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon shook his head. - "I-I don't know... After... After the doctor did the surgery I didn't want to ask any more" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The conversation did not go any further, Sunghoon was a sea of tears and basically had clarified everything the older wanted to know, his doll did not have much information about the operation of the relic and the couple missed each other, physical contact being one of the things they most enjoyed about each other, Heeseung would soon find his hand on the black-haired's bare waist, laying on the bed at around 6 in the afternoon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Making love to Sunghoon always felt good.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung caressed his lover's beautiful hips carefully while kissing his shoulder, Sunghoon was sleeping, naked and tired, the black-haired man had not been able to sink into a good sleep for several days, so after Heeseung fucked him until both said enough, he was finally tired enough to fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung kissed him one last time before carefully standing up, not wanting to disturb him but the black-haired man grabbed his arm. - "W-Where are you going?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "To get my things and tell Taehyun that I'll come back home, doll, it won't take long" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon nodded and kissed him before letting go, falling back into the dream he longed for.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once the scarlet haired was in the car he heard a notification on his phone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "are you coming?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was Hyunjin and for some reason Heeseung felt that he should go see him, he didn't know why, but he did it anyway.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he arrived at the place he realized that it was quite far from the city, something like a large cabin that was near a lake, Hyunjin was waiting for him outside it while he organized something on his computer. - "Did you come!"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Yes ehm... Where are we? You made me come quite far from the city" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "The place belongs to a friend and I don't know, I just... I just wanted to share this with you" -He said as he stood up. - "Would you help me find something? It's at the bottom of the lake and I don't think I can go alone" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "At the bottom of the lake?" - Heeseung looked confused. - "The water is toxic, Hyunjin, we can't get in" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Don't worry, I got us some suits" - The blonde laughed, looking a little more relaxed than usual.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Okay, I'll help you then, what are we looking for?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Just some things that were left here since I was little, I wanted to look for them again" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "In the lake?"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "This lake used to be a small town, Heeseung" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Oh..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Both of them put on the suits, they were equipped with a good amount of oxygen and since they could not communicate verbally, due to being underwater, Hyunjin and Heeseung had to connect their operating systems. Once under the water, Hyunjin threw some LED light bars to guide them, everything was dark, dark blue and only the soothing sound of the water accompanied them when they swam.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The small town was ruins, the first thing Heeseung could make out was a gas station that was near a restaurant, Hyunjin told him that that place was where he used to eat when he was a child.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Was it your favorite place?" - He asked him through the software, something that sounded like they were speaking in person.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "No, but I must admit that the hamburgers were very good" -the blonde laughed as he continued swimming, approaching the ground of the place. - "My grandparents and I lived nearby, just them and me" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-"You didn't live with your parents?"- Heeseung asked as he scanned the place until he found what appeared to be an old camera.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin looked in Heeseung's direction. - "No, I met my father as an adult and let's say it was not a pleasant experience" -said the blonde with a hint of sadness in his voice. - "But anyway, did you find something interesting?"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>While the blonde spoke the mercenary could hear something in the background, it seemed as if they were voices.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- "Aaaw Hyunjin is so poor that he can't even afford some parents" -And then the laughter of some children.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung chose not to say anything, since their software was connected, he was probably listening to the blonde's memories.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Just a camera, are you interested?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "A DPI-350... I used it when he was little... Now it is considered an antique so yes, please take it" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And Heeseung did just that, taking the item and putting it in the little bag he was carrying.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Come on honey, we have to keep looking" - Hyunjin said before guiding the redhead through the town.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung just enjoyed how calm he felt being underwater, the silence, completely contrary to what he lived daily in the city until a small object caught his attention, a doll lying on the ground. - "It's yours?"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin stopped to look at her. - "Poor little thing, she has been alone for all these years" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Did you play with the doll?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "No ... It was from someone I liked and I hid it there" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "you hid it? Why?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Because I was immature and thought that only losers played with dolls, what I really wanted was for him to look at me, not at his doll, ah... Those days when dolls were just toys"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung decided not to say anything, he just followed Hyunjin leaving the little toy on the floor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once they found a framed photograph, it was time to return, Hyunjin was looking for a photo where his grandparents appeared so they both returned to the mainland after obtaining it, Heeseung took off his suit and gave the camera and the photograph to Hyunjin who was looking at him carefully.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I think... I have to go, it's late, but I'm glad I was able to help, Hyunjin" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The blonde nodded as he took the camera and set it on the table. -"Thank you Heeseung, I hope ... uh ... I hope to see you soon" -he said before biting his lip as he looked at the taller one.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And Heeseung did not know exactly how, but in a short time he had the blonde's lips against his and his waist between his hands, he also does not know why he did not push him away, but after a while they separated and the redhead walked to his car. - "See you, Hyunjin" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "See you" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The way home was silent, Heeseung did not want to think and drove to Kabuki, packed his things and after telling Taehyun he returned to the Penthouse where Sunghoon was waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung!" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The taller smiled as he hugged the black-haired man, leaving a kiss on his lips. - "Doll... is there something wrong?"- He asked once the shorter one was looking at his jacket intently, as if he was looking for something.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Huh? N-no ... n-it's nothing, uhm Jungwonie and I were waiting for you" -he said as he led his boyfriend to the living room where a cheerful Jungwonie was waiting for his dad.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sunghoon had worked in Hyunjin's company for a long time, long enough to remember and distinguish the perfume that the blonde wore.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you miss them?</p><p> </p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everybody! How are you my dear readers? I took a break from posting in here because I wasn't feeling it, honestly but now I am, so here I come with a new chapter that I hope you enjoy c:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As if nothing had happened a week went by, Sunghoon was still as loving as ever and Heeseung was busy, maybe too busy, his head was a mess and he was paying more attention to the fact that he was dying, not on what had happened with Hyunjin on that day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung told himself that it hadn't been important and Hyunjin...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Huh, he hadn't heard from the blonde since the last time he saw him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He put on the jacket, the same one he wore the day he went to the lake with the blonde for no particular reason, it was simply the most comfortable and the one he was used to wear when he went to work.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Where are you going?" - Sunghoon asked while in the kitchen cutting vegetables for lunch.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "To work, baby" - Heeseung replied as he followed the black haired man with his gaze who approached him with a subtle but quite sensual movement of hips and leaned up to hold his face with one hand to place a kiss on his lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Change your jacket first" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Why? You don't like it, doll?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "No, I do not like it" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At that moment Heeseung raised an eyebrow in surprise, it wasn't like Sunghoon to make a comment like that but after sharing intense eye contact for a couple of minutes, he decided to ask.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Is there something wrong, doll?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I just think another would suit you better" - Sunghoon purred, getting closer to Heeseung as he ran his pretty hands over his chest, touching the fine fabric of the shirt that was under the jacket and then caressing the older man's caramel skin. - "Mmm... I like the way the red one looks on you, why don't you wear that one?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung smiled as he let Sunghoon take off the garment, their faces were too close and he couldn't help but lose himself in the galaxy-like orbs, Sunghoon... Sunghoon was so pretty. - "Sure... Sure doll, whatever you say" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon smiled and almost as if Heeseung was a puppy that had listened to his master well and deserved a treat, he kissed him, Heeseung could be good, Sunghoon just had to make sure he trained him more. - "I love you " -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I love you too, baby, I'll see you in a couple of hours" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And when he found himself alone, the beautiful porcelain doll smiled, a smile that despite being cute was a bit evil, leaving the kitchen for a moment while walking to the third floor where they had the pool and everything was outdoors except for their room. he loaded the jacket and took some gasoline that he found there...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He would have to burn that shit out in the open as soon as possible.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I mean, it still smelled like Hyunjin.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And that's how, after about 10 minutes, Park Sunghoon found himself smiling proudly as he stared at the little pot where Heeseung's jacket was burning, removing all traces of the blonde from it as he talked to Jake on the phone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Sunghoon... And what will you tell him when he asks about the jacket?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I'll tell him that I threw it away because I didn't like it, he won't say anything" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jake laughed. - "You little evil thing" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Mom! I'm hungry!" - Sunghoon heard Jungwon yelling from the first floor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Oh, Jake, we'll talk later, the baby's hungry" - He said as he hung up on the phone and saw how Jungwon came and looked at him strangely.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "What are you doing?" - Asked the little boy, tilting his head in curiosity as he tried to see what his mother was doing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Uh... I'm just burning trash, my love, I didn't want to bother your dad telling him to take it out" - The black-haired man explained, knowing it sounded ridiculous but cut him some slack.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jungwon shook his head. - "That's bad for the environment, mom, don't burn more things" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Yeah ... uh, it's just a one-time thing" -he promised as Jungwon approached and hugged him, Sunghoon was soon stroking his hair. - "Are you hungry?" - he asked to which the little one with big eyes nodded. - "Then let's go, do you want to help me cook?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Mhm!" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The one with the scarlet hair didn't tell anyone, he didn't have to work today but he did have to meet someone very important.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The boyfriend of the model whom he helped a few weeks ago, Jung Subin, owner of NightCorp had contacted him saying that he was interested in working with him, the mercenary services that Heeseung offered were very tempting.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung!" -He greeted him once he arrived at the dark offices of the company.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It caught his attention, the truth was, the owner of the company seemed quite young, although Heeseung knew he was older than him, and the fact that he was not so tall boosted the youthful air that was around him, he had very defined features, thick eyebrows and cold eyes, eyes that perhaps did not match the cheerful tone of voice he used when he saw Heeseung.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Subin"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I'm happy that we could meet, I wanted to thank you in person, you know for... For saving my boyfriend's life" - Subin spoke after squeezing Heeseung's hand while they were greeting each other. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung didn't feel like doing anything other than a simple nod, the reason he saved Seungwoo's personality of finding it's way in a bottle was just because the model hired him, not because the mercenary was some sort of hero who did that out of the kindness of his heart.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Subin smiled, touching the taller's shoulder. - "So... I have a job for you, Heeseung uhm... Are you interested in street fights?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "fights?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "yeah let's say there are certain people who we're interested in, you know, people that we want you to deal with, it's business and we can arrange some street fights for it, so it looks less suspicious, what do you think? I'm willing to pay a lot, if that helps persuading you" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-- -- --</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Heeseung returned, it was already dark, it was raining hard and he did not expect to find Sunghoon waiting for him, being around 3 in the morning the black-haired man welcomed him with a deep kiss on his lips to which the older one responded gladly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I thought you were sleeping" -He whispered while with one hand he gently caressed the hips of the black-haired man, he was only wearing one of his shirts which was slightly too large for him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I missed you so much" -Sunghoon whispered back while his thin hands took care of removing the jacket that his boyfriend was wearing and then he began to unbutton the shirt that was under it. Heeseung lifted him by the thighs and sat him on the large kitchen counter, bringing the younger's body closer to his while placing one of his large hands on his back and the other was in charge of pampering the soft skin of his thighs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon purred in pleasure, taking his boyfriend's slightly wet face between his hands as he guided the kiss, he opened his mouth guaranteeing access as he felt Heeseung slide his tongue into it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps that was what Sunghoon liked so much, the way in which the man completely seized him, his senses, how he took him and took him to the highest of the heavens without asking him first, Heeseung took his body and used him until he was satisfied, as if Sunghoon were his, completely his. And it was, Sunghoon had decided that long time ago, he belonged to Heeseung because he wanted to.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was moaning, under the cold light of the moon and being silenced by the sounds of the rain as Heeseung thrusted inside him hard, finding his prostate in no time, Heeseung's hands on his waist made him feel so good, so much so that Sunghoon's suppressed insecurities washed over him in no time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After all, your brain is made to make you survive, not to make you happy and this Sunghoon knew very well, especially since his own brain usually like to fuck up the things that made him happy, for some reason, maybe as a defense mechanism or whatever.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Did Heeseung touch Hyunjin like this too? Did he make him feel like this too?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And that was the problem or well, one of them, Sunghoon knew that his boyfriend had met Hyunjin without telling him, he knew that he had been close enough to the blonde so that he impregnated his perfume on his jacket but...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But Sunghoon didn't exactly know what they had done together.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps it was those same thoughts that led him to hug Heeseung as tightly as he could while they were making love, the older one kissed his cheek as he hugged him back. - "What's wrong, my love, does it hurt? I can stop if that's what you want..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon shook his head at his boyfriend's words. - "n-no ... n-no, keep going, p-please, just... I'm just a little sensitive, that's all" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And Heeseung found that difficult, he couldn't be selfish with the person he loved the most, he couldn't minimize his boyfriend's feelings in the form of "He's just sensitive", so he laid Sunghoon against the pretty bed and kissed his cheeks before looking deeply into his eyes. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "You're not<em> just sensitive</em>, what's wrong?... You're crying, Sunghoon" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In any other aspect of his life Sunghoon would be more direct, he would simply confront the older man, asking him why did he arrive smelling like Hyunjin that day, if only it wasn't Heeseung who we were talking about, if only it was not because fear flooded his heart, he was a mess and his insecurities led him to think of the worst cases immediately, he was sure the older man will leave him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What if Heeseung liked Hyunjin more than him? What if when he confronted Heeseung he ended up leaving him?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Sunghoon, are you listening to me?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The black-haired man nodded, taking his boyfriend's thick wrist with his hand and making him put his hand his hips, encouraging him to continue, Sunghoon didn't want to speak, not now at least.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Doll..."-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung, please keep going" - He asked while with his free hand he wiped away his tears.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The older one shook his head before leaning his body over Sunghoon's. - "Talk to me, I can't guess what you're feeling if you don't tell me" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And Sunghoon really wondered if Heeseung was stupid or if he didn't know what had happened, how could he ask him that? he <em>should</em> know what he did.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But... what if he really didn't know? What if Heeseung really hadn't done anything?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon's heart and head were a mess.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "N-it's nothing ... it's nothing, Heeseung just ... j-just keep going, okay? Nothing's wrong" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was the broken relic or the pressure in his head but Heeseung didn't have patience these days, he just didn't have it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Sunghoon" - growled the older, lifting his chin carefully while his lover tried to look away. - "This is the last time I ask you" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon nodded. - "Is nothing" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And Heeseung was very frustrated, he pulled out and stood up, walking to the large window that gave a nice view of the pool, Sunghoon stayed in bed, unable to suppress crying.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung was going to leave him, right? He was going to leave him... he had already found someone better anyway...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And at that moment they both personified anger and sadness, Heeseung felt that he no longer had time and Sunghoon did not make things easy for him, drowned in tears, hearing him cry also made him angry.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung ... d-don't go" - The black-haired man whispered as he stood up with difficulty, his hips still sensitive from previous activities as he touched the older man's back who sighed and took him by the waist, turning a little so that the shorter one could lean on his chest, Sunghoon's legs were shaking.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I want you to marry me" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And after such a brutal confession Sunghoon thought that he was going to die, right at that moment, if it weren't for the arms of the tallest around him he would already be on the ground. - "Heeseung..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Marry me, Sunghoon, we'll get married tomorrow" -He said as he pressed his lover against the glass, looking him directly in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And what could Sunghoon do? If he was already surrendered to the man who had the entirety of his heart in his hands, he only nodded before they both melted into a deep kiss.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And maybe Sunghoon kept crying as his future husband made love to him but, maybe, just maybe, his tears weren't exactly out of sadness.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y'all... Yeah I don't know what to write here.</p><p> </p><p>But besides my lack of skills at expressing myself, I just wanted to thank you for supporting the story, I'm always grateful that you give it the time of your day, and feel free to live a comment, you guys always make my day &lt;3 thank you so much!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello gorgeous people from the internet, how are you? I hope everybody is doing well, did you guys like Enhypen's comeback? if so, what is your favorite song? Mine is Not For Sale.</p><p>I hope you enjoy's today's chapter (I recommend you listen to Victon's White Night while doing so).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-You're getting married?!-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The reaction of his best friend might not have been the best when he told him the news.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Park Sunghoon, are you thinking about getting married right now? A few days ago you told me that you thought Heeseung was cheating on you!"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon sighed tiredly as he took some moisturizer and put it on his thighs, he had just gotten out of a shower and his skin was naturally dry so moisturizer was necessary. - "Jake, they're... It's probably just my insecurities speaking" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Just your insecurities speaking? Sunghoon, even if it's just you being insecure you should talk to him, you have the right to tell him how you feel or are you really planning on building a family on a basis of mistrust and unspoken words?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "You talk as if it wasn't normal" -Sunghoon said in almost a whisper, he was not proud of the words he was speaking but the fear of losing his boyfriend, now fiancé, was bigger than any moral dilemma. - "Isn't it normal for these things to happen? My dad was in love with another woman when my mom had me and I know about it because she told me, Jake, straight people do it all the time, why is it a problem when I do it? ? "-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Well because it's not right, Sunghoon, it's not right, the fact that our parents have had terrible relationships does not mean that we have to do it as well and also, since when have we taken straight people as an example? Women and men speak as if they actually hated each other when are they supposed to like each other? I mean... "-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Jake" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Sunghoon, look, I... I understand, I understand that you are full of insecurities but please tell him, just talk, I'm sure Heeseung loves you, baby, I'm sure, but if you let mistrust and lack of communication grow then you will only begin to feel resentment towards him, resentment and you love him too much to let this beautiful feeling turn into that"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "B-But... What if he gets mad at me and leaves? I have... I'm at fault for many things, Jake, because of me his life was ruined, it was because of me that Yeonjun put Jay's relic in him... "-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Sunghoon, you already did it" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Huh?"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "It's already in the past, stop regretting something that's already done, you cannot live in fear of the person you love, just tell him, please, for you and for him, darling, tell him how you feel" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And at that same moment but in another place, Heeseung was getting out of the car after participating in one of the first street fights that Subin organized for him, he won and only came out with a wound on his lip.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-"Beomgyu?"-He asked on the phone after noticing that the netrunner was calling him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung uh... Have you seen Hyunjin?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "No, I haven't seen him for... a few weeks. Why?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "It's nothing, just that he hasn't contacted me for a long time and it worries me, you know? The last time I saw him he had had many panic attacks and headaches, you know? He reminded me of how Yoongi was that day" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Sorry, Beomgyu, I really haven't seen him in a while" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "It's okay, I just wanted to make sure uh, I'll leave you then, take care" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Bye, take care" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he entered his apartment he found Sunghoon drinking from a cup of coffee, he seemed to be waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Hello doll" -he said as he leaned over to place a little kiss on the round cheek of his fiancée, the black-haired man gave him a tiny smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "How do you f- Lee Heeseung why do you have a cut on your lip?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung laughed as he put the bag down and sat down next to the black-haired man. - "It's nothing, just... Do you remember the street fights that I told you that Subin organized?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung!"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "They pay well" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "One of your jobs already pays well, you don't need more" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung laughed and took Sunghoon's hand, placing a small kiss on each of his knuckles. - "It's nothing, darling, I promise, I'm fine" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon smiled at him again, he really liked Heeseung as much as the day he met him, as if he hasn't been in love with the same man for more than 3 years, the feeling felt fresh. - "If you say so uhm... Heeseung" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Sunghoon" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I have to... I wanted to talk to you about something" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung nodded as he relaxed on the couch and how calm he was really made Sunghoon feel as if everything he had felt was false. What if Heeseung had really done nothing? What if it was just his insecurities? Heeseung would be a bit nervous if he did something wrong, wouldn't he?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "The other day when you came back... You smelled like Hyunjin" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Huh?... Sunghoon..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung, be honest with me, do you have feelings for him?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung looked at his fiancé for a few seconds and answered honestly. - "No, he's just a friend or something like that" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- " Something like that?" - Sunghoon put the coffee on the table and stood in front of the older man. - "Did you two do something?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Uh... We kissed the other day" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And Sunghoon didn't know if this was a strange nightmare or something like that, the way the older man had said it, as if it didn't matter, as if he couldn't hear the raven's heart breaking into pieces. - "And... And you tell me this... As if you hadn't done anything wrong" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung sighed and looked at his doll, noticing how he was crying, he didn't like seeing Sunghoon cry. - "I... It was nothing important, I don't feel anything for him, I didn't want to tell you because of the same reason, it meant nothing"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "And if you don't feel anything for him then why did you kiss him?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I didn't, he kissed me" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "And you didn't push him away?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "No" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-"Why?"- Sunghoon asked, feeling the tears roll down his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I couldn't... No, I wasn't thinking straight"- Heeseung said as he wiped the traces of tears from the younger's face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "You are... Heeseung you are... ah" - Sunghoon stood up and walked to the balcony, he didn't want to cry anymore but his heart ached, if Heeseung said he loved him so much then why was he doing this to him?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung hesitated for a moment but then stood up and walked over to Sunghoon, standing next to him. - "It's really nothing, Sunghoon, don't cry" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "It's nothing huh..." - he crossed his arms as he evaded Heeseung with his eyes. - "But what if I tell you that it hurts, what do we do then? You make my heart ache, Heeseung" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung nodded, taking one of Sunghoon's hands and placing a kiss on it. - "I don't know how to make it up to you and I have no explanation for what I did, lately I haven't been feeling well, Sunghoon, but I'm sorry, my love, I didn't want to make you feel like this" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon nodded and while he assimilated everything that had just happened Heeseung wrapped his arms around him, he did not even want to push the older one away from him even if he was upset and wanted nothing more than to hit him right now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Do you want me to give you space? I ... I really don't know how to make you forgive me" - Heeseung said and Sunghoon looked at the sky, it had started to rain. - "Seriously, tell me something you want and I..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And Sunghoon really hoped that the absolute idiot he had for a boyfriend didn't think he was with him for money, because if he did, because if it weren't because he loved him more than his own life, leaving him would be very easy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fucking asshole.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "You know what, Heeseung? Actually there is something I want" - He said turning around to face him. - "I want a child of yours, now" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung raised his eyebrows. - "The... The implant?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon nodded. - "You know Arasaka's son, you work for him, I don't think it's difficult to get a uterus implant for me, right?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung nodded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And of course it was not difficult, with the amount of contacts that the mercenary currently had, nothing was difficult, well, almost nothing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This is how Ni-Ki secured an implant for him and Sunghoon was due to come to Arasaka's office tomorrow for surgery.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-- -- -- --</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With his forehead against the cold wall of the shower Heeseung felt the drops go down his back, shit, his head was killing him and most of the time he felt like he was dreaming and no, not in a good way.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "You're not in good condition, Heeseung" - He heard Jay's voice in the distance, the blonde materializing out of the shower.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "How convenient, you didn't want to see me naked?" -Said the tallest one trying to focus his eyes on where the blonde was but without having much luck he had to close his eyes again, he was dizzy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "You deserve your privacy, Heeseung, hey eh ... I was thinking and I think I know the name of the doctor who implanted my construct in your brain, he must have more information" -</p><p> </p><p>-- -- --</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kim Taehyung.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Current doctor but used to be a boxer in Seoul, thanks to his knowledge of the human body and interest in medicine he decided to dedicate himself to implants and work in as a ripper doc, thanks to the good contacts the doctor had, he worked with the most expensive implants in the city even when he was was considered an "Underground" doctor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He met Yeonjun who asked him for help with Heeseung's case and now, after months of treating his young patient, the man would see the young man.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung! It's good to see you alive and walking, last time I didn't have the same luck" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung nodded, Jay was next to him but only he could see him. - "Apparently not for long, doctor ... I've been feeling bad lately, I can't concentrate and sometimes I do things that I don't remember or didn't even want to fucking do" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taehyung nodded, the man was handsome, even though he seemed to be in his forties, he had light hair and implants in his eyes. - "Well, Yeonjun knew that the experiment we did on you was risky" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Experiment?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I see he didn't explain much to you... Sit down, Heeseung" -said the older one, taking one of the chairs he had in his office.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he sat down and could appreciate the place it was he when he remembered it</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- "Heeseung! Come on, boy, wake up" -</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Again, his head was vibrating, he tried to open his eyes and managed for less than two seconds before being forced to close them because of the pain, it was as if his brain was going through a severe software error, as if everything was melting inside his skull or as if some virus was invading him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The only thing he could make out in those two seconds was a dark room with red neon light and then everything went black.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was exactly the same place and the voice belonged to the doctor, so Heeseung remembered the day the implant had been placed. The lights, the chair, the control center and the doctor... Of course he remembered.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Do you know what a personality construct is, Heeseung?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I think I understand but a clarification would be nice" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Arasaka and NightCorp studied human behavior for years, analyzed it and invented a way to 'bottle it up' from the analysis, in your case, Jay was too important to the government so they analyzed his behaviors, his complete brain, his morals, basically everything that made him be him and thanks to this study they were able to replicate his personality in a perfect way and bottle it up "-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung looked at Jay who didn't seem very happy with the news.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I suppose they wanted to use it for other purposes, something that would probably benefit the government but Yeonjun was quicker and got Jay's body before they used it for their own needs, now, you know what else a personality construct does, Heeseung? "-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "It ... Keeps me alive, doesn't it?"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Yes, the personality constructs are made with the idea that they will be used in a clone, controlled by the government or private companies once they need to, in this case, they would make a clone of Jay's body and insert the construct into it to to give it life but to complete its function, Heeseung, the personality construct must overwrite the previous personality "-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "So ..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "We could say that Jay is eating you, his construct needs your body and yours is too damaged to keep itself alive" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "In other words I'm dying" -</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like always thank YOU for reading, you guys have no idea how grateful I am for the support you've given this story and I hope you like it's ending... there's no much left of it anyways. </p><p> </p><p>please do tell me your opinions &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>Thank you once again and see you on the next update.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello beautiful readers! I'm happy to bring you guys another chapter of my story which hopefully you guys enjoy &lt;3 </p><p> </p><p>How are you? I hope you're doing well &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A letter that had traces of tears and pretty black ink was patiently being written while a certain blond was in his long-awaited solitude, his head hurt and chills ran through his body.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hyunjin wasn't feeling well.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You like fast cars, right? I remember the day when I saw you driving to your home, your house, where you would be with your family, with Sunghoon, I always thought that he was luckier than me, weird, right? the owner of a millionaire business envying a boy who asked him for work and protection.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But I think the answer wasn't that he was luckier than me, yes, he has you, he has a beautiful son and friends who love him very much but it was my fault that I could not have all that, he simply played his cards better. And at this moment, Heeseung, you don't know how much I regret everything I said to him, he only protected what he loved and I should have understood, I should have walked away from you before, instead of wanting to cause him more pain than I had already caused him. I treated him very badly when he worked for me, now I understand why Beomgyu always defended him when I told him that he had run away with my money, if I was Sunghoon at that time I would probably have done the same.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I know when you read this you will think that I should apologize to him instead of saying this to you in a letter but I don't think Sunghoon wants to listen to me or maybe I'm just being a coward looking for an excuse not to confront him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The world is cruel, Seoul is cruel, it was cruel to all of us, my love and although perhaps I should've thought about what problems could've caused the fact that I kissed you that afternoon, I can't find it in myself to do so, even if you feel nothing for me, Heeseung, I do not regret it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I would like to have met you at another time, without hurting anyone in the process, unfortunately our reality was another, my love, but who knows, maybe in another life, at another time.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Beomgyu says it's stupid, that falling in love with you made no sense since we didn't know each other well, we didn't spend a whole day together but losing myself in love is something I didn't feel until I met you, Heeseung and I don't regret having done it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I love you, darling and if there is one thing I regret, it is not being able to be with you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And Heeseung, if you get this letter, contact Beomgyu, I think he can help you more than anyone, you know, with the construct and Jay.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "And you don't... Can't you do anything? I... I... I want to, I'll be a dad in a few months and..." - Heeseung's world was collapsing little by little, his heart ached so much that he couldn't even form a correct sentence, it was new, it had been a long time since his chest hurt like this, it has been a while since he felt this way.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Since it was an experiment, Heeseung, there is really not much that can be done, at least not within what I understand and it was the risk we decided to take with Yeonjun and Sunghoon... None of us expected that the side effects would be almost immediate "- Taehyung explained.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "And... is he still alive?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Who?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Jay" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Jay?... He... Well, from what I understand Yeonjun has his body frozen but he needs the construct for it to function normally, the problem is that if we remove it from you, you will die, Heeseung, your own is too damaged to stand by itself "-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung nodded, not noticing how the tears fell like raindrops, slowly wetting the pants he was wearing, he was still sitting in front of the doctor. - "How much time do I have, Mr. Kim?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "It's relative, but considering how fast everything is progressing I would say approximately six months" - Taehyung sighed as he walked towards the scarlet haired one. - "I'm sorry, boy, it's… It's really a fucking nightmare, I'm really sorry" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jay had heard everything, he was still standing next to Heeseung and did not know what to say, he did not think about how his actions could affect those who were by his side when he used to be a recognized revolutionary, he never thought that Heeseung was going to pay the price of the information he possessed, the oldest had a family to take care of, Sunghoon, Jungwon and a little one on the way, he could wait, his body was frozen anyway.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung don't even think about removing the construct before your time, you have a family, use it as much as you can" - He said but the one with scarlet hair shook his head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "My son loves you very much, Jay, if I'm going to do something the end I hope it's good and I can give you back to him" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I can't believe you're going to give me a little brother" - Jungwon said as he smiled and walked with Heeseung and Sunghoon, entering Arasaka's offices, right to the place where the latter was going to have his implant surgery.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon smiled, he couldn't stay serious when it came to his little boy, Jungwon, who was one of the few little white lights in this world and he just wanted to protect him. - "Well, your dad and I have decided that it is time for you to have a brother or sister, isn't it, Heeseung?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung nodded, sharing a brief eye contact with his doll, he was still angry with him, Sunghoon was furious but he understood, Sunghoon was in his right to be angry. So he simply looked away to focus on a blond he knew well approaching, Ni-Ki, who despite being a year younger than his son was very mature and well, in charge of a company.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The contrast between Jungwon and Ni-Ki was impressive.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Lee Heeseung, we were waiting for you and... uh" - Ni-Ki's gaze quickly found Jungwon's, who smiled at him, pretty cheekbones enchanting the blonde as well as bright and innocent eyes, he hadn't seen that type of beauty in Seoul.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Ni-Ki..." - Heeseung said noticing how the blonde looked at Jungwon and smiled, ah, his little one was beautiful, he knew it. - "This is my son, Jungwon" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "H-Hello uhm ..." - Ni-Ki said offering his hand to the black-haired who accepted the greeting.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Hello!" - Jungwon replied happily. - "I uhm, I read about you! You're younger than me but you already own a company, that's... That's awesome" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And Heeseung looked amused as Ni-Ki blushed in front of his son. - "T-Thanks eh, we can talk in a moment is just that uhm, is that the doctors are waiting, do not think that I do not want to talk to you" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Oh! It's fine, I'll wait" - Jungwon said with a smile, letting Ni-Ki guide them to the room where the surgery was to be carried out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-"Jungwon, stay with Ni-Ki"- Sunghoon said as he took the leather bag off his shoulder. - "I brought you food here, just in case the surgery takes longer than expected" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung smiled as he watched the interaction between his fiancé and his little one, Sunghoon really was cut out to be an excellent mom.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Is there something wrong, Heeseung?" - Asked the black-haired once Ni-Ki finished with the instructions and took Jungwon to the waiting room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "It's nothing, just... You're going to be an excellent mother, Sunghoon" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And Sunghoon could have smiled or blushed, but not right now, his fiancé's words and Hyunjin and Heeseung's kiss still on his mind, so he just rolled his eyes. - "Come on, the doctors are waiting for us" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Let's go" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-- -- -- -- -- --</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "You're not mad at him, are you?" - Jay asked when they left the building where Mr. Kim worked. - "Sunghoon, I mean" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "My baby... No, I'm not" - Heeseung said. - "I don't have the energy to get angry and well he... The only mistake he made was falling in love with an asshole like me, Jay" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jay sat next to him in the car, it was the same day that Heeseung and Sunghoon had argued but already at night, it was freezing and the night strangely silent. - "It wasn't your fault, Heeseung, no one, none of us knew what we were getting into, it was... It was just a series of unfortunate events" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I love him so much, Jay... You can't imagine how much" - Heeseung confessed. - "Whatever he wants, I don't care what it is, I'll give it to him" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jay nodded. - "Then why did you let Hyunjin kiss you? You could have pushed him away from you that day but you didn't... I know it's none of my business but I also have the same question as Sunghoon" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung shook his head and started the car. - "I don't even know why, I don't really feel anything for Hyunjin, it's just... A good friend but nothing more, I guess... It will sound stupid but that kiss, more than a declaration of love, Jay, I took it as a goodbye, I don't know, it felt like that and I didn't want to push him away because of the same thing "-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-- -- -- -- -- -- </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The implant and the surgery went without complications, it was almost automatic, Sunghoon and his body were now ready to conceive a baby that same night, before going to sleep the youngest felt his eldest kiss his neck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung ... Not now, I'm not in the mood" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And Heeseung didn't know how to explain to Sunghoon that he was dying and that he was scared because he...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He really didn't want to die.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "It has to be now, doll, please" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon didn't know if it was his boyfriend's tone or the fact that he simply loved him so much that he found himself, from one moment to the next with the tallest man above him, ramming into him with love while telling him how much he loved him, like so many times he had done, the difference was that, this time, his man sounded different, Heeseung sounded sad, broken and it was not common to see him sad, much less see him cry like this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So he hugged him, stroked his hair and let him make love to him without asking too many questions, he would ask them all when he calmed down, the way he hugged him, the strong arms clinging to his body scared him, Heeseung didn't wasn't like this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And it didn't matter the anger, it didn't matter at this moment, Sunghoon loved him and didn't want to see him miserable.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And well, on the other hand, Sunghoon's implant had no flaws, the chances of pregnancy were 100% and that Heeseung knew very well.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-- -- -- -- --</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And in an office of dark and scarce colors was Jung Subin, who now worked directly with Heeseung, a client of interest whom he knew very well, Subin had all the information he needed, he knew who Jay was and what had happened to him, he knew that his construct was inside Heeseung's hardware, after all, he hired Hyunjin for that, to search for the container of the personality construct they were looking for.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But perhaps, after everything that had happened he had changed his mind and no longer needed an intermediary to communicate with Heeseung.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "What are you planning to do with Hyunjin?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "We don't need it anymore, honey... There's not much to do with him, he's just a used toy after all and you know where used toys end up right?"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So… I won't spoil this story so please stay with me for the ride, yeah? it'll be worth it in the end… I guess. </p><p> </p><p>Like always, thank you for reading, I'm super honored that you give my story time of your day and thank you &lt;3 Can't wait to read your comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello there beautiful readers! How are you doing? I hope everybody's doing well.</p><p> </p><p>I have a new chapter for you &lt;3 hopefully you'll like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next morning Sunghoon woke up to an empty bed, his fiancé was gone and he couldn't be more confused.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The night before was a disaster and not necessarily for <em>him</em>, he made love with who would be his future husband which Sunghoon did not dislike at all, no matter how angry he was, that Heeseung touched him was always a pleasure. The problem was that he started crying without telling him why and that scared the black-haired man too much.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You see...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Both came from troubled pasts, had known pain and humiliation in their lives and according to many, quite young, so that, in terms of communication and showing feelings, the couple still had their complications. Sunghoon, who although he fought against the most insecure demons of his, was still a slave to them and Heeseung who did not recognize his own feelings or perhaps, rather than not recognize them, found it difficult to identify them, making him quiet stoic, it was because of this that seeing him cry was strange and <em>worrying</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lee Heeseung didn't cry until he was at an unhealthy borderline, until his own emotions were drowning him out and he was trying to find a way out any way he could.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He wanted to ask why he was crying when they woke up but at that time the man was gone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So he got out of bed, his legs still sensitive and his hips with a pain that was more than familiar, he took a shower and after dressing he went down to the first floor to meet Jungwon without noticing how hard it was raining ...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lately the weather had been quite gray, cold and with a lot of rain.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Good morning, baby" -He said with a smile and sweet voice after placing a little kiss on Jungwon's plump cheek who was enjoying some chocolate milk in the dining room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Good morning mommy" - He replied after wrapping his arms around Sunghoon's waist.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Honey, where's your father?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Oh! He told me to tell you that Beomgyu had called him for an emergency… He didn't say what it was but he told me not to worry" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Beomgyu called him, the only thing he could hear was the intense cry of who at this point he considered his friend and the black-haired man asked him over and over again to please come and see him. He sent him the location and Heeseung left his house as quickly as possible and drove to an apartment located in one of the most affluent neighborhoods in all of Seoul, it was not Beomgyu's apartment, he already knew it, this was private and quite quiet .</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So he followed the instructions that the netrunner gave him through text messages and entered through the back door of the place, climbing stairs until he reached the indicated apartment and was greeted by a Beomgyu who was sobbing with his chest stained in blood, dry blood that was clearly not his.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Beomgyu? What happened? Are you..." - The scarlet haired one stopped speaking when he felt the black-haired's hand taking his wrist to then guide him to the bathroom and it was there that he saw <em>him</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The blonde who he met that distant night at the Vacancy club as the best toy in all of Seoul, as the owner of two of the most excellent clubs in the city, Hwan Hyunjin was motionless, pale, with dull and messy blonde hair, makeup still on lying in a bathtub without water, with his torso covered in blood which no longer dripped, but was of a dark color, so dark that it looked like a big black stain.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "H-How ... wh-what? B-beomgyu what the fuck happened?!" - Heeseung asked as he approached the bathtub and knelt carefully, noticing that the dried blood marks reached the edge of it. - "Did... Did you check his pulse?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "He left... Heeseung, Hyunjin..." - Beomgyu couldn't continue, he covered his face with both hands, sitting on the edge of the bathtub and bursted into tears. That piece of information would seem obvious to anyone but being in that situation, it was hard to believe that a close person had died so unexpectedly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung got a little closer and lifted the inert body of the blond in his arms, it was not heavy which was quite strange for a deceased person. - "We have to take him to another place, Beomgyu, where is his room?" - He asked as he carried the blonde, the hands of the taller one could feel how cold Hyunjin's skin was, he only wore a light shirt and shorts that reached mid-thigh, Beomgyu nodded and guided him to the room where Heeseung rested his body on the bed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "He was tired... he was probably very tired" - Beomgyu said with tears clenching his throat as he sat close to the body of who used to be his best friend, remembering how, the last times he saw him, the blonde's anxiety and depression seemed more serious than ever before and he was also more paranoid than usual.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung bit his lip in disgust as he touched the blonde's belly over the clothes he was wearing, there was a small pool of blood still fresh in that place, it was probably that way where he bled out, then he found himself frowning when he felt what must have been his completely empty stomach.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "What are you doing, Heeseung?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-"I have ... give me a minute"- he muttered before lifting the shirt that Hyunjin was wearing carefully.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And well, his suspicions turned out to be true, under the blood-stained fabric was a recent scar that ran from Hyunjin's throat to just below his navel, it seemed to have been done without a care, whoever did it clearly just wanted to finish with his work fast.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I knew it wasn't suicide..." - Heeseung whispered as he analyzed the wound with his implant, nothing, there were no traces of human footprints although the incision seemed to have been made with a knife.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Who... Who would do something like that, Heeseung and why?" -Beomgyu asked, he wasn't in his best mental state at the moment, his best friend was gone, he couldn't think like he would while working alongside the mercenary on a normal day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I can't blame anyone if I don't have proof but... Doesn't it remind you of what happened to the boy Huening Kai sent us to find a few days ago?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Shotaro?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Yeah" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "But... Shotaro had connections with NightCorp, working with them is risky, but what about Hyunjin? What did he have to do with NightCorp?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And Heeseung couldn't help but remember that chaotic night when Sunghoon and Hyunjin met after a long time, when he had the biggest crisis of his life from which he did not think he'd get out alive, after regaining consciousness that time, when he and the blonde were alone, he confessed that 'someone' had hired him to look for him, without telling him who... That and the similarity of the case he saw with Shotaro made him connect some dots, as well as remembering how happy Jung Subin, owner of NightCorp appeared when he agreed to work with them directly...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung wasn't sure, at least not 100% but what if the 'someone' who had hired Hyunjin was no other than NightCorp?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But how should he explain that to Beomgyu?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wait, so if Hyunjin had been hired by NightCorp to find him and NightCorp at that time was still in partnership with Arasaka... So Hyunjin was planning to hand Heeseung over to Arasaka for money?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The one with the blood-colored hair was very confused at the moment and needed to clarify his doubts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung? Can you hear me?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I... uh... Beomgyu I must... I have to go, I have to make some calls before talking about this, I want..." - The mind of the scarlet hair worked at a thousand percent and needed a little of air.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Don't go, Heeseung, at least not without telling me what you know about Hyunjin... Do you know something that I don't?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And that was the problem, Heeseung wasn't sure. - "Beomgyu, give me a day to confirm the doubts I have and I promise that I will explain everything" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Okay..." - The netrunner answered uncertain but too tired to insist before standing up to escort Heeseung to the exit, the mercenary seemed eager to leave. - "Heeseung uhm... wait, Hyunjin... He had this and it's for you" -He said before handing over a folded paper to the taller one.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "What is this?"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I don't know, I didn't want to read it" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A letter...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung walked to his car without even bothering to cover himself from the rain, his mind too busy with other things until he found himself inside it in complete solitude, it was only 10 in the morning when the images of Hyunjin bleeding, Subin's, Sunghoon's and Taehyung's flooded his brain like they were trying to torment him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Since when had his life turned into this mess ?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He recently felt in heaven thinking that he could escape from this city with the love of his life to live the life that both always wanted with all the money he had earned but currently he found himself with his forehead against the handlebars of the car and wanting to be able to disconnect, even for a few seconds from reality.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So Heeseung closed his eyes and let Jay talk to him, they haven't talked in a while anyway.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He saw a beautiful landscape, something that seemed familiar but far away, as if it he had been there a long time ago, he seemed to be at the BadLands but the part of the desert he was looking at was more peaceful and much less dirty than the one he knew, the sky danced between orange and blue colors, it was afternoon, the sun was getting ready to sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He saw a car, the inside of a car he was never in and then a figure he clearly knew, his darling Jungwon was smiling, his skin glowy and his black hair moving with the gentle breeze of the evening wind, his hands and those of a certain blond were intertwined...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He already understood… Jay was showing him his memories.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Did you bring me here to contemplate nothingness, Park Jongseong?" -Asked Jungwon with a sweet and playful tone, who seemed to be having too much fun with Jay's reaction, who smiled at the question and left a kiss on the back of his hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "It's not like that, angel, I just wanted to be with you..." - Admitted the older one, making him blush, Jungwon raising his free hand to caress the masculine jaw of his boyfriend and leave a deep kiss on his lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung supposed that since he was looking at memories, they weren't complete, since from one moment to another he saw the couple resting on a blanket near the car, Jungwon with his head on Jay's chest who was hugging his waist. - "Is it safe for us to be like this?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Your parents will not come, Jungwon, so I think so… It's safe just to be who we are" - He heard Jay say before seeing him leave a kiss on the forehead of the younger one, who nodded and put his hand on the blonde's chest, right where his heart was.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Whenever I saw mom love dad so much I wondered if at some point I was going to feel like that for someone else, if it was possible to feel so much for someone and... You know? I think I understand now" - Jungwon whispered, one of his hands playing with the dark cloth that covered his boyfriend's chest. - "You have me here saying cheesy words to you when what I hate the most in the world is romance" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jay laughed as with all the love in the world he looked at Jungwon and hugged him tighter to his body. - "You complain and yet you seem not to know how in love I am with you" - He said as he took the black-haired's chin and brought their foreheads together, both closing their eyes and just letting themselves be carried away by the rhythm of the other's heart, Jay's hand caressing Jungwon's waist, who did the same but on his chest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And watching the scene Heeseung really wondered what made him doubt about Jay's intentions with his son, he clearly loved him, more than anything and Heeseung was not the one to forbid his son to have that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aren't Jaywon the cutest?</p><p> </p><p>Well, the story… we'll be ending pretty soon so I hope you enjoy what's left of it.</p><p> </p><p>Once again, thank you for reading, I'm grateful for all of you and I can't wait to read your comments &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello pretty people! how have you been? I hope you've been doing well, the response that this story has gotten is amazing and I'm always excited to post and read your comments so thank you for that.</p><p> </p><p>I have a new chapter for today, hope you like it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For the first time in what felt like his whole life, Lee Heeseung decided to let his heart guide him where he had to go before his brain, that's how he drove home under the rain and met Sunghoon who did not seem very happy to see him, he was not angry, just tired.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And Heeseung <em>understood</em>, he understood better than anyone, he was tired too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds, the older man still standing under the door frame while the younger one averted his gaze and let him in, Heeseung mentally thanked his son for being in his room, took Sunghoon's hand and led him up to their room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-"I want to talk to you"- Heeseung said, sounding more confident, sane and determined than his fiancé had seen him in months, Sunghoon nodded, not having many words to say.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Talk to him... Yes, it would be good if they talked.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Jay's relic... Having it installed in mine means that part of his personality lives within me, Sunghoon, I had not mentioned it to you but sometimes he even speaks to me" - Heeseung said with a tone of disbelief, there was a big part of him that still couldn't process everything that was happening and having the personality construct of a person in your body was, Well, let's say not common. - "He... He told me that he remembered the name of the doctor who treated us, he already knew him and he is also a recognized person in the business, Kim Taehyung, so I had a talk with him." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon took a surprised breath, he did not know that Jay could interact with his boyfriend and he did not imagine that he would have memories of what had happened. - "Heeseung ..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Sunghoon, let me finish" -he spoke with a soft tone, he was not angry, in fact Heeseung was very calm. - "I spoke with him and he explained that because it was an experiment, neither you nor Yeonjun knew how it was going to turn out, that it was a risk that you decided to take and... Well, basically, Jay's relic was made to operate on a body of it's own, not to share one with another relic, so it is taking over mine and... My love, according to the doctor I have no more than 6 months to live "- He explained trying to sound as serene as he could.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon shook his head, he wasn't going to accept it that easily. - "Heeseung we can find another alternative, I'm sure..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Sunghoon" -Heeseung took him by the wrist until the black-haired man was sitting on his lap. - "I don't want to die" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The pale and soft hands of the black-haired man cradled the face of his boyfriend, his heart broke when he saw the pain of who in a few days would become his husband, Heeseung was scared, emotions on the surface and he couldn't prevent one of his tears from falling down to his boyfriend's cheek, falling as if it were his own. - "You are not going to die, Heeseung, I will not let that happen" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung nodded as he closed his eyes and let the feelings flow once and for all, the tears wetting his face in the same way that the rain drenched the city of Seoul, soon sobs flooded his chest and the only thing that Sunghoon could do was hug him, let him cry without trying to stop him, he stroked his back and his hair from time to time, almost as if saying ' it's okay, I'm here, I'm with you'.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Sunghoon... my love, I don't want... p-please" -he was crying against the younger's chest who could not do more than kiss him and promise him that he would be fine, that they would find a way to solve this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The arms of the older around the waist of his fiancé, hugging him against his chest as he sought comfort, he had an arm around his shoulders and a hand caressing the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was 20... Maybe 40 minutes of listening to the man who he loved, cry as if his soul was being pulled out from the inside, of feeling him cling to his body as if Sunghoon was the very life that Heeseung did not want to let go of, minutes that they passed leaving a very exhausted Heeseung, who was now resting his cheek on the chest of his doll, who would not stop stroking his hair.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Hyunjin ... Hyunjin is dead and I... I owe you an explanation, Sunghoon, an explanation about everything" - Heeseung said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wait, Hyunjin was dead?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Let me explain it to you, please" -He said lifting his chin to look at Sunghoon, who was now caressing one of his cheeks, taking care to wipe away every trace of tears, Heeseung spoke when he received a nod from the other. - "I never felt anything for him, nothing romantic, for me we were just friends even though it might have seemed like something else, Sunghoon, there was never anyone but you and the time he and I kissed was just that, it was a kiss that I allowed because I felt it like a goodbye, I know it sounds horrible but yes, Hyunjin… I felt a lot of pity for him"-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon nodded, his long fingers playing with the chain Heeseung wore around his neck, gently touching that space in the middle of his collarbones. - "I felt it was a goodbye, nothing more than that and I understand why it bothers you, Sunghoon, I understand, but I wanted to tell you why it happened and for you to know that there was never anyone but you and there will never be anyone but you" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The younger nodded. - "It's difficult, Heeseung, we've been through a lot in a very short time, haven't we?... We've done a lot of things that we're not both proud of and, my love, I'm not clean either you have many reasons to be mad at me and I'm tired, I don't want to think about these things, I just want you and me to go back to just being you and me, nothing else, I can't imagine a life without you, Heeseung, I don't<em> want</em> a life without you" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I don't want one without you either, Sunghoon" -the older whispered, closing his eyes when he felt the relaxing contact of his boyfriend's hands on his skin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The black-haired man smiled. - "Then we don't have to be apart, my love, let's work on doing better from now on, you and I, no lies, nothing in between, just the two of us, Jungwon ah and well..." - Sunghoon smiled and put his boyfriend's hand on his belly. - "And the baby on the way" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung really hoped he got to to meet him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Some time later, around sunset, Heeseung was talking on the phone with Beomgyu, who told him that Hyunjin's funeral would be held on a small, private place the next day, Heeseung had given Sunghoon the letter that Hyunjin had written for him, surprisingly, he wasn't angry, in fact he said he would like to attend the funeral with him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the end, he came to the conclusion that it was not his fault, Hyunjin was simply another victim of society and Seoul, he was tired of living with grudges that all they really did was to keep him attached to a past he only wanted to free himself of and also, he decided that he trusted Heeseung, he trusted his boyfriend and if he said he never had eyes for anyone else, well then Sunghoon would believe him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Mmm? What's wrong, baby?"- Heeseung asked when Sunghoon kissed his neck, at around 10 at night the couple was in bed, the older one reading while the black-haired man had a mischievous smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Nothing... Just... uh, I'm not sure that, you know, you got me pregnant last night" -said the younger and Heeseung smirked, stroking his hips with his fingertips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Doll, you are pregnant" -Heeseung said as he put down the tablet he was reading on the bedside table and grabbed Sunghoon by the hips, spreading his legs to press his bulge against them, who laughed. - "The doctor said that when the baby grows up I will not be able to fuck you as much as I would like" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Mhm, from the moment he's 5 months old 'til he's born, so let's better use the time we have left, Heeseung, why don't you fuck me until I cry today?"- Sunghoon said as he bit his lip and watched the growing erection of his boyfriend forming in his pants. - "Please... You haven't fucked me like that in a long time" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Don't get him wrong, Sunghoon loved making love with his boyfriend, shit, he liked how the man loved him while they were connected in such an intimate way but he also liked that the man who loved him so much could use him as if he was nothing more than just a fleshlight, perhaps that was why the nickname 'doll' turned him on so much.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hard, intense sex, being used as a fucking toy only felt good when you knew that whoever was fucking you loved and respected you.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And Heeseung's arms were his safe place.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung knew how to touch him where he liked it. The reddish-haired one took the white leather handcuffs that Sunghoon liked so much, they were tight and guaranteed that the black-haired man behaved like a good boy for him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "You look beautiful, doll" - Heeseung whispered against his ear as they both stood in front of the mirror in the room, leaving a small kiss on his submissive's shoulder, Sunghoon liked the pretty words, he liked to hear that he was doing a good job, they were the best aphrodisiac for him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The black-haired man smiled, looking at his boyfriend through the mirror, contemplating how attractive he looked as he finished securing the handcuffs around his wrists and wrapped the white leather collar around his neck. - "Look at me, my love" -Heeseung ordered and Sunghoon obeyed, facing the taller man, who looked directly into his eyes. - "You know we can stop whenever you want, if you feel it is too much, if it hurts, whenever you want, tell me your safe word, Sunghoon" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Peach" - He replied with a small smile, they had decided for a while to be more careful when doing this kind of thing, Heeseung did not want to step his love's boundaries, he did not want to force him to do something that he did not like and Sunghoon who felt much more comfortable when these were established.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung would love him just the same, even if he said no to a certain fetish or that he was tired, his boyfriend's love was not conditional, so he felt much better with a safe word.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Well done, baby" -Heeseung said grabbing his the necklace to kiss him on the lips of him. - "Now, on your knees, darling" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>pink knees on the ground, legs spread in a cute 'V' while his hands were tied behind his back, Sunghoon was the most beautiful thing Heeseung had ever seen. He carefully grabbed his chin and lifted it, stroking his lower lip with his thumb, causing him to open his mouth and once this happened he smiled, looking at the him. - "Do you want it in your mouth, doll?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He nodded, looking at Heeseung without a bit of embarrassment before closing his eyes once he felt his boyfriend's fingers slide down his throat, the older making sure he was dilated enough to receive him. -"So good to me, doll, you've always been so good"- Heeseung spoke and Sunghoon moved his hips involuntarily, his fiancé's words warming him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The older one slid his fingers over his doll's tongue, in and out a couple of times, dilating his throat and causing a bit of saliva to fall from the corner of his mouth, the younger's throat contracting around the phalanges of his boyfriend while his lips sucked on the rest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Well done, baby" - Heeseung smirked, removing his hand from his doll's mouth and bringing it to his boxers, using the saliva that was left on it as lubricant before sliding the tip of his erection into Sunghoon's mouth, who sighed in pleasure and began to suck him as if it was a delicious treat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His boyfriend had pretty lips and they looked even prettier when they were giving his cock attention, oh Heeseung swore he could touch heaven. - "That's it, doll, more, come on baby, you can take it whole" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And Sunghoon wanted to be good, he wanted to obey his man, satisfying him was one of the things that aroused him the most, so in a no time the tip of his nose met Heeseung's pelvis, his boyfriend was big, too big. - "That's it, baby, stay there, that's it, be a good doll and let me use you, baby" - Heeseung said caressing Sunghoon's cheek affectionately and then grabbing his hair roughly, making sure to keep his head in the same place as he began to thrust against his mouth. - "Shit, baby, just like that ..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Obscene, wet sounds filled the room along with the smell of sex and Heeseung noticed how the cute underwear his doll was wearing became more and more wet with each thrust, each time the tip of his erection hit the back of her throat, clear liquid darkened the light fabric. - "You like being used, don't you, baby?" He asked stroking his hair as he slightly pulled his member out of his lover's wet mouth and let the tip rest right on Sunghoon's lips who smiled between gasps and nodded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Mhm..." - He said without wanting to speak more, Sunghoon did not exist at the moment, he was only Heeseung's doll, soft and thick lips caressed the sensitive tip before sucking again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung licked his lips and took the younger's collar to continue fucking his throat, shit, Sunghoon sucked so well. - "That baby, swallow" -he ordered him after 20 minutes of fucking his mouth, the minor swallowing all of his essence immediately. - "That's my doll..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Did I do well?"- Sunghoon asked as Heeseung nodded and kissed his lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "More than well, baby" -said the older before ordering him to stand up, he made his doll rest his torso on top of the tables in the room, stroked his legs and kissed his back. - "Open your legs, doll, I have a toy that you will like" - He said with a smile, Heeseung went away for a few minutes to bring the spreader bar, this would make sure that he could not close his legs even if he wanted to. - "Do you know what this is, my love?" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon nodded. - "That... That will make sure I satisfy you" -he replied with a groan as he felt the older secure the spreader bar on his ankles and then grab his hips carefully.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I'm going to fuck you so hard, doll, so hard that you won't be able to walk for a whole week" -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "I-Is it a promise?"- Sunghoon asked on a gasp as he felt the older one slowly penetrating him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung laughed and took the younger boy's hips, slamming into him hard.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Of course it was.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung fucked the doll in every corner of the room, the bed, against the wall, against the furniture and the couple would have taken their wild sex session to the pool if it weren't for the fact that he was raining.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "A-Ah ... H-Heeseung ... uh ... ah ... p-please... I-I can't take it anymore" - Sunghoon arched his back intensely after the fifth orgasm, it was already close to 6 in the morning and the black-haired man mentally smiled, his boyfriend hadn't fucked him for 6 hours in a long time. - "N-no... ah..." -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung kissed him. - "Just a little more, that's right baby ... be good for me, you can hold on a little longer" - He said as he took his hair with one hand and his waist with the other, ramming mercilessly against Sunghoon's sweet spot. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The black-haired man was over stimulated, his knees in various shades of purple against the floor as he was fucked there, his cheek against the cold floor and his hips up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He didn't realize when he lost consciousness until he woke up 3 hours later, clean and without the handcuffs or the collar, or the straps that he was wearing, just him on Heeseung's chest who was sleeping peacefully while he hugged him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon couldn't help but smile as he placed a kiss on his fiancé's bare chest and reached out to take the phone from the nightstand and text Jake.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- "Heeseung fucked me until I passed out, best fuck of my whole fucking life" -he bit his lip before pressing send and then put the phone aside to hug Heeseung.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's it for today! I hope you guys liked it, please leave a comment if you'd like, I love to read them c:</p><p> </p><p>Thank U once again for giving my story time of your day and thank you for the support &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>ALSO TXT IS HAVING A COMEBACK.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>